HR 6a New Girls at High Reaches
by slytherinsal
Summary: L'rilly, back on light duties, takes over being Candidate Mistress from T'lana as T'lana is suffering from her current pregnancy. A braided novel looking at the back stories of the women and girls waiting to stand for the next clutch 5-2522 to 9-22-2522
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I've added an index right at the front here in case anyone wants to go back and check a particular story. I hope it's helpful.  
_

1 L'rilly, introduction

2 Zaira

3 Prisca

4 Carlinna

5 Serehana

6 Mirielle

7 Sibealle

8 Siselly

9 Libethra

10 Katha

11 Imbelinne

12 Shuba

13 Elena

14 Elexa

15 Jeresha

16 Vorinia

17 Tualai

18 Caralara

19 Lusya

20 Jarla

21 Lasolly

22 Candidates for a Golden Egg

23 Impression

24 Aftermath

**1 L'rilly, by way of introduction**

L'rilly was feeling a lot better after the serious operation she had undergone, and was finally permitted to return to some light duties. She had even flown Thread a few times, contrary to the suggestion, if not the expectations, of Masterhealer Oldive and High Reaches' own Master Healer, Calla. L'rilly was under orders to take it easy; and her weyrmate D're was making sure she mostly fell in with those restrictions; such as only flying half of Fall and returning with the first group of Green Riders. As she was also caring for D're's little sister's unwanted twins, conceived in rape, he was concerned that she not do too much!

In truth, the babes had foster parents and siblings from all quarters, for L'rilly had become quite popular, and plenty of people clamoured to do her favours such as take the children for an hour or two! The Gold Rider, freed of a lot of the exhausting physical labour that she was not yet fit enough to cope with did however find herself in need of mental stimulation! She was a keen participant in the cogitations of the logicators, and divered herself by being downright nosy.

Segrith's flight, and other circumstances, had brought more girls and women than ever to the Weyr.

"There'll be more female Green Riders than male if this keeps up!" she remarked, disapprovingly to D're.

"That's as maybe, m'dear; but then, for sure, not all male Green Riders are so happy when their dragons rise, for they're by no means all homosexual; for to have all Green and Blue Riders liking each other we'd have a population of homosexuals outnumbering heteros three to one so we should, and it's unreasonable for sure. And if the girls can do the job, where's the problem? They'll not get flown by gay men, for there'll be inhibitions I'm thinking."

"It – it's just not what I'm used to, I guess" she laughed ruefully. "I sound like a hidebound old Beastcrafter, don't I?"

D're chuckled.

"At least you surely don't look like one, Pretty. And 'tis well for the dragons to have the choice. There's a-plenty of Greens in this clutch; as well as a Queen egg that all know about" he said in his broad Ruathan brogue.

L'rilly was used to D're's peculiar ability to sense the colours of unhatched dragons and firelizards.

"Is there?" she asked curiously.

He nodded.

"For sure. And a shame it is that K'len is wise to me gift now, so it is; for I could've cleaned out all comers layin' odds on more Bronzes than either Browns or Blues. But" he sighed gustily "The little tyke won't take me marks any more."

He shook his head in mock sadness.

"Serve you right" said L'rilly with mock sternness. "You and H'llon cleaned him out twice – or was it three times?"

"Twice, he got wise after that" said D're unrepentantly. "And a fair revenge for me friend H'llon it was, for K'len had a book on how long it'd take the poor man to get laid when he first arrived all craftbred and innocent. And bein' the sensitive crafter lad as he is, it hurt him sore, not bein' a rogue and a rascal like meself."

"That – and more" retorted his lover, tartly. Then she asked, "D're?"

"Yes lovely?" he sobered at the change of tone.

"You see dragon colours; could – could you see about Warneth?" she referred to the Brown dragon with stunted wings released from a thick-shelled egg by one of the candidates, who fled so deformed a dragon, and Impressed by dragonless Shirallen, now Sh'allen and one of D're's closest friends.

D're pulled a face.

"You want the truth of it, lovely?"

She nodded.

He said,

"Y'know, I knew – I thought I knew – that I was too old to Impress. And yes, I could see he was crippled somehow. And Jays, it passed through my mind, poor little critter, maybe he'd accept a crippled man a turn too old for a regular dragon. Only Esruth had other ideas and decided I was his!" a big soppy grin spread through his ginger whiskers as he remembered that moment of pure joy. "And I'm afraid I forgot all about poor Warneth. It's glad I am that he and Sh'allen found each other."

L'rilly nodded. As Sh'len, Sh'allen had been her lover from time to time; dead Tath had flown Golden Tamalenth twice. She still had a soft spot for Sh'allen, for though they were temperamentally unsuited as long term lovers there was a deep bond of friendship between them.

L'rilly contemplated D're's easy acceptance of female Green Riders in significant numbers. There were currently fourteen at High Reaches Weyr; and there were a dozen and a half female candidates, of whom half were possibly suitable to present to the Gold egg. Even allowing a truly outsize clutch of Greens, and in the event of all of them Impressing to females [and there were those candidates L'rilly could never see Impressing at all] that would bring the complement to perhaps thirty.

Of the entire complement of the Weyr, half the dragons were Greens, around a hundred and eighty Green dragons in all. Looking at those figures, it did not seem so bad!

Since L'gal later returned with a cousin of T'arla's as a candidate, and having collected traditional Tinker ballads that involved female riders, she told herself off for being a worry-wherry!

L'rilly had suggested to Pilgra that she, being on light duties, might help deal with the female candidates. Although T'lana, who usually acted as weyrlingmistress for the females to aid her weyrmate weyrlingmaster R'gar, was weyrbound with pregnancy, she was somewhat unwell this time and was on light duties herself. Pilgra was glad to accept extra help, especially since L'rilly herself was born Ranking, a matter that seemed to count in the repression of the pretensions of some of the sillier girls. The younger Queenrider thought about the candidates. Three had already stood for Impression; and it was the general consensus that the only reason young Zaira had not Impressed had been that she was waiting for her Queen. The golden egg this time had led to very short odds on it being for Zaira, and significantly some of the dragons were cheerfully referring to it as 'Melth's rider's mate's egg'. Of the other two, L'rilly doubted either would Impress without a significant change in attitude! Prisca, highborn and the silliest creature L'rilly had ever met, was also the laziest creature the Queenrider had ever encountered, expecting to be provided with a drudge at first to be waited on hand and foot. R'gar and T'lana had seen to it that no other candidate or weyrchild had been bullied into gratifying the spoilt girl; but though Prisca had, rather sulkily, to shift for herself, she did as little as possible. She had even had to be taught how to tie laces on close fitting winter boots! Even B'lova in her more unlovable days, reflected L'rilly, had put effort into learning what interested her, and pursued her chores diligently to avoid boredom! Even I, she admitted to herself, was never THAT bone idle!

The other unlikely candidate was Carlinna. On the whole, L'rilly felt sorry for Carlinna. The girl was an artist and had received a regular apprenticeship under a master with two or three other boys apprenticed to him. She had been passed over for journeyman, and had been heard to express the opinion that it was because she was female; but L'rilly had seen the girl's work and felt that it was more likely that it was because the girl was not competent enough to be given papers of release. Especially by comparison to Weyrartist Geriana, self-taught and brilliant, and always happy to draw visualisations, even changing seasons at any given location for ease. Less well advertised was that Geriana had enough mathematical skill to work out the positions of the stars and the phases and positions of the moons to draw a night or crepuscular visualisation to allow for going _Between_ time with an accuracy that could be measured within an hour. It had not yet been a skill that had been needed; but T'bor had asked if she would develop the skill in case it ever was, and Geriana, as always, had cheerfully complied. Carlinna refused to do such 'menial' work as drawing any kind of visualisation – which in L'rilly's mind was just as well as anyone who followed her drawings would be like to be lost _Between_ – and hated and despised Geriana. Geriana was prettier, more talented, friendly, and universally popular – even amongst the dragons, who all deigned to name her. The point was, L'rilly could see definite parallels between Carlinna and her younger self, and her own jealousy of T'lana, now her dearest friend. It had taken the terrible experience of coming close to killing T'lana and being rewarded by forgiveness and friendship, and help to overcome her lefthanded awkwardness when using a flamethrower to make L'rilly love T'lana; and even to love herself truly. That of course was too drastic a solution to get Carlinna to recognise Geriana's gifts! Besides, circumstances were different. She, L'rilly, had been undervalued by her parents and had been desperately seeking acceptance. By all accounts, Carlinna's kin thought her wonderful and encouraged the banal excesses the girl called 'art' and the unkinder critics declared flatulent to require an 'f' at the beginning.

L'rilly turned her mind to review the new candidates, and her thoughts on them as they had each arrived. They were a mixed bag, in age as well as background. Youngest was Y'lara's fosterling Serehana, only thirteen turns; although Y'lara herself had been no older and there were others within a few months of the young girl in age. For Queenriders it would be ridiculously young; yet, after all, boys were put to egg from twelve turns, and young male Green Riders were either posted elsewhere for a few turns or the boys sequestered when their dragons rose to mate the first few times. The changes in female bodies over puberty were more profound, perhaps, but the result of mating perhaps less drastic and potentially damaging than for a young boy. There was no reason not to sequester young girls in the same way. Not all in the Weyr agreed; Mayana, one of Keerana's nieces, was not to stand until she had Turned fifteen at least; and the only other weyrbred girl of age was K'len's second sister Kelia, who was n,ot, it seemed, even interested! Lekelle, the next youngest, was interested; but at just eleven turns was not of age, even for boys.

The oldest candidate was Elexa, daughter of the unlamented Lord of Seven Holds, Fax, by one of his spouses, raised in the main by the Lady Gemma. Married at an unconscionably early age – L'rilly worked out she could not have Turned thirteen – her daughter Elena would stand with her! Elexa was rumoured to have poisoned the old man she had been married to; and she certainly had poisoned her half-brother Lord Aven to prevent him from violating his niece – by rumour also his own daughter – Elena. As Aven was also the man who had raped L'rilly's sister-in-law Kaili, the Queenrider was willing to believe any atrocity of the man and could not find any blame in the least for Elexa! Having a known poisoner in the Weyr might have proven uncomfortable; but T'lana had used her unusual telepathic talents to probe the woman's intentions and found them good. Elexa had, T'lana said, no more need for violence; she had people now to help her and her daughter. L'rilly reflected that, had not Lady Gemma, known for her gentleness, raised the girl and given her some basic values, Elexa might yet have grown up as dangerous as Fax himself, or even more so for being a woman able to inspire men. L'rilly admitted rather ruefully that of all the candidates, only Elexa had the true force of personality to rival Zaira for the Golden Queen egg. What did irritate L'rilly was Elexa's aloof air of self sufficiency that bordered on insolence; but T'lana assured her friend it was nothing but armour.

"She needs a good man, dear one" the little red haired weyrwoman said; and L'rilly sighed in exasperation.

"That's your cure for everyone!" she had declared. T'lana just twinkled wickedly.

"Sure, and doesn't it just work?" she did a creditable imitation of D're's thick brogue.

L'rilly had thrown a cushion at her; but supposed she had a point!

As Elexa became involved in the logicators, it was apparent that she could unbend, and L'rilly was certain that ultimately she would fit in well enough! Elena, L'rilly thought, had further to go than her mother, being rather introverted – and no surprise to that – but nervous of people, especially men. To her credit, she displayed no nerves at all concerning dragons and was quite at home asking a basking dragon to move his or her tail when it impeded her doing her chores!

Mirielle had been in the Weyr before Elexa and Elena, but had wanted to be sure her sister Kaili was happy before committing herself to being a candidate. L'rilly's older sister-in-law was plainly captivated by dragons, where Kaili was merely not frightened. L'rilly was certain of Mirielle's chances! Not so much for the Queen egg, for Mirielle was too easily put upon by those she felt needed her; but certainly for a Green!

The next to arrive had been Sibealle, a widow with two young sons, who had quickly made friends with Greenrider A'ira who had sons the oldest of whom was of an age with Sibealle's younger lad. Sibealle was one of the people who was glad to help with L'rilly's foster twins, and generally attached herself to L'rilly as personal drudge! L'rilly was glad of her help, and enjoyed chatting with the healer-trained woman, now gaining more training under Calla and surprised and gratified at the idea that she should be allowed have a proper apprenticeship to work for her journeyman's papers instead of just drudging on wards as she had been expected to do before! The widow had taken the line of coming over as rather strait-laced until she was ready to consider any liaison, which was refreshing in a new candidate to the weyr. L'rilly knew it was just a natural reserve and fear of being taken advantage of, and was glad to be a confidante of someone of such remarkable common sense! If she did not Impress – and L'rilly saw no reason she should not – she would still be a good friend and an asset to the weyr in its healing halls.

Next there had been Siselly, brought in by L'gal and his weyrmate T'arla. Siselly plainly looked up to T'arla, but seemed in some ways rather immature to L'rilly; and the nervousness she displayed of the larger dragons, even L'gal's Solpeth, did not bode well, though one had to admire the girl's spirit and courage, for she hid her fear manfully. The girl did have some good man management skills and organisational skills, having helped the Headwoman, L'gal's mother, in lieu of a Lady Holder at Mynd Hold until her father married. Once she grew up and got used to dragons she might well prove an asset.

The next candidate was not technically entered as one. Libethra and her daughter Tefanny were spending time taking stock in the Weyr. It was Tefanny's Bloodright to Hold since her father had been deposed by Lord Bargen, the decision ratified in a High Reaches Holder's conclave; but Libethra was afraid of being forced into an ill considered marriage by the Lord Holder as Lady Warder. T'lana had discussed her with L'rilly, citing her compassion for a drudge girl wrongly accused that had led Libethra to seek Weyr – or rather, logicator – aid; it was a good sign for a potential dragonrider, especially as Libethra plainly heard when dragons spoke, even if she did not hear all dragons as such. If she could not be talked into standing in the meantime, the two weyrwomen plotted to be sure Libethra was in a front tier, having been asked to run errands that took her through the hatching cavern to give the hatchlings the chance to sense her

"As if it makes any difference" said T'lana "For none of our tier Impressons have had any close contact with the eggs; but it can't hurt!"

Katha was a Blood relative of Lord Bargen; but a poor relation. It had been young Kaili who had persuaded the young woman to come to the Weyr instead of marrying to please her parents any man who had wealth enough to accept her undeniable beauty as sufficient dowry. Not that Katha, a nicely spoken and dutiful girl had put it that way, but the inference was plain and also that when it was her body to be sold there was a limit to her dutifulness if another solution presented itself. She was not the only one to come as an escape from a marriage; but for Shuba, whose predilections ran to other women, the idea of marriage to any man, however personable, was horrifying. She had come with her lover Joana and Joana's brother Josend, originally picked as Shuba's husband and also homosexual and as opposed to marrying Shuba as she was to marrying him! As Joana feared dragons and stayed happily in the lower caverns, and as Shuba was dedidedly nervous around them too, it seemed unlikely that she would Impress; but the two were good willing workers, and were helping to break land and farm terraces outside the Weyr to help feed the orphans High Reaches supported.

Between Katha and Shuba had come Imbellinne, Lord Meron's daughter, escaping from intolerable fosterage and begging aid for her next younger sister Ipominea. A third sister, Meliandra, had also agreed to come to the Weyr, but was not, at this hatching at least, ready to think about being a candidate. Ipominea was too young, the same age as Lekelle and had in any case settled in happily as a woodcrafter apprentice under the Weyrwoodcrafter H'llon. As Zaira was his weyrmate and unofficially fostered Imbellinne and Ipominea all was quite well sorted out. L'rilly herself felt a soft spot for the girl between Meliandra, the oldest, and Imbelline; Sorelinna had run away with one of D're's cousins. Not that she was not sympathetic towards Meliandra too; abused by her foster father, the girl had, like L'rilly, fallen into the trap of mistaking sex for an affection substitute.

These last had all come before Elena and Elexa, who had, like Katha, come on Kaili's suggestion. L'rilly grinned; her young sister-in-law did well by the Weyr even fostering out of it!

And thinking of the next candidate to arrive, L'rilly thought testily that they were rather heavy on the Ranking. Counting Prisca and Libethra eleven of the candidates had Rank! And whilst L'rilly was proud of her own Blood – or strictly, half Blood – she had learned that it was not necessarily a recommendation!

This next to arrive, Jeresha, was a niece of Lord Holder Deckter, and L'rilly had to admit that she displayed nothing but the best characteristics. Jeresha had freely admitted that all her suitors bored her; and that she wanted more out of life than marriage. She claimed to have bullied her uncle into sending her to the Weyr, and with her bouncy and perky personality, L'rilly was strongly reminded of the way Pilgra gently bullied T'bor!

These women and girls had at least had a chance to get to know each other – which might or might not have been pleasing to them – before the next batch arrived, after the clutch had been laid and filtering in steadily up to ten days before hatching.

Vorinia had followed Jeresha, a Ranking child in as sharp a contrast to that merry maiden as ever might be found. In L'rilly's opinion, Vorinia was the kind who wants to ride on a Golden Queen to accept the adulation of the masses and as such wanted nothing to do with her. A preferable candidate arrived within a matter of hours, and indeed Tualai only avoided being the first candidate in after clutching because of the party her family had thrown to feast Y'lara when she came to pick up this young niece of hers in response to the promise she had made the young girl. Tualai was scarcely any older than Serehana; but then, reasoned L'rilly, they seemed to grow up fast in seaholds. Predictably Tualai and Serehana were soon as thick as thieves and Y'lara was heard to threaten Tualai with returning home if they could not manage to stay out of trouble for more than a day at a time!

Another relative of a resident Green Rider came in as soon as J'nara was able to cadge a lift off M'gol; as a wingleader his duties were fairly heavy and when paperwork was involved, put off to the last minute. Duties out of the way – and mostly in J'nara's handwriting – M'gol had taken his weyrmate to fetch her sister Caralara and her brother Jeneel. L'rilly found it difficult to reconcile the concept that talkative Caralara was the sister of gentle, quiet J'nara! Fortunately the girl seemed to have musical abilities and had attached herself to L'gal and T'rin, the latter L'rilly suspected cynically as much because he was an unattached Blue Rider as for his musical abilities. She watched in gently malicious joy as T'rin's eyes glazed over when Caralara was in full spate. There were few enough people who could out-talk the Harper boy whose enmity L'rilly had finally overcome. Which was not to say she did not take pleasure in his mild discomfiture!

It had been another few days before H'llon collected his cousin Lusya from the Woodcrafter Hall in Lemos, when he took Telfer to take up his advanced apprenticeship there. Lusya seemed a sensible girl and was healer trained; H'llon had introduced her straight away to R'gar as well as to Calla, and the girl was busy studying dragon anatomy. She did not seem in the least bit disturbed by R'gar's customary forbidding mien; which boded well. Several of the girls were quite silly about it. L'rilly liked Lusya. Which was more than could be said for her initial feelings for Jarla, who had come on Search; a Runnerholder's daughter, technically at the verge of being Ranking. In some ways, L'rilly told herself firmly, she was a bit like Kaili – loving runnerbeasts as she did, and being fit and athletic – a good start – but also being just a little bit spoiled. Taking any kind of criticism came hard for Jarla. At fourteen turns she considered that she knew it all! L'rilly sighed. There was a lot of potential in the girl. Perhaps it behoved her to get to know the child better. After all, she was still very young; and some of her bumptiousness might be due to being away from her family in a strange place. She was at least a lot better than the final candidate to arrive, Lasolly. Lasolly had been brought in by a plainly dazzled T'chal – he seemed to have a weakness for spoiled Holdergirls – and she had tried to throw her weight around even worse than Vorinia. When slapped down, she had the tendency to throw hysterics; and had been spectacularly histrionic when she discovered that the mucky young person she had actually slapped was of the Blood of a line that outranked hers, and was a Queenrider into the bargain! L'rilly had taken great delight in verbally excoriating the girl after having been taken for a drudge because she had been playing mud baths with her twins!

They were a definite mixed bag, mused the Queenrider, some good, some bad; some needing time to settle down and find themselves.

How comforting to know that they might yet settle down, even as she had, to know that the love in the Weyr could work wonders!

It was interesting that before the hatching, there was some vindication of the idea of female Green Riders in the past.

Work enlarging one of the bathing rooms in the lower caverns at High Reaches Weyr caused the plaster to fall off one whole wall.

The tiles beneath caused no little consternation.

T'lana was one of the Weyrwomen who came to view the strange inscription fired into the fine tiles; and read it aloud for the benefit of everyone.

"being the tale of Kate, rider of green Reeth, second pass. I choose this medium that my tale not be lost in case any need like help in the future. I came to the Weyr by choice, but a boy I knew, Tomas, did not accept this. When visiting a fair with other candidates he kidnapped me and held me naked that I could not leave. I had already viewed the eggs; and it seemed to me that if a dragon waited for me to Impress her then I should be there for her. And so, I thought, it would be logical that my future self would send my – her – dragon back to rescue me. And indeed, a green dragon without a rider arrived; I climbed on and we went _between_ to the hatching grounds where a small green bawled, riderless. And I fell off the dragon to Impress Reeth; and her poor colour told me that I had done the right thing. Now I have closed the loop, for Reeth has been and returned safely, if poor in colour herself, proving that it worked. And so I have permission of Weyrleader R'hard to so record this."

There was deep silence; then a murmur of wonder.

T'lana cleared her throat, and grinned a little shakily at T'bor.

"Proves two – no, three things, Weyrleader" she said.

"Enlighten me."

"High Reaches has had women riding green dragons before; a habit of doing the, er, unusual; and a tradition of weyrleaders with common sense. T'kul excepted."

T'bor gave a rueful smile.

"And I am glad that this R'hard was also proud of his people and let them experiment. Or at least" he quirked an eyebrow "forgave them."

T'lana gurgled with laughter, remembering T'bor's consternation over her own mad ride to fetch little Sagarra to bring R'gar back to consciousness.

"Why was it plastered over?" wondered Pilgra.

T'lana snorted.

"Some idiot weyrleader or weyrwoman NOT in the tradition felt it too radical and had it hidden" she suggested; and Pilgra nodded!

T'bor was actually quite tickled by this tale. As T'lana pointed out, not only did it confirm the previous existence of female green riders, it also went to prove that strange things happened in other times as well as his own. It was somehow strangely comforting to think of that ancient weyrleader R'hart perhaps groaning over the exploits of Kate as he had groaned over T'lan's. That she seemed not to have taken a contraction in the way his own young female riders had chosen to did not bother him; for after all, why should there not be some new customs? And it did not entirely prove that women never contracted their names. For how could one shorten a name like Kate anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Zaira**

Zaira had never been happier. She was firmly ensconced in H'llon's affections and in his weyr; and life was wonderful beyond belief. H'llon's apprentices were, for her, very much the little brothers and sister she had never had, and she loved to sit in the workshop with the hum of activity about her as she sewed or repaired leatherwork. Because she was so much a part of Weyr life and a leading light amongst the logicators, Zaira was accorded more respect than as merely a candidate; something she knew that both Prisca and Carlinna resented. Most of her close friends were already Impressed, or, like Geriana, had their own niche.

Zaira knew how Weyr life operated; she had always been weyrbred. Her mother had come forward four hundred turns from the Oldtime, in the last month of her pregnancy, expecting to birth early but hoping the baby would survive it. In the event it had been her mother who had died birthing, in full labour by the last stop, twenty five turns before the beginning of the present pass. Z'kan, her father, and a journeyman healer had remained in that time with her mother Laira, a lower cavern woman; and had taken the decision to remain then until the baby was big enough to take on the big jump _Between _ time to catch up with the others. Zaira had taken her first toddling steps in the empty Fort Weyr, and apparently scared a new Harper Apprentice by wailing for her feed whilst hidden, for it was a formalised act of hazing for every new Harper apprentice to spend a night in the empty weyr! After that Z'kan had watched for newcomers and took the baby away for a few weeks to one of the other weyrs! Thus Zaira had the dubious distinction of having been conceived in one time, born in another and raised in yet a third, and to have almost two more turns to her credit than she would have done had her mother not birthed until they had arrived. She had been fostered around by the various women of T'ron's Fort Weyr and found it mightily uncomfortable to be shared by so many jealous sterile women; she was happy enough in the love she knew her father felt for her, but had often wondered what it would have been like to have a bit more female stability in her life.

It was for that reason that Zaira had been glad to take Imbelline and Ipominea under her wing when they arrived at the Weyr; as the woodcrafters had found Imbelline injured, they took a proprietary interest in the girls. Imbelline was an intelligent and observant girl, albeit with a quaintly pedantic turn of phrase, who quickly adopted the craft of logicating. Hampered at first by a broken arm and leg, she also sat in with Horgey to chat; and to Zaira's approval did not abandon the boy as she healed. Meanwhile Ipominea showed an interest in woodcrafting and moved smoothly into an apprenticeship with H'llon. Zaira treated the two girls more like sisters than fosterlings; anything else would have been ridiculous. Their older sister, Meliandra, predictably made eyes at H'llon; equally predictably he failed to notice. Zaira was not displeased at H'llon's utter indifference. She was glad that L'rilly seemed to take Meliandra under her wing, for the older girl was outside Zaira's understanding.

Other than older fosterlings, Zaira was in two minds about motherhood. On the one hand it would be nice to have babies for H'llon; and on the other, babies were an awful chore. To leave it too long with frequent trips _Between_ was asking for sterility before you got the chance.

Zaira had a sudden, awful thought.

She consulted T'lana.

"T'lana, I came forward four hundred turns in my mother's womb" she said, bluntly coming to the point. "Does that mean I was born sterile? Pilgra's sterile, isn't she?"

T'lana regarded the younger girl.

"I don't know, dear one" she said frankly. "If the nature of _Between_ causes miscarriages and ultimately sterility then probably, yes. If it's just to do with the awful cold, maybe not. Anyway, it's not set in stone. Lessa managed to conceive F'lessan and she'd been both ways."

Zaira brightened.

"So Pilgra may not have been very fertile to begin with? what about the other Oldtimer women?"

"It could be Pilgra wasn't very fertile; remember, she was already a rider and would have done more flits, fighting Thread in the Old Time, like Mardra and Merika and the others….then at the other end of the scale you have Kylara who had five children before she developed the art of taking a pregnancy _Between_ at the right time; and as she was still using that to abort, she must still have been conceiving. Or me!" she chuckled, patting the gentle swell of her belly "And probably twins again at the rate I'm expanding, which would equal Kylara's five!"

"Do you think I should have a baby before I'm doing a lot of flying _Between_? Before my dragon's big enough – if I Impress this time?" she added hastily.

"Good question." T'lana bit her lip. "Is this under the influence of Z'linda popping little Zaynan?"

"Well…" Zaira flushed "He is my brother. And Z'kan is so delighted! I – I'd like H'llon to feel like that. And Zaynan is really gorgeous."

"If you fall pregnant right away, a babe would be born next spring. You'd be starting to fly, if your dragon's in this clutch. Remember, you'll have a lot of hard work with your dragonet while you're feeling ill – if you do. I've been sick the whole time, this time" T'lana pulled a rueful face "Though I sailed through carrying Rogan and Rofel without a thought. I was ill with Felgarra so I guess I have girl twins….all pregnancies are different. We'll support you, dear one, whatever you choose; but you'd have to foster. I tried to buck Pilgra when she told me that about the boys, but she was right. You can't do it all and be a weyrwoman too."

Zaira nodded.

"I thought I'd foster with Elissa's parents. It keeps it in the Woodcrafter family so to speak, and they did a fine job with her. And Eliora and Nalissan her brother and sister are five turns old now, a good age to introduce another baby. I thought of Z'linda, but it wouldn't be fair."

"No, it wouldn't. Look, don't rush into it; we can work round whatever you decide" T'lana touched the girl's face affectionately.

As it happened, nature took the decision out of Zaira's hands; for herbs will not always prove successful. She had been counting and re-counting on her fingers for several days when she woke feeling distinctly queasy.

It was the same the following day, the feeling subsiding when she had choked down a piece of bread. She consulted T'lana again.

The little weyrwoman shrugged.

"You know my attitude to such things" she said. "I work on what will be, will be. If you don't feel that way, get H'llon to take you on a trip _Between_ somewhere; you don't necessarily have to tell him why if you think it will upset him. You'll feel ghastly for a few hours, a bit like having a tummy upset on top of the monthlies, then it'll be over. I passed out spectacularly, but I'd forgotten to count and I was nearly three months gone without knowing I was pregnant" she sighed "It would have been a bad time, but I still regret my lost baby, you know."

Zaira thought hard.

"I think I'll go with what happens" she said. "It seems the right thing to do. And if this is my last chance, I'd hate to squander it and regret a baby I can never have. I know I'd not be much of a mother to a small one, so I'll be right to foster; but H'llon and I can still see a lot of our baby."

T'lana hugged her.

Zaira broke the news to Z'linda first; for her father's weyrmate was a dear friend. Z'linda squeaked effusively and hugged her, waking her own bundle of joy, who howled for his breakfast.

Zaira watched Z'linda feeding him.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Feeding? wonderful. Very satisfying – and pleasant" said Z'linda. "Birthing? I don't even want to think about it!" she pulled a face. "The pain's no worse than Threadscore as such, but it goes on and on and you can't freeze it _Between_ like you can Thread. At times you think it's never going to end; but it does. Then you have to cope with difficulty using the necessary for a few days because it stings like Threadscore on your privates. But it's all worth it" she smiled tenderly down at Zaynan. "I'm going to find it hard when I stop feeding and foster him to someone, I thought I'd ask the woman Selandra that Y'lara rescued from an abusive husband; her baby Dorlan shares a birthing day with Zaynan and she'll be pleased to do something to repay the Weyr, I know. Lanelly'll have her hands full of whatever T'lana produces this time, which by the size of her already is either a Golden Queen or a whole clutch of babes."

Zaira laughed, and stroked her half brother's hand with a gentle finger.

"Uncle Zaynan" she grinned.

"What does H'llon think?"

"I haven't told him yet."

Z'linda looked horrified.

"Tell him! Quick! In case I let it out by accident before you do – you now me and my big mouth!"

Zaira nodded.

"I wanted you to know. You and T'lana are my best friends; and now you're family too."

Z'linda grinned.

"I can just hear Elissa and Serahana crying 'ugh! Sloppy!' to that" she said. "But I think it's kind of nice."

Zaira walked purposefully into H'llon's workshop.

"Kids, can you find something to do?" she asked Diccon, Radall and Serelis. "and Telfer, Ipominea – will you be tactful for me please?"

The younger ones hurtled out, Radall 'walking' on his hands for want of having any legs. Telfer afforded Zaira a grin and a wink on the way out, and Zaira wondered how much the young logicators had worked out!

H'llon looked concerned as Zaira stood and regarded him seriously.

"Is there a problem?" the woodcrafter asked.

"No. Yes. No, not really. Sit down, H'llon, and let me sit on your knee, staring up at your excess inches gives me a crick in the neck."

"I'm always happy to do that" he complied quickly. "What is it my love?"

"H'llon – how do you feel about extending your family?"

H'llon may have had difficulty unravelling some of the subtleties of human behaviour – especially human female behaviour – but he was in no wise stupid.

"You mean…" he touched her belly gently.

She nodded, blushing.

H'llon grinned.

"Oh love! Congratulations! How long is it?" he asked.

"The usual build time for this particular type of permanent fixture is nine months" said Zaira tartly.

"You mean you only just….are you sure?"

"Fairly. Yes, I am."

"We need to know exactly so we can know when your safe time is to go _Between_."

She shrugged.

"I hope I'll be too busy with caring for a dragonet by then to want to go on trips" she said.

"Will it be too much for you? Do you want to not stand this time?"

She shook her head.

"Doesn't look like I'm going to be very ill, just a little queasiness first thing. And I'll be birthed before I get to fly with any dragonet; and she'll be past the helpless stage by the time I'm big, bulky and cross. Couldn't have worked out better. If I do Impress of course" she added; it was bad luck to assume, even when dragons did pass comments about one's egg.

H'llon laughed and kissed his weyrmate; and apprentices peeping in to check if they should return prudently took the morning off!

Z'kan, when told, was delighted with the news as his daughter was so obviously pleased; and acquired a bottle of Benden Red to celebrate with the prospective father. H'llon was one of his closest friends in the Weyr, though M'gol had since become another; and Z'kan had volunteered as wingsecond to H'llon.

H'llon started work on a rocking cradle the moment he had recovered from Z'kan's celebration!

Zaira's condition was soon noticed by the lazy Prisca, who might have even made a good logicators had she used her brains as well as her sharp powers of observation. Zaira was a little less enthusiastic at the early morning physical exercises R'gar required of his candidates.

"Queasy, are we?" asked the Ranking girl jeeringly of Zaira.

Zaira regarded her steadily.

"Perhaps. Is it your business? I'm sure you could care less."

Prisca chuckled nastily.

"You've been green first thing for several days. Let's see master's pet wriggle out of this. R'gar!" she called "R'gar, Zaira has a problem, she's pregnant!"

Zaira made a horrible face at Prisca while she was turned away and beamed at R'gar.

The weyrlingmaster saw both expressions; and smiled back.

"Congratulations, young Zaira! And what excellent timing – you'll have birthed long before you learn to go _Between_, should you Impress."

"Yes sir, and any dragonet would be fairly independent by the time I'm a bit useless" said Zaira demurely.

"Good" said R'gar "I do so hate it when you girls inconvenience me with ill considered fertility manifestations" he shot a sideways look at Imbelline as Zaira blinked at his unwontedly sesquipedalian phraseology. She chuckled.

"Are you pregnant then?" asked Imbelline, more directly.

Zaira shrugged.

"Yes. I WAS going to tell you and Ipominea, but that silly creature guessed out loud first."

"She was, I feel, attempting to incur the wrath of the weyrlingmaster by apparently inadvertently exposing your gravid state" said Imbellinne indignantly, anger making her wordy again.

"Yes" said Zaira, briefly. "She's a creep. Ignore her, Im. Everybody else does."

Prisca flushed.

"Now look here!" she began.

Zaira looked, thoughtfully.

"No" she said "I don't believe I shall look there. It's not a pretty sight. Im, you're limping, go sit."

"Yes, mother" said Imbellinne gravely but with a twinkle.

"Ha HAH!" said Zaira "The gravity of my um, gravidity lends weight to my utterances and commands obedience. Imbellinne, do you HAVE to talk like that all the time?"

Imbelline smiled.

"At first I started it because it annoyed our fosterfolk, who were NOT well educated, having got their schooling under Fax. As they weren't as intelligent as me either they didn't know how to deal with it. One could say that the habitual utilisation of complexity and abstruse vocabulary became, in effect, irrevocable. Besides, it's fun to watch everyone's eyes glaze over" she switched to a more vernacular turn of phrase, grinning.

It almost made her narrow, sallow face pretty!

Zaira hugged her foster daughter and fellow candidate. For a while she had wondered whether Imbelline were devoid of humour – but today's incident revealed that she was anything but!

It was a good life, thought Zaira.

Her family were good people.

The only thing to make life perfect would be if she Impressed….and dared to hope for a Golden Queen for Melth!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Prisca**

Prisca felt quite disillusioned about life in a Weyr. She had come initially with golden visions of Impressing a dragon – even a Green – and flying about, able to pick and choose lovers, with everyone in awe of her.

The reality had been somewhat different.

No-one seemed aware of her Rank and Blood; and far from being assigned drudges from the low born rabble who hoped to Impress, she had been made to perform tedious and menial tasks herself! And she had been forced to get up at a terrible hour, every morning, even to the extent of being dragged bodily from her sleeping furs by Pilgra and T'lana and thrown in the bathing pool! It was intolerable!

There was some comfort to draw from the concept of showing off to her family from the back of a huge, fire breathing dragon; but not much.

The longer the girl remained at the Weyr, the more she became acutely aware that even the Queen Riders seemed to demean themselves to perform unsavoury tasks.

And in the meantime, it was as though her Rank did not exist!

The ones that were made most of by those in charge were generally low born nobodies. Like Mirielle – a Holdless trader's brat, for egg's sake! True, her brother may have Impressed a Bronze dragon – and how ridiculous THAT was, a one-legged dragonrider – but it did not follow that his common little sister would also Impress, even if she did pretend – it must be pretence – unconcern over the proximity of even the largest Queen, Benden bred Tamalenth! As for that Zaira, well, everyone was pretty cagey over her origins. If indeed they knew. She seemed to have some connection with the Brown Rider Z'kan, though it seemed platonic; and her main claim to fame seemed to be to have managed to bed the handsome but impenetrably bucolic H'llon. Indeed, the wench must be halfwitted herself, for she'd got herself pregnant and not charmed her lover into taking her on a trip _Between_. Yet she was plainly in favour of all the Weyr top echelon! Perhaps being idiotic was a requirement for Riders. The Ranking female Riders were L'rilly, Z'linda and B'lova, and as Z'linda called T'lana 'cousin' presumably that bossy madam was as well. But they all refused to listen to appeals to the Blood! Indeed, Lady B'lova had gone so far as to suggest that she, Prisca, needed a good spanking! It was insupportable!

Prisca was torn.

On one hand, prestige and a lot of freedom.

On the other, the world she understood and could manipulate. Because that was the real fly in the ointment about the Weyr; she could not manipulate the weyrfolk, whether by giving legitimate orders, by doing her best and most winsome little girl act or even by throwing a tantrum. And she had no intention of repeating the last tactic – not since that dreadful rough Y'lara had slapped her face and poured a bucket of cold water over her!

Prisca determined to try one last Impression; and if she did not get herself a dragon she would return home.

After all, all the young men of her acquaintance would be sure to think she had learned exciting new sexual techniques in the Weyr.

She need not let on that she had not actually made any conquests at all amongst the Riders.

Prisca would have been infuriated to hear B'lova's analysis of herself to L'rilly, Sh'rilla, T'lana and Pilgra.

"You see" said B'lova "I behaved badly partly because, like her, I was spoilt; but partly because, and I believe you understand this, L'rilly, I felt I was missing some big point, and resented it."

L'rilly nodded.

"That sums up both of us nicely. Prisca is not the same as us – or do I mean as we?"

B'lova shook her head.

"Like I care if it's us or we, and we've no Harper present to, er, harp on about it. We were both, I think, vain; but she's totally self centred. We however wanted to SHARE with a dragon; she wants to OWN one I think. Remember that sketch Geriana drew of her, informing a hatchling that she'd expect it to bring her breakfast in bed? It's funny because it's so true. She sees her lack of abilities to fit in as deficiencies in us. We may have taken time to acknowledge it, but we realised it was ourselves at fault. And therefore, in guilt, behaved worse. Prisca's not as troublesome as I was, she's just a, what was that phrase, H'llon came up with?" she asked turning to T'lana.

"A bump on a log" supplied the red haired Queenrider.

"And I was plenty trouble too" said L'rilly "But you're right – I KNEW I was behaving badly. I just didn't seem to be able to stop it."

"We knew there must be something within you" put in Pilgra "Or Tamalenth would not have chosen you. But you were a little tiresome at times dear."

"Prisca's not even tiresome" said T'lana. "Just someone you sigh about exasperatedly. In a way I feel sorry for her."

"Don't waste it" surprisingly it was the gentle Sh'rilla who made the comment. "Save your efforts for those who can be helped, those who want to behave right. She's entitled to three goes; her second is coming up. She won't be here forever."

"Dismissed with lukewarm censure" murmured T'lana. "I still say 'poor kid' the more because she doesn't realise that she is a poor kid and will never know why she isn't happy. But you're right, dear one – there are others worth taking more effort over."

As the Weyrwomen endured Prisca, so too did Prisca endure the Weyrwomen and the other weyrfolk; and she did so with scarcely apparent tolerance. Yet it was easier for those who were part of the Weyr family who had each other and could laugh at this particular scrap of adversity.

Prisca was actually looking forward to the hatching being over so she could go home!


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Carlinna**

Carlinna thought that life in the Weyr would not be too bad but for the humiliation of the presence of that bumptious weyrartist Geriana. True, she had been shocked at first at the degree of physical labour she, as a candidate, was expected to undertake; and the dirtiness of the chores. But when the reasoning was explained she could see that it made sense for potential dragonriders to be fit from the word go; and no exceptions were made over doing filthy chores, even for Ranking candidates like Prisca. And Impressed Weyrlings were expected to do their bit too, and she had even seen Queenriders cleaning and servicing their own flamethrowers, a mucky and unpleasant task. Carlinna had no real complaints on that score save that of disliking it; which everyone did! It was quite fair.

What really rankled was the degree of respect accorded to a girl who was by her own confession self-taught, and therefore could not be as good as someone with proper training!

Geriana had stood with Carlinna on the Hatching Ground last time; and like her had failed to Impress. But she was still treated as though she was important, like a weyrwoman or something! Whereas Carlinna, who had had the proper lessons and a Master to instruct her was given no respect at all! True, her Master had not seen fit to give her a Document of Completion, the equivalent of being made journeyman; and whether it was because she was a girl, or because he was jealous, Carlinna could not fathom. The idea that she might not be good enough had never entered her head, because her entire family told her how clever and talented she was! Carlinna had decided to come to the Weyr almost on a whim, when one of her fellow apprentices had received his papers; the decision had been in a fit of pique when the visiting Blue Rider had asked if she had wanted to come!

Carlinna was certainly artist enough to delight in the beauties of dragons and to want to draw and paint them; but could never quite catch their majesty, and that niggled her too. She was unaware how much of the fault lay at the door of adoring parents, over enthusiastic about an early talent, who praised her work unreservedly from the moment she picked up a piece of chalk to draw on the stone pavement about the Hold. Meaning well, they failed to realise that constructive criticism did not mean the same as fatuous praise for everything, and by the time the girl was old enough to take up an apprenticeship she was so certain that she was a child prodigy that she was virtually unteachable!

And yet in the depths of her mind, Carlinna knew that Geriana's portraits seemed about to turn and walk out of the page; and that it almost seemed possible to walk into her visualisation landscapes. Carlinna had always despised landscapes as less profitable, and therefore lower class than portraiture. It was a view reinforced by her Master, a snob, who only took the girl as a pupil because her parents paid, for her father was a wealthy beastbreeder in the Hold.

Perhaps somewhere in her soul, Carlinna's initial supercilious attitude had been undermined despite desperately clinging to it openly; to be replaced with a gnawing jealousy.

It was L'rilly in her enforced limited duties who wondered about the truth of the matter; and discussed it with her fellow Queenriders. The idea she proposed was voted worth trying; and as it had been L'rilly who had broached the idea, as Pilgra laughingly said, she might as well be the one to implement it.

L'rilly decided to be as blunt as Pilgra or T'lana when she approached Carlinna.

"Carlinna" she said.

"Queenrider?"

"The foolish rivalry between you and Geriana is well known and creates a disharmony that interferes with the smooth running of the Weyr. I've a proposal."

"Ma'am?" Carlinna almost panicked. Geriana was well in with the weyrwomen, and if one of them was to be sent away, it would not be the weyrartist! For all the hard work, Carlinna loved being in the Weyr and around dragons and hated the thought of losing that contact even more than the disgrace!

L'rilly gave the girl a reassuring smile: the panic in the girl's eyes was actually a good sign. The Gold Rider went on,

"It was by way of a….well, a competition of sorts. We have several young people with some talent in artistic endeavour; and Geriana does not feel she has yet the maturity or experience to pick who should be given training. So we thought to ask an eminent artist to appraise work anonymously, not knowing gender or degree of training of the contestants; we would ask for an honest opinion on each artist. If Geriana and you were both bound by the same rules, would you abide by the judgement of the said artist and take any advice offered?"

Carlinna stared.

It should be an opportunity to show off her laboriously acquired and superior techniques.

The honesty of the artist's eye was not entirely stifled by her resentment towards Geriana.

But to refuse admitted defeat.

"Have – have you decided which artist to ask to come?" she asked politely.

L'rilly made a face.

"Alas, not Rhaghe" she named the murdered Master. "Not Niran; I'm told he drinks because he knows he can never equal Rhage, the idiot; Perschar is busy painting Lord Raid's latest granddaughter; Anil of course was found to have killed Rhaghe and is busy whitewashing byres for the next few turns. As to Rodey, his style is not universally admired – and I can see why. I'm told that Kellahan, who was trained by Rhaghe, is well thought of, though he's not been independent long and has not been named Master by any established Master….have you any suggestions?"

Carlinna took a deep breath. She did not want to name her own Master; he would know her style and it would be unfair. But she did have an idea.

"Agatta" she said, naming one of the very few female masters. "I've admired her work for a long time. She's modern in approach, but what she does works, where Rodey's doesn't always. She lives, I believe, in Lemos."

"Why did she not work on Lord Eveny and Lady Varilka's Hold? Was she busy like Perschar?"

Carlinna laughed scornfully.

"Lord Eveny'd not accept that painting is anything but a nice hobby for a woman; and even if Lady Varilka persuaded him, I bet Agatta would turn the job down. I've heard about the travesty of style juxtaposition at that Hold; Agatta wouldn't want to be associated with it!"

She had heard about it from the mouths of Geriana and her boys; but jealous as she was it never crossed Carlinna's mind to doubt the weyrartist's artistic judgement!

L'rilly went to find Agatta with a preconceived idea of someone almost as stuck up as Carlinna; and found instead a slender, dark haired, elfin figure, surprisingly young and painfully shy about her work; but it was the blob of paint endearingly smeared across the artist's face that really convinced L'rilly that she had come with the wrong idea. Such smears regularly decorated Geriana.

She was also enchanted that the artist ran out when Tamalenth landed, a brush shoved hastily behind one ear, and bowed to the big Queen.

"Oh! How beautiful you are!" said Agatta "Will you let me draw you, lovely Queen?"

Tamalenth almost smirked.

She was used to being drawn by Geriana and other aspirant child artists, but it was always flattering.

"Tamalenth says she always likes to be drawn and painted" said L'rilly, swinging down "But I trust you'll find time to listen to my request first; Tamalenth will pose at your direction whatever you decide."

"Oh! Er, yes, thank you, Queenrider" said Agatta, disconcerted, having forgotten that dragonriders came with dragons.

L'rilly put her request to Agatta. It sounded a most peculiar thing to ask; and the artist was half inclined to refuse. But she sensed there was something else behind the simple task the weyrwoman outlined, and her curiosity was piqued.

"Tell me, Queenrider, she asked "Why does the Weyr interest itself in artists?"

"Visualisations" said L'rilly succinctly. "Primarily, anyway. To have an accurate representation of more than just the most common transfer points depicted in all seasons saves a lot of time trying to track down a rider who's been there to give visualisation. We're hoping to build a library of pictures covering every corner of Pern, no cothold too small. The decorative aspects are a pleasant side effect."

"An ambitious plan. But now I understand, and it makes a lot of sense to train as many as may produce accurate representation. Could – could I ask a favour in return?"

"Of course. I was going to ask what you would charge; and favours come into that as well as any remuneration."

"I'd do it for free – for the chance to stay in the Weyr to sketch and paint for a while. Especially if there's a hatching in the offing."

"Stay as long as you like: we'll do our best to make you comfortable and meet all your needs, Master Agatta. We'd be delighted to have you. Dragons take great pleasure in being drawn, though I'm afraid they also find it amusing!"

Agatta had the feeling that the warm invitation was meant from the heart! Many declared themselves honoured to have her paint them – sometimes it was true, sometimes mere flattery – but to have a host 'delighted' had a much friendlier and more sincere feel, especially when the host represented a Weyr - and that was an honour for anyone to be invited to visit!

oOoOo

Carlinna stood nervously with the others as the great Agatta surveyed the collected works of the artistically inclined in the Weyr; they had been set up in the main teaching cavern. It had been decided, in consultation with Agatta, that all planning to enter should submit three pieces of work of subjects of their own choice, but showing a variation of subject. Agatta walked round quickly once, surveying everything briefly, then returned to the beginning to look and comment, artist by artist.

It was not in her brief to be kind; though she tried to find something constructive to say about each artist. Even when that comment managed to have no more praise than,

"An…enthusiastic approach. The artist here might achieve a level of competency such as the Weyr demands with training, but I feel that they would be happier treating their art as a hobby."

T'rin was grinning ruefully; it was a similar choice of words he used for weyrfolk certain they were destined to be great musicians if only given Harper training. The artist, a young Green Rider, burst into histrionic tears, and had to be soothed and taken out by his boyfriend. Those who knew the lad did not think he'd suffer long! Agatta looked upset.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone that much…." She murmured.

"His Green's proddy" said L'rilly. "Increases the emotional response; he'll be fine. When Aldeth rises he'll forget all about being tearful."

"Oh….good" said Agatta uncertainly, and moved on. Once discussing art her poise returned.

Some pictures that Carlinna would have dismissed as daubs had intrigued Agatta; and as she spoke, suddenly the girl could see why.

"This is untutored and rough" she said of one child's work – Carlinna happened to know he was a twelve turn old candidate – "But there is a sensitivity to the line that suggests that he or she sees and feels superbly. This artist has tried to paint the way he or she thinks I want them to; which was a mistake. I fancy the artist is seabred. I suggest this one sticks to depicting his or her emotional reaction to the sea, learning techniques to add to that. But techniques should not be imposed to the detriment of this free style. It will take a delicate and sensitive touch to train this artist, and I would be happy to give a few lessons while I am here."

As she spoke, Carlinna realised that she could almost imagine being at sea in the picture. Lucky child to be offered lessons with the great Agatta! She had, Carlinna knew, turned down an offer of seven hundred marks to teach one Holder's daughters for a turn! And if Agatta could extract talent from this untutored child, what would she make of her own?

At last Agatta came to Carlinna's work; the girl had submitted a portrait of L'rilly, a perspective painting of the Weyr from the watch heights and a picture, hardly more than a sketch, of Camnath dozing in the sun. Agatta thought, and pursed her lips.

"Some idiot has taught this artist tricks and techniques to spoil his or her natural style" she said. "There is a natural talent, which has been stifled by an excess of both too many techniques and some truly bad habits. Such bad habits should never have been permitted to continue, and I suspect they have been ingrained from a very early age. As there seems to have been some level of teaching, the master was severely at fault for not taking the student back to basics and insisting on looking at what is there not painting what is believed to be there."

Carlinna was blushing furiously.

Her Master had tried.

She had refused as being 'past that kid stuff' of painting simple geometric shapes and fruits to study line, form and tonal relationships.

He had shrugged and said, 'please yourself'.

Carlinna wanted to hide her embarrassment; but she wanted to hear Agatta's full assessment – and to stay to hear her comments on Geriana!

Agatta continued her pithy dissection of Carlinna's work, summing up that the student concerned was trammelled by too many preconceived ideas, too many tricks and too few touches of originality.

"But" she said "On a more hopeful note, this painting of a sleeping dragon has real promise. It has been painted from the heart not the trick box. And for that I urge this artist to persevere and try to lose the bad habits and go back to basics."

Carlinna swallowed hard. She had almost not entered that picture as it was not so highly finished as the other two!

Agatta came next to Geriana's work and stood regarding it. Geriana had submitted a picture of dragons departing at dawn, the nearest rider leaning over to take a bag of firestone; a graphite stick sketch of T'lana's twins and daughter playing together making mud pies and a meticulously detailed and accurate picture of some wild flower that Carlinna did not know the name of, with the weyr misty and mysterious in the background.

Agatta stared a long time.

"I hardly know what to say" she said at last. "One is so rarely privileged to meet the truly talented. This artist – and I truly say, artist – has very little to learn, beyond, as we all learn, that there are always more ambitions and more things to see and understand. The accuracy of the depiction of the Weyr shows the kind of detail you say you look for for visualisations and yet without taking from that grandeur is the meticulous depiction of Northern Cattlebane that makes me half afraid I'll prick myself on it…..if you are playing a trick on me and have slipped in some master's work, Weyrwoman L'rilly, I forgive you for the privilege of seeing this work" she added.

"The artist is self taught and has no papers of competence" said L'rilly.

"Self taught! Remarkable ability and insight to re-invent technique! And an instinct not to work things up too far – that sketch is charming as it stands! I would love, during my stay, to work with this artist, if I may. And if he or she feels the desire I will gladly offer papers of competence. I'd say it will not be many turns – if indeed so long – before this one is acclaimed as Master" she finished.

"I will happily introduce the artist to you later" said L'rilly. "She is in fact our weyrartist, but has wondered if she was competent to train others… I think you have answered that question. Will you come to dinner now? The youngsters will want to assimilate your criticism and the lower cavern weyrwomen wish you to appreciate THEIR artistry in the feast they have laid on for you!"

Agatta laughed and nodded.

"I will try to do it justice" she said, going out with L'rilly.

Carlinna stood for a moment. To hear a blunt assessment of her own work from her heroine had hurt enough; to hear Geriana praised to the skies was just the outside. With a strangled sob, she fled.

Carlinna, sobbing on her bunk, became aware of arms around her shoulders. Almost instinctively she turned towards the body beside her for comfort; and had sobbed well into the tunic clad chest for several minutes before she realised it was Geriana who held her.

She pulled away.

Geriana said softly,

"She was pretty hard on you, I guess. But she was right about your picture of Camnath. It's good; and recognisable, not just 'a sleeping dragon'."

"Aren't you content with being praised to the skies by the pre-eminent artist on Pern without taunting me?" Carlinna's voice was raw.

"No taunt was meant. I meant what I said about Camnath. C'mon, Carlinna, at least she said you've latent ability. And it's not your fault if your master failed you by not developing it properly."

There was a fresh storm of sobbing; and from somewhere between the sobs the confession that it WAS her fault; that she had been too proud to listen.

Geriana listened gravely; then she said,

"To my mind, he still didn't try hard enough. But Carlinna, it's not as though it's too late! You can work on your bad habits – and I'll help, and I bet we can ask Agatta to give you some pointers too. I offered before, but you weren't interested then. But I'll gladly repeat the offer."

"Why? Why should you? And how come it comes so easy to you even without a master?" added Carlinna bitterly.

Geriana shrugged.

"Why? Oh I hate to see talent wasted. Besides, I'd rather we were friends than rivals, it would be much more comfortable. And to be selfish, it'd be handy to have someone to help me do visualisations. How ever much raw talent that kid Sessel has, it'll be turns before he can produce something useable. As to why it comes easy to me, well it doesn't. I'm just plain stubborn; and part of my makeup is that I was determined to show my father that my scribblings weren't useless; and to answer his taunts every time I drew an inaccuracy. I was lucky that my mother told me what was good as well as pointing out where I had gone wrong."

"What horrid parents!" gasped Carlinna "Why, mine told me I was brilliant!"

Geriana snorted.

"Pardon me, but they did no favours to you" she said. "I'd go with describing my father as horrid – I fled my home to avoid marrying Lord Aven – but like I said, my mother told me what was good and was gentle in pointing out mistakes. So I could further improve the former and learn to correct the latter. She knew no techniques, but she had – has, I suppose – a great eye, and could always see WHY things didn't work. I suspect she was a frustrated artist herslf, which was why she insisted that I be allowed drawing materials and not be beaten for drawing."

Carlinna thought about that. The very idea of being beaten for drawing was unthinkable!

"I – I guess I've a lot to learn" she said.

"Know what? I reckon the best way to start unlearning is to watch the little kids drawing on H'llon's failed sheets with charcoal. They have no preconceived ideas. You can see the talents and the bad habits in them; and learn to draw through their eyes. You'll soon, I wager, figure out for yourself just what bad habits you have, rather than have to have me point them out."

"All right; I'll try. But you'd better help me find my bad habits, because I don't know how to look. Hey, hadn't you better go and talk to Agatta? She wanted to meet you."

"She can wait. She's an outsider. Weyrpeople come first – even those we don't always hit it off with."

Yes, thought Carlinna. It's why I really want to stay in the Weyr. Even important people like Agatta come second to other Weyrfolk. And it's why Geriana is so popular; it would be so easy to just bask in adulation and praise, but she put a fellow weyrperson first.

She hugged Geriana with real warmth.

"Wait for me to wash my face and I'll walk over with you?" she said, rather shyly.

"Every time!" agreed Geriana.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Serehana**

Serehana missed Elissa. Elissa was a sensible girl not given to giggling or soppy ides. Still, even with one's best friend gone to complete her apprenticeship in the Woodcrafter Hall, there was plenty to do in the Weyr, and Serehana was glad to run errands for her foster mother while Y'lara found herself unwontedly laid low with morning sickness.

Not that a little thing like illness laid Y'lara particularly low, saving that bad winter ailment she had caught when running medicines; but Serehana knew instinctively that Y'lara liked having her around, if only to have someone to pick a good argument with. Y'lara and her weyrmate M'kel did occasionally run out of subjects to argue over, and Serehana would try to pick a good contentious subject so that Y'lara could put the opposite view!

As Y'lara's pregnancy settled itself down, the seabred Green Rider started taking more of an interest in the mechanics of Weyr life because of her need to avoid going _Betweeni. _ She said to Serehana,

"You know, I know you're a little young, but you're very mature for your turns. Are you going to try for Impression next time a Queen rises?"

Serehana stared, open mouthed.

"It had never crossed my mind" she said, honestly.

"What do you think of the idea?"

"Of Impressing? Wonderful of course. Beyond imagination" her fosterling said softly.

"Good; we'll do that then."

"Hold it though, Y'lara" Serehana said firmly; Y'lara preferred people to speak their mind and truly respected those whom she could not push into her own plans. "There'll be a mating flight soon I should think, it's been a while; and you're pregnant. You'll need a hand – several hands – after you birth. If I'm caring for a dragonet – if I should Impress this young – I'll not be in a position to help you much."

"And that would be a reason to spoil your chances why?" demanded Y'lara, scowling. "Forget THAT, my girl! I've friends enough to rally round. You don't need…" she paused, then reached out a hand. "I don't mean that like it sounds. Don't think I don't appreciate your offer; for I do. You're the best, Serehana. And that's one reason I'm looking forward to you being a colleague of mine, a sister Green Rider in the female wing."

Serehana sniffed hard. When someone like Y'lara verged on soppy it was hard not to respond.

"You're pretty all right yourself, Y'lara" she said with studied casualness.

Y'lara nodded curtly.

Y'lara, M'kel and Serehana were not demonstrative of their deeper feelings, though Y'lara tried to show affection to M'kel's various young children. To outsiders, Y'lara and Serehana seemed to have little affection for each other; and their noisy quarrels scarcely seemed to speak of their deep understanding for each other!

To Y'lara, Serehana was even more the little sister she never had than her niece, raised by her parents; when she left for the weyr, Ylara had been too young to appreciate young Tualai.

To Serehana, Y'lara was a rescuer and protector and a role model. Though M'kel had initially rescued Serehana from being lost in a card game to a pervert, it had been Y'lara who had sorted out all the practicalities!

Serehana did not feel particularly comfortable with many of the weyrbred youngsters around her own age. About her closest friend in her peer group since Elissa had gone was Darellon, one of the youngsters who had come with D're. Darellon had a club foot, pulled almost straight now; and he was of course a young logicator. When Rayenn came to the Weyr, fostered by Z'kan and Z'linda, Darellon was glad of a boy to form a friendship with; but both did concede that Serehana was as good as any boy, and she was an intimate of both. Rayenn was pleased to be a friend of a friend of Elissa whom he had known at the Woodcrafter Hall; for it had been she who had written to arrange his fostering in the Weyr. That they would all stand together for Impression next time there was a clutch also drew them closer; for they felt very seriously their responsibility to help the new candidates fir in! As such, Serehana even tried to be kind to the girl Siselly, brought by L'gal, but found it an uphill task, for the girl seemed to Serehana to be immature, boring and rather lacking in spirit.

Admittedly, Serehana's idea of spirit was to indulge in such sports as abseiling, not to the choice of everyone, and diving from the back of indulgent dragons – Vorth and Tanath – into the lake, seeing how many somersaults she could perform before she hit the water. There were those who would have described Siselly as prudent in avoiding such activities rather than poor spirited.

It was Segrith who was the first Queen to rise next; and as Y'lara had entered her middle trimester she suggested to Serehana a trip to her home Hold.

"I've a niece there about your age, a few months older perhaps" Y'lara said "Who has expressed an interest in Impression. I thought I'd see if she was still of the same mind. And I've a kid brother too might want to come."

"I'd better see to quarters then, until we get regular candidates in" said Serehana.

Y'lara snorted.

"They can stay where they are until Segrith clutches" she said. "My family's successful enough, we're not poor. My father and brothers catch and salt bordo that go all over; and mother's spiderclaw terrine sells in BENDEN. Why should the Weyr have to feed 'em when they're fine where they are? Besides, it'll give 'em the chance to get used to leaving home." She added.

Y'lara was hugged and thumped by a seemingly endless stream of brothers (there were in fact seven older ones and one younger) and their wives and older offspring. When she introduced Serehana, the younger girl was given much the same treatment. It was a rough and ready display of affection and Serehana could see where Y'lara got her manner from! It might have frightened a more sensitive child, but Serehana was happy to respond in kind, cheerfully headbutting with the youngest brother.

The niece Y'lara had come to see, young Tualai, was a merry eyed, dark haired girl dressed in breeches like a boy and as indistinguishable from the boys as Serehana herself. Serehana took an instant liking to her. She liked Rollin as well, Y'lara's younger brother; and told him how pleased her friends Dorellan and Rayenn would be to have another boy about the place.

He grinned.

"That's two, if you count Tualai."

Tualai stuck out her tongue.

She and her uncle were on similar terms that they would have been had they been siblings; her mother had died birthing her, and she had been raised by Y'lara's parents.

Serehana was glad to be part of Y'lara's large and loud family. They supported their Impressed relative wholeheartedly, and treated M'kel as a brother too. Serehana heard Y'lara's mother ask after M'kel's three children as though they were her grandchildren; and Y'lara promised to bring them on a visit. As for Y'lara's condition, she announced it cheerfully aloud with none of the coy embarrassment some might have shown; and was roundly teased, mostly with comments of sympathy for the 'poor little sprout'!

Y'lara's mother, Yolaia, also asked quietly,

"How are Tylisse and Tyalla?"

Y'lara grinned.

"Young T'alla and Seelith are doing well – remember, we contract our girls too! Do you recall they're clutchmates of young M'rian, the young widow you advised to come to us? They're almost ready to fight Thread now, you know. Tylisse might well have Impressed if we'd put her to egg, but she's ended up with Sh'allen. I told you about him, didn't I? He Impressed the deformed Brown after his own Bronze died."

"Poor young man. Yes, you told me. Is Tylisse happy with him?"

"Deliriously. They've gone to live with T'lana's foster father to help fight Thread out there; Warneth produces a good flame, even though hs wings are stunted. I should think she's probably breeding by now" said Y'lara cheerfully. "He's a good man; far better than that ignorant oaf of a husband of hers. Rayal did her a favour by dying."

Her mother sighed .

She could not dispute her daughter's words.

Her cousin Tyrell had been a stubborn man and had insisted on arranging his daughter Tylisse's marriage into a traditionalist and hidebound family at Safehaven Seahold.

At leat Tylisse had had the will and the gumption to take her own daughter away to the Weyr when her husband had been lost at sea.

Serehana said later,

"You're very lucky in your family, Y'lara."

Y'lara pondered.

"Yes, I suppose I am" she said. "They support the Weyr wholeheartedly; and the Harpers. And we all have a lot of free choice. Why, my brothers all helped Larol – that's my third brother – to kidnap his wife Lytris, she's the redhead, because her father thought she'd be marrying beneath her. She arranged to get a message out and escaped; and they were 'missing at sea' together for three days. Being old fashioned, her father made the best of it and gave permission. He's never spoken to Tular – m'father – since."

"Silly old fool" said Serehana.

"His loss" shrugged Y'lara.

Serehana definitely intended choosing her own weyrmate when the time came.

She could always sequester herself if she Impressed and had not found a suitable mate before her dragon rose for the first time. There was plenty of time before having to worry about that!


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Mirielle**

Mirielle lay in bed for a minute or two every morning after she awoke wondering it her waking were part of her dream and she'd wake to find it all gone away! She had never believed that she could ever be so contented and happy!

Not that she had been in any way Unhappy before; but life as a Holdless trader's niece was quite tough, even at the best of times; and the abuses of Lord Aven, including the rape of her little sister Kaili, had put a strain on the whole family. It had been so wonderful to find that her beloved brother Daire, feared dead, had become Bronze Rider D're! And the hospitality of the Weyr extended to taking the tale of injustice on the Mulgan family before Lord Bargen!

Now, best of all, life had become unbelievably wonderful!

Kaili had been given the opportunity to grow up away from her family, and more important, away from the twins that had been the tangible result of Lord Aven's dubious gallantries; Mirielle for the first time in years did not feel the need to worry about and care for her little sister. In addition, and the most wonderful thing she could ever have imagined, she was a candidate, with the chance of Impressing a dragon friend. If there was anything more wonderful life could hold, Mirielle was not aware of it! She thought all dragons were wonderful, and had formed as close a friendship as any but a dragon's own rider could with Tamalenth, the Golden Queen Impressed to her beloved brother's weyrmate, L'rilly. L'rilly had been wonderful and had agreed to foster both Kaili's twins; and Mirielle had been glad to have the opportunity to repay her help by helping bathe and oil Tamalenth during the Queenrider's serious illness, during which time she formed so close a bond with the unhappy and worried Queen.

Mirielle did worry a little that, when other candidates arrived, they might misunderstand and resent her friendship with a Queenrider; but she was a sensible girl, and shrugged the thought off. After all, High Reaches was an informal sort of place. Either new candidates would accept that, and fit in; or they would not, and would not.

Mirielle's serene demeanour and naturally good manners could offend no-one; even Prisca, who despised her Holdless birth, gave her grudging respect. As other candidates began to arrive in anticipation of a clutch she found she could get on with just about all of them. Firmly she told herself that she would NOT take an interest in young Siselly; being a sensible girl, Mirielle realised that if she let the younger girl treat her like an elder sister, she would be lumbered with another Kaili. It sounded dreadful when she thought that to herself, as though she did not love her little sister; but she recognised the truth in L'rilly's summation that she should live for herself for a bit before she DID start resenting Kaili! Thus she treated Siselly with pleasantness, but distance.

Of the early candidates in, Katha was closest to Mirielle in age; Sibealle and Libethra were older. Libethra was not technically a candidate, but Mirielle was privy to the Weyrwomen's plans for her! Imbelline, with her quaint way of talking, seemed older than her turns and had besides a practical outlook on life that Mirielle found endearing. Shuba she could not understand at all; but as the girl spent all her leisure time with her lover Joana she had little need to be anything but polite.

And so high summer was reached; and even so far north and so high in the mountains it was close in the confines of the bowl, the very singing of the weesweets drowsy and unwilling. Children were fretful and snappish; and Mirielle was glad they were none of her responsibility! In such weather, Threadfall posed more of a risk, being neither frozen nor drowned, and liable to grow quickly if it reached the ground in the lush growth of the relatively brief northern summer. T'bor had been assiduous in sending out his people to the most remote cotholds carrying the grubs to deal with the menace on the ground as soon as Masterfarmer Andemon had bred new batches, but it would be the next Pass before they were seeded freely enough to have any real impact and prevent the need for Holders to walk sweep after the Fall was over. It was not a comfortable time; mentally or physically, for candidates spent much of their time bagging firestone and the gritty, grubby feeling added to the sweaty discomfort engendered by the heat. When not at her duties, Mirielle liked to change after bathing into a loose frock and sit outside in the shade with some sewing, watching the world go by.

Mirielle was curious, therefore, when a Brown dragon flew in bearing the distinctive orange knots of Ista Weyr. In fact, most of the logicators paused briefly in whatever they were doing to assess the young man with the unaccustomed tan, bright clothing, and several packs slung on the broad back of his dragon. He was a good looking man, the suntan dark over probably naturally swarthy features, a crop of crisp curly black hair that escaped all unruly when he pulled off his flying cap, and large, expressive brown eyes, almond shaped but with the tiny wrinkles starting that speak of being regularly screwed up against bright sunlight.

The Brown Rider noticed Mirielle appraising him, and returned the compliment, flashing her a smile that displayed perfect white teeth.

Mirielle was not usually given to blushing; but she felt her cheeks warm, and she looked down her short nose at the Rider and the unmistakeable invitation in his eyes. Did he think she was available and easy?

Actually, she told herself, probably, yes. It was well known that many girls came to weyrs to enjoy the freedoms that they offered; and that included the sexual freedoms.

oOoOo

K'shon went jauntily in to see the Weyrleader of High Reaches Weyr, firmly suppressing nervousness. The pretty girl he had encountered was a boost, though she sure looked more strait-laced than he was accustomed to!

T'bor listened to K'shon's story and his reasons for transferring to High Reaches; and read the letter from D'ram that the young man had brought. He nodded.

"D'ram is, of course" said the Weyrleader "Quite naturally preoccupied by his Weyrwoman's ill health. It is not, perhaps a good time to have worried him with additional things."

"He is still Weyrleader" said K'shon. "I never asked him to DO anything; only to let me pick some volunteers and experiment. G'dened said it might take his mind of Fanna's condition."

T'bor did not sigh.

He had grown too used to T'lana and H'llon to even find this young man's ideas strange, let alone outrageous. He said,

"Go to Weyrwoodcrafter H'llon and ask for paper. Pick an empty weyr for yourself, there are a few unoccupied, and when you've settled in, write down ALL your ideas, with diagrams where applicable for different patterns. Have them on my desk as soon as you can. Threadfall tomorrow morning one hour before dawn; join H'llon's wing, it's an experimental wing, you'll have to run through his patterns with him." He nodded dismissal; and K'shon found himself meekly leaving.

He picked up his bags and grinned again at Mirielle.

"How'd you like to give me a hand unpacking and stay to help me settle in?" he said to her, taking her for a lower cavern woman almost certain to be flattered by the attentions of a Brown Rider.

He was disconcerted to be regarded steadily by a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"I trust, Brown Rider" said Mirielle in her soft Ruathan brogue "That you did not mean that suggestion as it sounded. For I'd be taking it as an insult so I would that ye'd be suggesting the use of me body for a temporary fit of bodily gratification for all of Pern like I was no more than a pot of klah t'be consumed."

K'shon was taken aback; but it was such an incongruous comment. He saw the funny side and laughed.

"I apologise, if you feel I've insulted you" he said. "I'm intrigued by the choice o comparison, though. I might have expected a girl to ask if I thought she was a loving wench – but a pot of klah?"

She shrugged.

"Sure and it's not like a loving wench at all. They, after all, sell a commodity and 'tis their bread. 'Tis not a commodity I'm prepared to but on sale at all, t'be sure" her brogue broadened "But I'm also not used t'being asked casually to donate it. 'Tis the casual attitude puts me in mind of askin' for klah."

K'shon was fascinated by the accent as well as the pretty face; and by her articulate reasoning.

"I see!" he said. "Well, I have apologised; can I modify the request to one of helping me get a weyr straight and my unpacking sorted?"

Mirielle considered.

"Very well, Brown Rider, I'd be glad to help in any way I can. Where will you be weyring? Did T'bor suggest anywhere?"

He grinned.

"That I don't know; the Weyrleader said, pick an unoccupied one."

"We've precious few of those….we've a good complement of riders, over three hundred and fifty and building."

K'shon whistled.

"That's pretty good, especially considering how High Reaches started short handed after, er, the change of leadership. How's that managed?"

"Conventional wisdom holds that it's down to the efforts of our fine Weyrlingmaster R'gar; sure, the joke amongst the Blooded is that they're almost overtrained. I, for one, would be happy to know I was so well trained that my actions were automatic."

She spoke more like a Rider than a lower cavern woman and K'shon was beginning to wonder if he had put his foot in it up to the neck as D'ram was often heard to sigh was his wont.

"Er, look – can I ask you who you are?"

"F'sure. Me name's Mirielle and I'm a candidate for Segrith's clutch when she lays it."

"You've some assurance on you. I can see why they picked you on Search. Though if the clutch isn't laid yet, why are they Searching girls? You can't guarantee a Golden Queen egg."

Mirielle looked down her nose again.

"First off, I came t'be with kin, not on Search, initially; and it was suggested to me that I stand. Second, I'm planning on standing for a Green dragon anyway."

"Like Mirrim?" he was half scornful "Say, you're way too even tempered and nice to fly a Green!"

Mirielle laughed.

"And you have no tact at all, Brown Rider. Now suppose you tell me your name and why you're here if it's NOT to get the chance to chase our female Green Riders; and I'll take you to see Keerana about some basic furniture."

"Keerana?"

"Our Headwoman. Everyone, I mean EVERYONE defers to Keerana; she keeps the place running."

"I'll bear that in mind, Candidate Mirielle. My name's K'shon, and my move was suggested by my, uh, previous, Weyrleader."

Mirielle cocked up an eyebrow.

"Oh – you've got ideas they can't take?" she said.

"Sounds like you've heard it all before" K'shon was not sure if he was relieved or hurt.

"Let's just be sayin' that it constitutes another reason we have a full and effective complement; if someone had a new idea and it's a good one, we implement it" she grinned ruefully "Here's meself talking as though I'm a fully fledged Rider already! But me brother and his weyrmate bein' full of enthusisasm, it's hard not be carried away meself, for he's me best brother, and she's me dearest friend."

"And who are they?"

"Me brother's called D're; and he weyrs with L'rilly."

He blinked.

"You contract the names of your female Green Riders too?"

"And Gold. Savin' only Pilgra, for she's unique and 'twil not shorten f'ease in any case; and 'tis used everyone is to her name in full anyway."

"And what colours do your brother and his mate ride then?" he asked.

She regarded him steadily.

"why, does it make a difference to you?"

"Not to me, but it does most places. And by your manner, I'm wondering if they're Bronze and Gold."

"As it happens they are" she said "But it does not affect my manner, I hope, K'shon. I know, as a candidate, I am the lowest of the low; but that does not prevent my free autonomy over me own body, nor does it affect the fact that I have respect earned to meself for having skills outside of primping and whinin' as some candidates seem t'think is the proper way t'behave."

He chuckled.

"Great Shells, that's the truth with many of the girls! Do your skills by any chance include cleaning if one of your few spare weyrs is dirty?"

"Indeed it does; I said I'd help and that includes clearing out any accumulation of dust. I'll go get brushes and change into work clothes. I suggest that one" she pointed up "Right above the weyrling barracks. They're less popular for some reason, though the Harperweyr has taken over a good few of 'em. The one at the top there will get most sun for longest for your thin Ista blood."

oOoOo

The weyr Mirielle had suggested caught the last rays of the sun in summer and was rather hot at this time of the turn; though to someone used to the southern heat of Ista it was less noticeable.

"Not easy to keep it cool" K'shon remarked, not entirely satisfied having brought Mirielle and her cleaning equipment up to see it.

"Believe you me, Brown Rider K'shon, you'll be glad of it in the winter" she told him "And so will your dragon."

"Guth is already put out" he said.

"I'll bet" she started brushing with a will "This won't take long; it's only been empty since just after last Turnover, it was occupied by an elderly Oldtimer who liked the warmth….it's a swap really, 'cos he got fed up of joint ail and asked to go live out his last turns in Ista. So tell me, what ideas were so radical even D'ram threw you out? T'bor says he's a very practical man and he can't praise anyone much more highly."

K'shom was torn between pleasure at praise for his former Weyrleader and slightly hurt at the suggestion he'd been thrown out.

"It wasn't like that!" he sounded injured. "He – he's a little testy right now. Fanna's ill, you know." Mirielle nodded; the Oldtimer Weyrwoman had been showing signs of illness for a while, and everyone was very sorry for her and for D'ram, for they were, as T'bor put it, the best face of the Oldtimers. Mirielle suspected that he had forgotten that his own Weyrwoman Pilgra was also an Oldtimer! K'shon added, "I just had some ideas about some wings flying a slightly different pattern and with flamethrowers as well as the dragons flaming."

She nodded.

"To, well not double, but to increase efficiency. I can only think of one objection anyone might have to that."

"What's that?" he almost snapped.

"Well, as I understand it, dragons talk to each other constantly in Fall in their minds; and they know where each other is, and so flaming accidents are rare. Queens are few in number, so they're less likely to flame each other. With larger numbers of Riders holding flamethrowers, I'm thinkin' the statistical likelihood of an accident increases exponentially with every extra Rider" she was pleased that she had remembered T'lana's technical terms for the last sentence.

"But Riders sense exactly where dragons are too!" he said.

"K'shon, do explain that ye've a rare gift when you tell the rest" said Mirielle "For I've heard enough of people soundin' off about things to know that YOU might know; but most people don't."

He stared.

"They don't?"

"You've never mentioned it, right, because you assumed it was part of Impressing?"

He nodded.

"I bet ye knew when dragons came from _Between _ before you Impressed."

"Of course."

"Huh, no of course about it. It's a gift. Like H'llon senses Thread and heavy weather and T'lana talks to all dragons…lots of Riders have gifts but it don't stand to reason they're all the same."

He looked crestfallen.

"Then my ideas are useless" he said.

"Not necessarily" said Mirielle. "If the leading edge Riders used flamethrowers the nature of being at the front would decrease the risk of accidents, because even in wedge they'd be flaming outwards."

He nodded eagerly.

"Or if people were at staggered heights in lines it could work!" he almost shouted.

Mirielle grinned.

"Why not ask H'llon for some paper to draw it up and write it out? T'bor's willing to try most new ideas if they've a good sound basis and have been thought properly through; once clever people like R'gar, T'lana and L'gani have discussed it and pulled it apart."

"I guess T'bor's very unusual, isn't he?"

"I guess it's what comes of being self confident. He doesn't have to doubt himself – or his people. He's proud to have unusual folk here" explained Mirielle. "T'lana says he used to get a little uptight before he got used to her, but by the time H'llon arrived he figured that by comparison she was quite conservative."

"There are stories here!"

She shot him a look.

"Aye, and if you're to be one of us you're entitled to be hearing them. Guth, I'll trouble you to move your tail."

The Brown dragon looked startled; but meekly moved his tail for Mirielle to sweep dust off the ledge.

"He's not used to non Riders addressing him" said K'shon.

"Dear me, what a singularly boring lot of non Riders you must have been associating with, Guth" said Mirielle calmly. "You'll find it very different here."

"Apparently" murmured K'shon.

"Now, K'shon, if you feel like klah and rolls, we can go to the eating cavern and I'll tell you those stories" said Mirielle brightly "And after he's dropped us Guth can come back here to bask or go hunting as he chooses."

T'bor asked Pilgra if anyone had taken pity on and seen to the comforts of that overexcited young Rider from Ista. She grinned.

"I saw Mirielle take him in hand" she volunteered. T'bor looked relieved.

"Ah, yes. Mirielle. Steady girl, that. Seemed to be settling, did he?"

"She took him to see Keerana first and Hllon second. Last I saw they were arguing over something he was drawing out and D're and l'rilly had dropped in to add comment."

T'bor smiled happily.

"Then his ideas are as good as sorted one way or another" he said. "L'rilly's still a little, ah, volatile, but D're has a good head on him."

K'shon was inclined to try to treat L'rilly and D're with formal deference; and had received some funny looks. Before long, however, he became aware that the good natured banter around him seemed independent of relative rank; and he began to relax. He was beginning to realise that Mirielle had truly meant what she said about how attitude being nothing to do with her relatives - but with her relative ability!

H'llon too joined them and was drawn enthusiastically into the discussion, but rapidly and reluctantly brought the cogitations to a close.

"For I'm on a different errand, K'shon" he said. "You've been assigned to fly in my wing, because you're ready to take on new ideas, and we work closely with L'gani's wing, because I was his Wingsecond for a while and we know how each other thinks. I want you to meet the others and L'gani and talk through the way we fly formations."

H'llon liked Weyrsecond L'gani and had been glad to have had the chance to fly as his second to learn the ropes; his own radical ideas had recently been implemented by T'bor to have a protective wing of strong dragons with high stamina but relatively manoeuvrability to cover dragons arriving and leaving, such as weyrlings bringing firestone – the time of greatest risk in the life of any dragonrider – and the half way change of the weaker Green dragons. So far the protective wing had been so successful, that with the good numbers of dragons, T'bor was considering another of H'llon's suggestions of changing in whole wings so that Fall was flown to its end by fresh dragons. L'gani had supported H'llon's ideas and was also a keen amateur woodcrafter, a skill learned building boats in the seahold where he had been born. He had helped H'llon to hand pick his team, currently just ten strong. Not all the riders were as suitable as H'llon had hoped, or entirely happy in their roles, so he hoped that this new and enthusiastic Istan would prove more suitable! K'len and R'bret were keen on the idea, but H'llon knew they would both be happier in a regular wing. Z'nil and L'zayn, clutchmates of H'llon, were more than happy, and as twins seemed to have an almost telepathic bond, that helped tremendously; Z'kan, not officially there at all, was his wingsecond, tremendously proud of his daughter's weyrmate. R'cal was good to try anything new; and M'kel was also a believer in H'llon's ideas. The final members at the moment were S'net and S'negen, also brothers and able to work with a close bond, and at H'llon's insistence their lover B'kas had been moved into the female wing as more protected, that they could better keep their minds on the dangerous task in hand without worrying about him.

K'shon was overwhelmed by the cheerful welcome he received; and was, to say the least, impressed by the complexity of the High Reaches formations; he had thought Mirielle to be exaggerating a little when she suggested how careful flamethrower wielding Riders would have to be in formation changes, but now he saw them demonstrated, by diagram and by walking formation, he saw that if anything she had understated the case! It was a graceful and complex dance that the riders performed to get the best cover for those below!

"It must be hard to co-ordinate" he said.

L'gani, explaining standard formations, nodded.

"If we didn't have T'lana directing it'd be risky indeed" he said. "But like Lessa and Brekke, she speaks to all dragons."

"And Siriwenne will be directing more when she's old enough to Impress" reminded H'llon "And she already volunteered to merge with the dragons of my wing to let them know when weyrlings go _Between_ here so they're expecting them. It's how we can be so complex."

"And the poor child not even given a chance to grow up!" laughed L'gani.

"She volunteered; she likes being part of the patterns" said H'llon equably. "I told her to tell me if it was too much of a strain, and T'lana's watching her. Any nightmares and she's off the duty."

"By the by" said L'gani "As well as your new ideas – T'bor gave me the gist of what you said – have you any talents lurking we need to know about? H'llon was with us ages before he admitted to sensing Thread and bad weather and it took our T'lana a whole turn before anyone knew she could talk to dragons. By which time she'd borrowed Laranth and given T'bor several grey hairs when R'gar was ill….these talented idiots don't think it important enough to mention."

K'shon shuffled.

"Well I can tell good candidates, but most can I guess…and Mirielle seemed to think it important that I know exactly where other dragons are, she reckoned it wasn't common to all…." He saw the interest in the faces of the others "So she's right? It is unusual?" he pulled a face. "No wonder everyone thought I was insane to suggest carrying flamethrowers as well as flaming. It would be riskier if people didn't know exactly where everyone else was."

"But listen!" H'llon was excited "If there are other people with the same skill, it makes sense to include them in the protective wing and train them to use flamethrowers too! I'll make enquiries…."

"You do that, H'llon" said L'gani, equably. "Now, back to formations…."

oOoOo

Mirielle was with the other steady candidates and flightless weyrlings passing out firestone predawn; and K'shon gave her a grin. She gave him a good luck 'thumbs up' in time honoured fashion. Despite his unflattering assumption about her willingness to be a casual lover at their first meeting, Mirielle found she rather liked this cheerful, enthusiastic Brown Rider!

Most riders had family or friends to greet them on return; K'shon was expecting a lonely homecoming, stiff and stinking. He dared hope, however; and was delighted to find Mirielle waited with three mugs of klah, and offered him one. The others were for L'rilly and D're. D're and Esruth were still at the stage of carrying firestone back and forth; for Esruth had not achieved his full growth yet, and still got tired flying from the growing he was doing. K'shon would have wondered about a man of D're's age and maturity on so young a dragon had not his story been one of those Mirielle had told, by way of explanation of the reputation High Reaches had for oddities.

D're had been an oddity K'shom was very glad to be in the position to help to protect in H'llon's wing; and he had learned a great deal more respect for the big Wingleader. He had wondered if the protective wing would be a soft option; but it had been anything but, requiring constant vigilance and concentration. And if whole wings were to be swapped in and out, it would comprise some of the few riders who would fly the entire of Fall. It had been, however, pure showmanship to protect the arriving Telgar Weyr wings when they took up the task on the borders of Crom; and it must have been galling indeed for the arrogant-looking young Wingleader to know he was indebted to one of the High Reaches eccentricities when he emerged right under a gout of Thread that H'llon's Melth had neatly seared with a beautiful economy of flame. H'llon, a frequent attendee at Fandarel's ideas exchange was equally obsessed by efficiency as the Mastersmith, and insisted that his wing's dragons learn to expel just enough and no more.

Meantime, K'shon gratefully took the proffered mug of klah from Mirielle and grinned a tired grin at her.

"Right now, I have to say, that's a far more welcome thing than a roll in the furs with anyone!" he teased.

She grinned back; and it moved her from pretty to truly lovely, her chestnut hair glowing in the early morning sun. He looked at her seriously.

"There seem to be a lot of – well, outside, I'd call them 'old married couples" he said.

"Why do you think we can cope with so many female riders?" she asked. "Stable relationships mean less bitching; less bitching means a lower level of irritability for the dragon when she's ready to rise, because there are less undercurrents, meaning less irritability in Riders of proddy dragons; and it's all good."

He nodded.

"Mirielle, I'd like to get to know you better" he said "As a Brown Rider, of course, I'd have no chance at a Queen – only Canth has ever been big enough. Which tends to lead to a, er, casual attitude in Brown Riders particularly. But under the circumstances…."

"I've not Impressed" she warned. "I may not."

"With your brother Impressing a Bronze and your lack of fear, not to say almost cavalier attitude towards dragons?" he scoffed.

"Oh! That's just because I helped with Tamalenth when L'rilly was ill. Tamalenth's inclined to go broody and sulk when things aren't going very well; you have to jolly her along a bit" explained Mirielle. "Unlike L'rilly who wears all her emotions on the outside, Tamalenth takes it all within. So much for dragons being like their Riders; they're a clear case of opposites attract."

He chuckled.

"But you'd not manage that if they scared you."

She stared.

"Whyever would you think I'd ever be scared? Dragons are wonderful!"

"That's what I mean. Your attitude. You belong with a dragon, you know."

She frowned.

"But K'shon, if I don't Impress and we've got close, it could be difficult. And part of me's saying that it's not so sure I am that I want to be wooed just on the offchance I have a dragon to satisfy Guth. What about bein' wooed for just me own sweet self?"

He sipped his klah thoughtfully.

"I see what you mean. Like, I hate rich girls making eyes at me just because I'm 'the Brown Rider'. But you attract me. And I like talking with you. I suppose the thing that concerns ME is if there's a Golden egg and you become a Queenrider; and I'm left out of the best loving of your life."

She grinned at him.

"Oh, there's no chance of that! Zaira will have any Queen egg there is, we all know THAT! Besides" she was sober "This is all very – rapid. It – it makes me a little nervous. I know R'cal and A'ira took one look at each other and ended up weyrmates from that moment, but that sort of suddenness is not for me."

"You're aware of me though, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Very much so. But I don't want to spoil anything by rushing it."

"You mean we should wait until after Hatching? To see if you're wrong about this Zaira? To see if you Impress? What?"

She shook her head.

"If I should Impress a Queen – which is highly unlikely, for I'm not sure if I could handle the responsibility – it would make no difference to who I weyred with. Isn't that a part of Weyr attitudes? That dragonlust is accepted and not necessarily a part of daily life?"

"Well, yes…."

"Of course, Y'lara boxed M'kel's ears when Breeneth caught Tanath not his Vorth, but it didn't split them; and Guth looks Benden bred. And Segrith's an Oldtimer Queen. If there was, and if I did, he'd just have to go into training like Camnath did" she gurgled with laughter and told him the story of R'cal and A'ira.

"So…what is it that you are saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying" she said firmly "That I really want to know you better; to become friends first before thinking about being lovers. I want to go to Gathers with you; take time off with you, let Guth get to know me so if I do Impress and we're of the same mind, he's used to the idea of us all four being together. I'll mend your clothes for you, bring you klah after Fall and you can take me on trips. And we'll see how it goes – nothing set in stone. Then if we do get on each other's nerves we can part, no big deal. Is that fair?"

"It's fair" he said, dropping a kiss lightly on her hair. She was a tall girl, but K'shon was almost as tall as H'llon if not built on such Herculean lines!

"You are a smelly object" she said cheerfully. "Go and bathe; then go to the teaching cavern. I heard H''llon rumbling about rehearsing some new pattern."

"Yes, Weyrwoman" he mocked gently.

K'shon was in something of a turmoil; Mirielle affected him more than any other woman he had known; and being both handsome and a Brown Rider, he had known plenty, mostly carnally. Perhaps it was because she was NOT ready to fall into his furs when he crooked a finger, he thought. And here, to weyr with somebody seemed to be a really serious commitment, even more than in other weyrs. And if his attraction was no more than pique, then it was better to find that out then have an acrimonious parting. He had a strong feeling that acrimonious partings would be frowned on as disharmonious!

H'llon had set out the teaching dragons in the teaching cavern. The dragons were meticulously carved all to the proper scales, colour to colour, and stained appropriately. It was a small point of pride that the dragons representing his own wing were to true scale, not general size scale and were recognisable facially. Each carven dragon had a small hole in its belly which could be set on a rod with a base so that relative heights could be represented. H'llon had initially started this project to help R'gar teach the female riders in the female wing to demonstrate the height difference between them and the main Flights above; but it had proved so useful the wingleaders often used the models to experiment with different formations, overseen by the watchful R'gar. It was another aid that had contributed to the complexity of the formations! R'gar used it too, with youngsters learning their first formations, especially in bad weather when walking the formations outside was difficult or impossible – nobody could walk formation in a howling blizzard for example!

K'shon heaved a deep sigh of satisfaction.

High Reaches actually had a niche for a maverick like him!

And maybe the comfort of a good woman besides!

From what he had seen, almost any one of the female Green Riders would have made quite adequate Queen Riders in any other Weyr, and better ones than some he had met. Mirielle was certainly, to his mind, well worthy of a Queen. And what he liked most about her, he reflected, was that she was prepared to be candid, not hide her feelings in coy giggles and denials. And she had a sense of humour. And she was practical. And she was fardling pretty too, almost an added bonus! And…there were lots of ands, thought K'shon; in fact, he might even be in love!


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Sibealle**

Sibealle had been flattered when the handsome Journeyman Healer had proposed marriage to her, a ward drudge at High Reaches Hold Healer Hall. Soon, however, she discovered that what Abran principally wanted from his wife was mindless admiration of his remarkable intellect – in his opinion – and eternal gratitude for so marvellous a man having singled her out to have the privilege of being his adoring wife.

Discovering that he could be heavy handed if thwarted, Sibealle kept her thoughts to herself; and did her best to raise their two sons to question and to find out for themselves.

Abran was proud of his sons and their quick intelligence. It was plain to him that they took after their father, not the attractive, but ill educated drudge of a mother who had quickly learned to be utterly colourless and without opinion.

It had been Abran's self-important stubbornness that had killed him in the end. In the depths of winter and fortified by too much alcohol he succumbed to hypothermia whilst insisting on making a visit to a cotholder of some considerable wealth who could be relied upon to be materially grateful for the Healer's 'selflessness'.

Sibealle was glad, wildly, relievedly glad.

She was also glad that she did not have to use the option she had considered as Abran's behaviour towards her became more and more unreasonable; she did not want to be a murderess.

On due consideration, Sibealle decided that she had had enough of being grateful. Rather than approach her late husband's relatives - almost as arrogant as he - to see her sons have a lifestyle such as they had been used to, she waited until spring, living off Abran's savings, and with the onset of better weather took her two sons to trudge to the weyr.

Sibran was definitely meeping by the time the little family reached the steep road to the Weyr entrance, though Sibealle carried him as much as possible. Abreall was stoic, but kept glancing apprehensively over his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Thread….it's coming, I can feel it!"

Sibealle glanced at him; her elder son was not given to fantasies.

"RUN!" she said to him "I must carry your brother; run and tell them!"

Abreall froze a moment; then did as he was told. Sibeall picked up her protesting four-turn-old and ran as best she could, hampered by the backpack of all their clothing that she had not thought to discard. And now she dared not stop to undo it.

Abreall's sturdy figure flew up the path, his little legs going like the great water-powered hammer in the Hold smithhall; and Sibealle could faintly hear his voice shouting shrill pleas at intervals as he seemed to diminish in size with distance.

She glanced over her shoulder.

The deadly grey curtain was approaching.

Sibran wailed in terror, seeing it over her shoulder, and she tried to run faster, blood pounding in her ears, a red mist across her eyes. Even if she lay over him to protect him the deadly organism would eat right through her into her youngest son, only by running had they any chance at all!

Sibealle felt a blast of air and wondered vaguely in her exhaustion if that was what presaged the burn of Thread; then she felt the weight of her son lifted bodily from her arms, and she too was being lifted, her waist effortlessly encircled. She opened her eyes to see the ground disappear beneath her; and rested gladly against the great golden claw that held her. She stiffened; then relaxed.

After all, the great dragon had saved her life; and the hold on her was firm but gentle. She looked across for her son, expecting to see him in the other claw; but he was not. She slewed round, looking for him.

_"Your boy sits with my Rider"_ a great gentle voice said in her mind. _"Do not be afraid. He will be quite safe. Hold tight"_ the voice added.

The instruction was unnecessary; she was held firmly enough. But she gasped as the big dragon wheeled suddenly and a gout of flame accompanied by a blast of invective erupted above her.

Then they were up and over the Seven Spindles, in between two of them almost close enough to touch; and as they turned, Sibealle could see other dragons in formation, ducking, weaving and diving, flaming the leading edge as it reached the Weyr.

And finally she was set gently down as a group of boys and girls with flamethrowers guarded her passage into a cavern after the smiling, golden haired Queenrider passed her son down to her.

Abreall was waiting, jumping up and down with excitement; and all but flew into his mother's arms!"

"You did it, lad, you did it! Well done, Abreall!" she praised him.

The golden haired rider followed after a few minutes and held out a hand.

"L'rilly" she introduced herself.

Sibealle was blushing as she looked at the outstretched hand.

"Please, Weyrwoman, I'm nobody important" she said.

"Nobody important? When you've made the effort of walking to the Weyr with your boys – one of whom not only senses Thread but had the presence of mind to call in his thoughts to the dragons? Nonsense! You're weyrfolk now, and all our people are important!" L'rilly firmly took Sibealle's hand.

The former drudge tried to bob a curtsey.

"My name's Sibealle" she said "My boys are Abreall and Sibron."

The boys made their bows.

"Delighted to meet you formally" said L'rilly, gravely, winking at Sibron. "I'm guessing you want to come to the Weyr, but it's rude to second guess people; what may we do for you and your sons, Sibealle?"

"Well, ma'am, I was sick of being grateful" said Sibealle candidly. "I'm a good worker with sick room training. I figured the weyr must sport the odd casualties; I came to volunteer my services in return for my boys being weyrbred."

L'rilly gave a half smile.

"Yes, we do have our fair share of injuries and more; though less than in some weyrs. I'm on the sick list myself and on easy duty; which is how I came to be available – and most improperly dressed for Threadfall!" she indicated her floating dress and loose golden curls.

"Oh! What a risk if Thread got in your hair!" cried Sibealle, imagining that awful organism, at first unnoticed for hair feels nothing, then eating through as it grew. "Weyrwoman, you should not have taken such a risk for us!"

L'rilly snorted.

"Fardles. That's our function – to take the risks for the sake of everyone else. And Sibealle, when you and the boys have eaten and rested, I've a proposition to put to you."

oOoOo

Sated and warm, Sibealle left her boys sleeping in a guest cavern under the eye of a foster mother of several other children, a woman called Assela; and went, guided by a skinny weyrling with skinned knees to L'rilly's weyr.

Sibealle bowed formally to the great Golden Queen who slumbered in the outer cavern; and Tamalenth inclined her head in acknowledgement. Sibealle went through to the Queenrider's weyr beyond.

L'rilly was prosaically engaged in winding an infant over her shoulder whilst his sister lay on the furs playing with her toes. Sibealle smilled.

Keeran burped obligingly.

"There's my good boy" said L'rilly fondly. "Now let's see what you've done for me in your nappy."

"Lady – you look tired. Shall I do it?" Sibealle volunteered. L'rilly hesitated, then nodded and passed the babe over.

"Keeran's a small smell" she said. "Lassari's altogether more ladylike in her motions. Silly, but there it is."

"Surely you don't have to do ANY duties when you're so recently birthed? They are but a few months old, and weyrfolk aren't so….." she was indignant.

L'rilly blushed.

"They – I did not birth them. I foster them for my weyrmate's sister; it's a sad tale" she explained.

Sibealle nodded, half satisfied.

"You do not look, if I may say so, weyrwoman, well enough to have to foster babes in arms" she chided gently. "I- I hope you don't think me too forward to say so."

L'rilly smiled a rather thin smile.

"I had promised the kid before I took ill. My friends do help out a lot. D're usually does the nappy bit, but he's carting firestone right now. Fall won't end for an hour yet, though it's passed the weyr."

Sibealle looked up shyly.

"Please – in that case, I really could be of use to you personally. If – if I could drudge for you and look after you and help out…" she faltered.

L'rilly, in one of her spontaneous gestures, drew the young mother towards her to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sibealle, if you can help me past this bad patch I would be truly grateful. I'd not feel guilty about relying on friends who have their own duties; if it'd not make you neglect your boys too much."

Angry spots burned on Sibealle's face.

"Grateful? I HATE that word! Don't be grateful, weyrwoman L'rilly! Let's just say I want to say 'thank you' to you for rescuing my sons and me and leave it at that!" she almost spat it out.

L'rilly grinned.

"You'll do" she said approvingly in Y'lara's idiom. "Now why don't you tell me all about it?"

Much to her surprise, Sibealle did!

Several mugs of klah later, L'rilly said,

"You know I did have a tentative suggestion – and a firm one – to put; and now I see you can be forceful, it's less tentative. Especially as you didn't turn a hair when Tamalenth picked you up."

"What was there to make a fuss about?" asked Sibealle prosaically "Being rescued?"

L'rilly chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how many people have the vapours about the close presence of any dragon, let alone a Benden-bred Queen; never mind being picked up by one!"

"She's beautiful; and so gentle!" said Sibealle.

L'rilly looked misty eyed at praise for her adored friend; then got firmly back to business.

"The firm suggestion was that from sick-room trained you should become a proper apprentice under Calla" she said "If you'd like that and haven't been put off healers in general!"

"Oh no, weyrwoman, I'd like that above all things, if you think I'm clever enough!"

L'rilly snorted.

"I think I'd have like the opportunity to slap your husband's bigoted face until his ears rang" she said, viciously. "Yes, I think you're clever enough. And caring, and observant; and you didn't hesitate when Abreall told you he sensed Thread; you believed him. That shows an open mind that the best Healer always keeps."

"Then- then I'd like that very much!"

"Good. The other idea was that, next time there's a clutch, I think you should stand for Impression."

"Me?" Sibealle was flabbergasted.

"You. You're brave. You're determined. Your eldest has a Talent, which is often the sign of good Rider material, and that runs in families as often as not."

"It – it could be from his father" Sibealle ventured.

L'rilly made an indelicate noise.

"I somehow doubt THAT" she said "All you've told me about him suggests most firmly otherwise. And you've all the signs. Besides, think how useful to have a healer with her own dragon, especially for our mountain rescue work!"

"I – I don't know what to say!" stammered Sibealle.

"How about 'yes, L'rilly'?" grinned the Queenrider. "And let me hear you use my name. We don't do formal here."

"If you say so – L'rilly" Sibealle smiled.

"See? That didn't hurt!"

It was perhaps an unlikely friendship; almost as unlikely as that between B'lova and J'nara. L'rilly. Lord Groghe's granddaughter, second weyrwoman; and a young drudge, newly apprenticed. But they were united in a love of dragons and by that peculiarly intimate relationship of nurse and patient. Sibealle sought advice – tentatively at first – of Calla, the Weyrhealer, as to how much L'rilly should be allowed to do and how much should be done for her. Calla found her new apprentice practical and sensible, and used L'rilly as a teaching aid for Sibealle's apprenticeship, being quite frank about the possible problems and signs to look out for. She also introduced Sibealle to the common problems suffered by dragonriders, particularly women, of cystitis and kidney problems engendered by the cold of _Between_. Sibealle had never known she could learn so much so easily!

Her friendship with L'rilly also brought her friendship with Mirielle, who had a close relationship with Tamalenth too; and that eased the shy young mother into knowing the other candidates as well. And of course, the logicators!

As Sibealle slipped easily into Weyr life, as though she had always been there, so too did her sons. Though the Hold Harpers provided a perfectly adequate basic education, the standards and expectations of the High Reaches Harperweyr was unusually high, though with sensitive teaching for those behind their fellows! The boys soaked up as much as they were taught like sponges under the crippled Harper Horgey, who was so very good with the little ones! Abreall tended to tag along with T'lana's assorted fosterlings and their cronies, most of whom were woodcrafter apprentices; Sibron soom made friends with Clor and Aram, Green Rider A'ira's sons. Sibealle quickly made friends with A'ira too, like her a widow with dubious in-laws who had found safety and contentment in the Weyr, and, as she said, a good man into the bargain.

"They say" said Sibealle, cautiously "That women in the Weyr enjoy the, um, physical side of things more."

A'ira blushed!

"I believe" she said carefully "That my experience out of the Weyr – and presumably yours – is not universal. There are happily married women who enjoy the physical side of their marriage. But R'cal is very" she blushed again "Vigorous; and very considerate too. It is indeed a great pleasure when your man considers YOUR pleasure as well as his own. And" she went a shade darker red "When dragons are involved, it's fantastic!"

"I see. Well, no, I don't."

"A suggestion?" said A'ira.

Sibealle nodded; and the Green Rider went on,

"Don't let people think you might be easy, just because you hope to find something better. So many girls come to the Weyr and open their legs like a green firelizard. Stay aloof and make your choice in your own time; and you'll respect yourself the better for it."

"Is that what you did?"

A'ira blushed again and chuckled softly.

"I meant to. But I looked at R'cal, and he looked at me, and resolve died. I WANTED him. But it all worked out for the best, for we're together" she smiled radiantly.

Thus it was that Sibealle gained a bit of a reputation for being strait-laced; for she had no intention of ever being used again! Indeed, she earned the soubriquet 'Starchy Sibealle' with reference to the starched overalls worn by healers!


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Siselly**

Siselly was just a bit of a spoiled daddy's girl, to make up for her illegitimate status; and she was a little immature in many ways. But she was also used to her father entrusting her with some of the ordering of life in Mynd Hold where he was Holder; and the Headwoman Luina had taught her a lot about Hold management, and the important matter of logistics. When her father had so unexpectedly taken a wife, the lovely but shrewish Taletta, Siselly's life had changed. Not that Taletta showed any signs of doing half as much about running the Hold as Siselly had; but suddenly she decreed that Siselly was surplus to requirements and should get married. Siselly had pondered on the woman's reasons; wondering if Taletta could be jealous of having a fairly pretty stepdaughter less than ten turns her junior; but had come to the conclusion that it was merely that Taletta had been afraid that the Hold drudges would refer any order of hers to Siselly and set up a conflict of power.

Taletta was probably right at that.

The Hold drudges disliked the new Lady wife of their Holder quite as cordially as Siselly herself did, and had already started to make their disapprobation felt by determinedly 'clearing it with Lady Siselly' even on subjects they would never have dreamed of consulting the girl over. And Siselly had to admit she had not discouraged this behaviour.

Siselly was sorry for her father, who was doubtless regretting his choice of bride. Equally she thought him a fool to be dazzled by a pretty face with nothing but concentrated malice behind it. But he had made his choice; and any man who did not check up why a woman of three-and-twenty turns was still unwed when she was that pretty, wealthy, and well connected deserved everything he got. Her family must have laughed into their hands all through the espousal ceremony to finally shift such a shrew!

Siselly shrugged mentally; she at least had escaped! When Taletta had insisted she be married and started looking into suitable bridegrooms whose kin would not mind a half Blood Siselly had entered into a pact with the oldest son of the Headwoman and Steward; a marriage perhaps beneath her but one where she could still interfere and keep half an eye on her father. And Taletta could not forbid it, because her father had promised that she would marry as she chose, and would not go back on that for all his new wife's expostulations! He had said that Taletta thought the girl should be wed, and she was going to be, and where was the fuss? From Siselly's point of view, at least she knew Gallin, and he would be a kind if boring bridegroom; and if she longed for more, nothing practical had occurred to her until Gallin's Bronze Rider brother L'gal arrived on the eve of the espousal ceremony to be there for his brother. And L'gal's weyrmate T'arla had suggested the Weyr instead!

Gallin was happy enough to step out of the marriage; he was willing to try to love her, which was nice of him, but was just as happy not to have to try. And she had escaped. It was a shame she had no opportunity to check up on poor daddy, or irritate Taletta, but she had dropped enough hints to the drudges that they would be likely to make the wretched woman's life as miserable as they could. They would too; her father was an easy going yet fair man, popular with his holderfolk and drudges alike. One day she might visit and see, she thought with a touch of malicious pleasure.

In the Weyr, T'arla had introduced Siselly to another girl close to her in age who would also stand as a candidate; her name was Serehana. Siselly, though spirited enough by the standards of most holdergirls, found Serehana a most terrifying girl, quite at home hefting a flamethrower, and thinking it normal to climb the weyr walls for sport with the boys, or launch herself from dizzy heights attached to a rope, fairly bouncing down the walls of the Weyr, or even to leap from dragonback into the icy waters of the lake! In addition the weyr girl had long lists of duties and responsibilities she expected Siselly to learn. Siselly had believed that weyrfolk lived one long Gatherday when not actually flying Thread and had thought to escape that dreaded word 'duty' that Taletta wielded as a weapon when talking about marriage. The wretched word seemed to follow her everywhere, even as a candidate before she had to buckle down to fight Thread if she Impressed!

Serehana was not enthusiastic about T'arla's candidate, though she was tactful enough not to say so; and introduced Siselly to a couple of other weyrbred girls. Mayana seemed a nice enough child, though Siselly found her a trifle giggly, as well as being a couple of turns her junior and as such less then interesting. Kelia was the same age as Siselly, the sister of a Brown Rider and the sister of a female Green rider. Kelia had no interest in Impression; she was interested in clothes and hairstyles and was very happy to discuss the new and most fashionable colour from the genius of Masterweaver Zurg called 'burnt orange' a colour between orange and tan, and being used to represent Bronze dragons in fabrics. It suited Siselly's dark hair, though it made Kelia look a little washed out with her pale complexion and soft brown hair; and she and Siselly spent many a happy hour discussing how much she could wear of it as a contrast, say the sleeves and an edging, on a gown if only Kelia's parents could be prevailed upon to make such an important expensive purchase for their daughter's future happiness.

Kelia was quick to admit that she did not envy Siselly standing as a candidate.

"I'd never want to be a dragonrider" said the weyrbred girl bluntly "It's no fun, I assure you! What, get out of my warm furs at any time of night, in any weather, or drop everything and go off to fight Thread? No thank you!" she made a disgusted noise. "Stinking of sweat and firestone is NOT my idea of a good time; especially not risking my looks to firestone. I'm the prettiest in my family and I intend staying that way, thank you! It's all too mucky for my liking. I'd rather have the benefits of being seen about with a handsome Bronze Rider."

"I take your point" said Siselly "But it's far, far better than being married off to please my stepmother. I guess I also really rather admire T'arla."

Kelia tossed her head, then desisted quickly as her painfully acquired ringlets showed signs of falling out.

"Oh, they're brave enough, I grant you. And the Queenriders are mostly pretty sophisticated, or can be when they put their minds to it. But really, most of our Green Riders just don't have what it takes. WHAT kind of image for our weyrwomen are they? I mean to say, Y'lara! My sister too! I suppose there are exceptions; A'ira has class, and B'lova and J'nara. But the rest might just as well be boys! In fact" Kelia warmed to her theme "Some of the boy Green Riders are more ladylike!"

Siselly was a little shocked.

She had no desire to be unladylike; but she envied the freedom T'arla had and relished the idea of having as much. And some of the conventions surrounding a lady were so irksome.

Terrified of Serehana Siselly might be; but she was no shrinking violet, and she spoke her mind on the subject.

"Kelia, I think you've not got much idea how awful it is to be truly ladylike" she told the girl. "It is to be trammelled. You in the Weyr have a very free life; no-one stops you talking to anyone because it's not proper, you choose when or if to have a boy as a friend – or more, I suppose – and you don't get screeched at if you show too much leg. And you have the option, as weyrbred, of standing for Impression, or not. I'm here as a candidate because it's my way out. If I Impress, I daresay I shall be thrilled. If I don't – well, time enough to think of the future. But….well, it would be nice to have a dragon friend, don't you think?"

Kelia shrugged.

"Maybe. But I'd rather be self reliant. I guess it must be tough to be Holdbred; I'm sorry, you're right, I'd never really thought about it."

"Oh, I've had a fairly easy life" Siselly admitted "Though daddy couldn't marry my mother because her birth was too low, he has been very good to me. Only when he did get married to HER, SHE wanted me married off."

"Poor old you" sympathised Kelia. "Now HERE you can flirt all you want and no-one'll care. Loads of handsome Riders to make eyes at."

Siselly shrugged.

"I guess I'll leave that for a while" she said "Some of them might take it seriously."

Kelia gave a wicked little giggle.

"That's half the fun. Making them wonder if you mean it. Of course you've got to make sure not to be alone with the ones you're playing with; they might just over-react."

Siselly was beginning to wonder if she had as much in common with Kelia as she first thought!

Siselly asked T'arla if it was common for someone her age to flirt a lot with Riders.

T'arla gave her an old fashioned look.

"Kelia boasting again?" she asked.

Siselly nodded. T'arla snorted.

"Her sister L'nna warned me to tell you that girl's all gas and ash" she said. "She pretends to be sophisticated without having a clue what sophisticated really is. L'nna says she's not a bad kid when you get past the foolishness; but do take what she says with a pinch of salt. Her flirting to date consists of her running away from an irritated Brown Rider who pretended to be overcome by lust and went to grab her as though to give her a good snogging because he was sick of her pretending to be sexy at him."

"Why would she do that?" asked Siselly, mystified "Pretend I mean?"

T'arla laughed.

"To make herself look big and grown up instead of the kid she really is. She'll grow out of it. We all do silly things, often for what seem to be irrational reasons when we look back on them later. I fought against having proper musical training because I thought it would trammel my playing; I was wrong. Having a framework of rules for anything gives you greater creativity. I know that now, and I can't believe I was so childish. I do at least have the excuse that the view was that promulgated often in my upbringing. Rules are good; like the rules for candidates. Learn 'em by heart and if you Impress they could save your life."

"Serehana wasn't joking then?" Siselly was taken aback.

"No, kiddo, she wasn't. Serehana doesn't joke, at least not about important things. She's way older than her turns and Y'lara speaks very highly of her. Y'lara" declared T'arla "Is one of the best. So listen to Serehana – she knows what side the shell cracks!"

"I will" Siselly was sobered "But I don't like her all that much. She's three parts boy!"

T'arla laughed.

"Oh Siselly! I dressed as a boy to come to the Weyr – in case it wasn't true about them putting girls to Greens! I confessed when I Impressed, but not before even though there were other girl candidates! And our T'lana held out for longer! And she can be perfectly feminine when she chooses!"

"But she's a Queenrider. Surely it'd be obvious?"

"Mirrith hatched Green with a Golden sheen. She's different, though her clutches are normal enough. That's how T'lana hid it. It's where the tradition of contracting girls' names came from; she'd been T'lan so long they could hardly take the honorific away from her!"

"Oh!" said Siselly. "But I want to be a girl and I don't want to bobsail."

T'arla looked briefly puzzled.

"You mean abseil, don't you?" she said.

"Whatever. It looks scary."

"No-one's going to make you. And there's no reason you shouldn't be as feminine as you like. Two of my clutchmates are really feminine; B'lova and J'nara. So's A'ira. M'rian and Sh'ranis aren't exactly unfeminine. And what about Sh'anne, Mi'a and Ri'a from the last clutching? Your friend Kelia – don't deny that the attitude comes from her – is thinking of her sister. L'nna's a scamp. I like her. And I bet she'll fight Thread with aggression; and in time she'll learn prudence as well, and find herself a man she wants to dress prettily for" she chuckled suddenly "Listen to me, will you, sounding like I know from experience what I'm talking about. I eavesdrop too much. That lot fight Thread very soon and my elders have been discussing them. And I've no business passing it on to YOU, young lady, save that it seems that you need to know what's important in a Weyr. And that is our function, and our duty to the people of Pern."

"DUTY! I hate it!" cried Siselly.

"You do, do you?" said T'arla grimly. "Well now, my girl, if everyone felt that way, no dragonrider'd turn out to fight Thread; and even if you were Holdbound and safe, you'd be unhappy with nothing to eat because all the crops were Threadbared. And if the farmers forgot their duty, that'd empty your stomach real fast too. And if the Lords Holder didn't keep laws, the renegades would multiply, and come stealing your jewels and raping your little arse sore. And if the Harpers did not do their duty, you'd not even be educated to know who owes what to whom; nor be able to write a word of complaint about it even if you knew it was your right to complain; which without Harpers under Fax, none of his holders did and thought it his right to flog them to make them work harder. Duty comes with freedom. To be truly free we must all do our best for each other. It's something else I learned in the Weyr; and it's the best lesson I ever learned."

Siselly stared, white faced.

"But must everything I do be because of duty?" she pleaded. "If so, it's no better than having to please my stepmother because duty is doing what she says."

"That foolish bovine!" snorted T'arla. "No, not everything is a duty; but duty MUST be placed before pleasure. And if you do your duties well and quickly, they are but little chore; and leave plenty of leisure time too. Skimped duties unwillingly done will leave you having to put the undone right; and that will eat into your time off. Don't confuse duties with things you may have been required to do by that silly baggage."

"Taletta said" said Siselly sulkily "It was my duty to marry."

"And in the light of experience you would consider your stepmother an admirable arbiter of truth and good sense why?" asked T'arla sarcastically.

Siselly flushed.

"I suppose I shouldn't" she muttered.

"There are those who like to throw the word 'duty' around lightly, using it as moral blackmail. We do NOT do that here" said T'arla. "Ah, Siselly, don't worry! You'll adapt soon enough!" she gave the younger girl a brief hug. "Just use your common sense to sort out truths from the ridiculous! And when in doubt ask when in doubt ask someone – as you did me!

"Thanks, T'arla" said Siselly. "I guess I've got a lot to learn."

"No-one ever stops learning" T'arla told her. "There's always more to be gained from life. It's what stops it from being boring! And duty despite – and the duty if fighting Thread is a harsh one, I admit – dragonriders do have a lot of leisure to pursue learning in all the crafts and pursuits that a large concern like a weyr can muster. And even if you don't Impress, our whole support staff have good leisure time too, because we have to all of us be able to relax to make us better able to face that terrible organism or support those who do. You'll find a niche and have fun!"

Siselly had a lot to assimilate.

She hoped she'd be able to do so!

And the first thing she intended doing was to create a greater distance between herself and Kelia and hope to find a close friend within other candidates yet to arrive!


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Libethra**

Libethra had come to the Weyr with her young daughter Tefanny purely to give herself time to take stock of her life and decide what to do with it now she was free.

After her husband had failed to discipline his son, her stepson, for kidnapping Tefanny to use threats against her to demand marks to pay off his racing debts, Libethra had appealed to Lord Bargen. Her stepson Teffer had been sentenced to enforced labour and her husband deposed as unfit to Hold.

Lord Bargen wanted her to Hold for her daughter; but only on the proviso that she marry someone outside the Blood, to prevent any succession issues, as no woman was capable of Holding on her own; and for the same reason to provide a suitable husband for Tefanny when the girl was old enough, in effect that her husband would be Holder for her. It was an old fashioned view that Libethra resented, especially as she had done most of the work Holding for her weak willed husband.

Libethra had already had one unhappy marriage; she did not desire another made purely for expedience, nor to have her daughter forced into one. When T'lana had offered her the chance to spend time in the Weyr she had jumped at it.

Libethra was one of the few people in the Weyr not aware that she was considered an unofficial candidate. The weyrwomen, impressed by the way she had championed a young drudge girl, planned on seating her near the hatching sands at the next hatching; and finding a pretext to show her the eggs beforehand.

Libethra found the Weyr very relaxing. She happily offered her services where she had skills; and as a very fine needlewoman found herself very much in demand! She did not mind; for it gave her the opportunity to pay her way. And Tefanny fitted in extremely well, being invited to join the much-coveted position of friend to Sagarra, the Weyrlingmaster's daughter, fosterling of his weyrmate T'lana. Tefanny was of an age with one of T'lana's younger fosterlings, Siriwenne; born Ranking but preferring the Weyr after some trouble Libethra had not determined. Siriwenne was a quiet, introverted child, but Tefanny was subdued after her terrifying kidnap experience and seemed to get on well enough with the other little girl. Both were also friendly with another fosterling, Serelis, who was also a rather under aged apprentice in H'llon's woodcrafter weyr. It was Tefanny's gentle friendship with Siriwnne that had earned her an invitation to join 'the group'; Sagarra appreciated people doing nice things for her foster sisters. They all played at being logicators, it seemed; and generally appeared to have a good time whilst getting under everyone's feet and occasionally being really useful!

Libethra was flattered, if a little puzzled, by the number of compliments paid to her by Blue and Brown riders. It did not, of course, occur to her that as a potential Green Rider she was of more interest to the more mature riders than some of the young things already Impressed or awaiting an egg. T'bor had at least put a stop to the practice of Fort Riders coming to pay court to his women; a quiet word to N'ton after Z'linda's frightening experience had been sufficient. T'bor and N'ton respected each other.

Libethra had no idea that her good attitude and quiet acceptance of any task requested of her actually made her a favourite to Impress – with some even backing her for a Golden Queen. As well as making herself useful sewing, and helping Horgey with teaching some of the youngest children, she had also decided quite quickly to drop the title 'Lady'; for her it had become irrelevant. She felt confirmed in that decision when she first spoke to B'lova; she had known the girl as Lady Bellova, and was favourably impressed by the change in the young Green Rider! B'lova promptly introduced Libethra to her friend J'nara and T'lana quietly rubbed her hands together in glee that the young woman was making friends amongst other female riders. B'lova also introduced Libethra to the other candidates that had so far gathered, casually enough not to arouse her suspicions!

It took mere seconds for Libethra to dismiss Prisca from her mind as a waste of space; Carlinna she was less sure about, for the girl was plainly unhappy about something, this being well before the visit of Master Agatta! Zaira seemed a nice girl, but very involved with her handsome woodcrafter! Serehana seemed a sensible child and Siselly rather a young one; but Mirielle and Sibealle were the two Libethra liked the best, Sibealle especially, for she had the shared experience of motherhood. Her older son was again arounf the same age as Tefanny; and he hovered on the edge of The Group with Marag, Sagarra's little half brother. Sibealle too had calm good sense, and Libethra found herself spending more time with her and with A'ira. Through Sibealle and Mirielle too she came more into contact with L'rilly.

L'rilly asked Libethra to help her sew for her fostered twins; and sat feeding them with a double ended bottle devised by glasscrafter Tobari, watching the world wag, as she put it.

"It's good, isn't it Libethra being able to make friends without worrying about Rank?" said the Queenrider.

Libethra smiled.

"Indeed, it is pleasant that you riders are kind enough to make friends with me, who has no real designated place in the Weyr. Even the weyrlings, I think, outrank me here!"

L'rilly laughed.

"If you had no skill or no willingness to help, that might be so, Libethra. But I have heard excellent things of your needlework. And it is good for Sibealle that she can make friends, even amongst the Ranking; her feeling of self worth is fragile, you know for she has not been well treated by her egocentric husband."

Libethra nodded. Sibealle had said little; but it was easy to read quite a lot from those things left unsaid!

"She's a lovely person" she said. "And brave and intelligent. If that's what counts, I've no doubt she'll soon have a dragon partner of her own. That should boost her confidence."

"Indeed it should" agreed L'rilly. "Libethra, have you never considered that you don't lack compassion, bravery or intelligence yourself?" there, she thought, I've said it and brought it into the open. I know that T'lana cares less about Impression in the tiers but it DOES make T'bor climb the walls a bit. And I can interfere as well as T'lan.

Libethra stared.

"Are you suggesting I should stand for Impression? But I'm supposed to be taking stock!" she declared. "And Tefanny has the Right to Hold!"

"Do you mind if I am blunt?" asked the Queenrider, reflecting wryly that a few turns back she had despised 'blunt'!

"Be my guest, L'rilly. I daresay you will be in any case" said Libethra with dry humour. "It's a High Reaches feature."

L'rilly grinned apologetically.

"It is rather, isn't it? Of course, dragons don't understand tact, so it may come from there. Anyway" she pressed on "The impression that I get is that Lord Bargen, admirable man that he is, has some pretty old fashioned ideas on Lady Holders. And I don't see Tefanny actually Holding, only being forcibly wed to someone who effectively takes her birthright from her by the massive advantage he has of being able to pee standing up."

Libethra laughed out loud.

"And I thought T'lana was earthy! Well, your impression tallies with mine, except you've managed to put it a little more tactfully than I sometimes think….you think Tefanny might prefer to be a Green Rider's daughter to being Lady Holder with dubious tenure of that title?"

"I think you should ask her opinion" shrugged L'rilly.

"I shall" Libethra bent her head to her work until she had finished the exquisitely embroidered yolk of the frock she was making Lassari; then went in search of her daughter.

Tefanny ran obediently from the game of goalball at her mother's beckoning.

"Libethra?" she said, enquiringly.

"Would you rather wait to be Lady Holder of your father's Hold or would you rather be weyrbred?" Libethra asked baldly.

Tefanny stared; then grinned suddenly.

"Weyrbred" she said "Every time. And I get the chance to Impress too as a right. Are you standing this time then? Or are you too old?" she asked anxiously.

Libethra was twenty four turns. She knew she was well in age for women; she also knew that children have only the vaguest idea how old grown ups are, and that is the same decrepit age for all.

"I'm not too old" she said. "What do you think of that as an idea then?"

"Totally zammo!" said Tefanny enthusiastically in the idiom of the weyrlings.

"Is that good?" teased Libethra.

Tefanny gave her a 'grownups are dim' look.

"VERY good" she said, with audible patience.

"Then I'll apply formally. And write to Lord Bargen; and you had better do so too, it's only polite to let him know you give up your Right for him to give the Hold to another."

Tefanny pulled a face; but nodded. She had had excellent instruction in duty from her mother.

L'rilly was happy to help Libethra compose a letter to Lord Bargen.

"Say something along the lines that you feel the people of the Hold would be better served by having a permanent man put in than waiting for Tefanny to grow up and wed; throw in words like 'stability'" the Queenrider suggested. "He's bound to have relatives he'd like to reward for support. Make it look like you're doing him a favour. Tell him that you have discussed it with Tefanny; no need to go into details. Tell him that you are considering staying in the Weyr and are discussing the way you can fit in on a long term basis."

"Not tell him I'm standing?" asked Libethra.

"By no means! Let's not confuse him with too much decision making in a female brain! Men need to be gently led the way they think they want to go, and it's up to us to make them think they want to go there. If he gets word later that being a candidate seemed a good option – once we have eggs laid – he'll preen himself over it being a good idea; and if you Impress he'll be as proud as if he laid your egg!"

Libethra laughed.

"And I thought I was the cynic who mad snide comments!" she said. "It all sounds very manipulative; I like it."

D're poked his head round the door.

"T'be sure, Libethra, 'manipulative' is me pretty's second name. And a treat it is" he winked lewdly "T'be manipulated by her!"

L'rilly burned!

Libethra's eyes narrowed.

"And would you by any chance have been thinking about this for a while?" she asked.

L'rilly looked guilty.

"That's a yes" said D're, and dodged off hurriedly.

"Does that explain the friendliness of so many Blue and Brown riders?"

L'rilly shrugged.

"Most are not homosexual. And you're not some chit who's little more than a child as some of our Green Riders are. You're attractive, intelligent, nice – the sort of girl any man might like to weyr with. It's not just the ulterior motive of a possible Green dragon. That would be an added incentive, though.

"I see. Can I tell them to shove it if I find their attentions unwelcome? And let my sarcasm have free rein?"

"Absolutely! Free choice is what we value here, Libethra. You can choose several, one, none or have a relationship with another girl for all we worry about. Leave the llamas alone; they carry nasty diseases."

Libethra laughed.

"Oh, I don't think I shall be corrupting the morals of any innocent llamas; or even ovines!"

"I'm so glad" said L'rilly. "I lie in bed worrying about the morals of the ovines. Who's interested in you, anyway? Satisfy my nosiness!"

Had D're still been there he would doubtless have fled shortly thereafter; Libethra summed up several riders with a pithy accuracy that had L'rilly splitting her sides with laughter! Since she described one as utilising both wit and originality in his chat up, neither of which had emerged from his own brain; and another of having the social couth of a rutting bullock, her opinions of most, L'rilly realised, were not particularly high! But there were three of whom she made kindlier remarks; and L'rilly determined to keep an eye on them and their courtship of Libethra!

The three Riders that Libethra had been more kindly about she found more interesting than the others who had tried one tired chat up line or another on her; and she determined to get to know those ones better.

J'min, rider of Blue Hemeth, was a few turns her senior; and she would not normally have considered him, for he was inclined to be a little loud, doubtless the life and soul of any social occasion, but given to showing off and quarrelling rather readily. His saving graces were a strong sense of humour, which permitted him to laugh at himself too, though his humour was a little broad. Generally too, he would take on board valid criticisms. He had come from a minor Hold somewhere in the High Reaches, and as the youngest of six brothers he had needed to learn to stand up for himself, that came across as rather ebullient without five elder brothers to shout him down. It was a trait Y'lara shared for an identical reason. Libethra wanted to know if there was more to J'min than the slightly shallow seeming face he showed to the world.

G'let, Rider of Brown Nembeth, was slightly younger than J'min, but seemed older. In some ways, of course he was! He was one of the Oldtimers who had elected to remain at the Weyr under T'bor's leadership rather than follow T'kul south. G'let, Holdbred at Tillek, had an eye for the weather much like H'llon's gift, and enjoyed the risky sports of sailing small craft and rock climbing, by which means he had acquired a blue firelizard on a day's excursion. Yet such sports sat unusually on the gentle and peaceful man. It only made his sudden shrewd and penetrating remarks, often almost libellous in their cynical humour, that reminded one of his seabred background and keen intellect. And it drew Libethra to him, for being equally apt at the pithy summing up of a personality.

The third Rider she had liked was also an Oldtimer, some ten turns older than G'let, though a friend of his. A'vis was the rider of Blue Bajith, and came, unusually for an Oldtimer, from a craftbred background. He was fairly friendly with Z'kan for this reason, Z'kan having been a smithcraft apprentice in the Old Time before Impressing Adeth. A'vis was also on good terms with R'cal. A'vis must have had trouble under T'kul, mused Libethra; like R'cal he tolerated fools not at all and believed in adapting to changing circumstances and the importance of promotion by merit. And he was not backward about coming forward with his views.

Indeed, it was general consensus of the logicator group that he, R'cal and H'llon were only ever allowed a certain time each to air their radical views before being shouted on to stop being boring on the same old theme!

A'vis also had firelizards; a green, a blue and a bronze. Gossip said that he had Impressed them at R'cal's 'regular island weyr' when visiting with him.

Many of the Oldtimers stayed aloof from both A'vis and G'let as well as Z'kan, finding the three's attitudes to change too challenging and preferring the comfortingly familiar where possible. That these three too were not weyrbred may have had something to do with it. Libethra had been introduced to both A'vis and G'let by A'ira and R'cal rather than either trying to pick a conversation with her; they were both logicators. J'min had been one of those riders who had introduced himself, but his easy drolleries had kept her from dismissing his suit out of hand. In truth, Libethra was torn between being flattered and being suspicious at the Blue Rider's air of easy address; and she was a little uneasy about considering any liaison with anyone purely because she might be a potential Green Rider, however good looking he may be. For J'min was very good looking. The other two she could at least consider just as friends, having met them through the logicators, and because she felt that their feelings both leaned strongly to the idea that if she Impressed it would be a bonus and an added incentive to get to know her better.

But then it WAS impossible to deny that J'min was an attractive man who knew how to make a woman feel very attractive and also very aware of him. His attentions were flattering. She decided to make it clear that she had her own interests and would not devote her time purely to the social activities of any would be suitor.

"Besides the duties I have taken on, I fully hope to go to as many logicator meetings as I can" she told him. "I find it all fascinating, as I have been privileged to watch T'lana in action twice now. And I can keep up with my needlework duties while they talk" she added. "I hope that now I have become an official candidate my new duties will permit me continuing."

J'min smiled at her, a warm intimate smile, his white teeth even in his smile, bright in his tanned face.

"Why then, I believe I should like to come along myself!" he declared. "It should prove a new experience, and such are always good!"

Libethra refrained from asking why he had never gone to acquire such a new experience before.

She was well aware that he would come to please her. And if he truly took an interest, that was all very well and good. She, after all, had a higher incentive than most people to learn with the logicators; for the logic of T'lana and H'llon had saved Tefanny!

If J'min did not take an interest?

Partners and weyrmates did not have to share all of each other's interests; even weyrmates as close as they seemed to be here. It just helped. And she did not somehow think he would take much interest in either sewing or childrearing.

It might be a good idea as she got to know the three to ask each to take her and Tefanny out for the day; and see how they got on with her daughter. It would be a good test.

G'let did not like J'min. Either that, thought Libethra, or he objected to J'min's proprietary air as he squired her to a logicator meeting. Libethra was not that happy about it herself.

G'let buried the displeased look, and smiled in a friendly enough fashion and remarked,

"Nice to see you, J'min. new departure for you to spend time exercising your brain with us. It'll be interesting for us to have the outlook of an expert on women, with all the experience you have of your many conquests."

J'min flushed dull red at the two studied insults; but he laughed easily enough.

"Surely Bronze Rdier M'kel is your expert there – although he is happily settled now!" he said, half turning to Libethra as he made the remark.

G'let warns; J'min tells me to ignore it, she thought. G'let's remarks were truly barbed, but cleverly worded to get the warning over.

J'min smiled and added,

"So you can use your brains effectively, still, can you, G'let? I'd have thought coming _Between _ time all those years would have addled them."

G'let raised his brows.

"Oh, on the whole, I'd have said that _Between_ does less damage than excess alcohol" he said, mildly, with a pleasant smile.

T'lana, about to open the meeting glowered at both of them.

A'vis smiled at Libethra.

"come and sit down?" he asked.

It was worth the looks on the faces of both J'min and G'let to comply.

G'let pulled a face of tragicomic dolour; J'min just scowled.

A'vis shuckled quietly.

"That was unkind" said Libethra, though her tone held little censure. She dislike the feeling of being a bone being quarrelled over by two canines.

"Not to me" said A'vis. His face was bland; but his blue eyes twinkled.

He was actually quite good looking, thought Libethra in some surprise. His crisp black hair was greying at the temples; and Libethra suspected that in common with many dark haired people it had been greying for some time, possibly since his early twenties. His eyes were bright, bright blue, brighter than the sky above, the same colour as his dragon, Bajith, brighter than the blue firelizard that dozed on his shoulder next to the bronze, opposite the green. He had a carefully tooled shoulder pad on each shoulder to resist scrabbling claws; A'vis was never dressed haphazardly, he always looked stylish!

Libethra enjoyed the meeting. T'lana gave a talk on something the ancients called 'blackmail' relying on the desperate wishes of most people to keep their secrets secret.

"Only by exposure can the power of the blackmailer be broken" said T'lana. "He is a monstrous entity, spreading misery by preying upon the often petty secrets of those in a position to lose face, rank or even the safety of their Hold. Often the secrets are very minor, but assume huge proportions to the victims. Especially if the blackmailer paints a particularly grim word picture of what 'might happen' if he tells."

"It's a bit like kidnap, isn't it?" said Libethra suddenly. "Demanding marks for not doing something that engenders fear in those he makes his demands of."

T'lana nodded.

"Yes, there are similarities. I suppose you might say that it is a small and secret part of the victim's life that has been kidnapped. The victim is not of course putting a third person – a kidnap victim – at risk by talking; but may risk hurting a third person if say the secret is about marital infidelity; and may risk all for themselves in terms of the good will of others. Which can lead to a lot of things; divorce, being banished in the case of some long forgotten dishonesty, the feeling of being alone in a crowd, for there's no-one so judgemental as holderfolk crammed together on top of each other, and nowhere you can be so alone as amongst people you feel are looking down on you. So many things that make people keep quiet" and she went on to explain in detail the recent case that the logicators had solved of a small Holder's wife driven to suicide for fear of her husband being hurt by her guilty secret; an affair with the opportunistic culprit. He had been an itinerant woodcrafter with access to furniture he mended, including any secret drawers that might hold old love letters; and possessed of enough charm of address to seduce and cozen secrets out of serving drudges; and his charm had been enough to lead to amorous activities with Ranking employers' wives and daughters; and even a passionate kiss was grounds for blackmail. He had eavesdropped while at work mending; which, as T'lana pointed out was easy enough, as too many of the Ranking seemed to consider drudges and artisans to be part of the furniture and would quarrel or discuss private matters in front of them, leading to a rich source of information to anyone capable of tapping it by gaining the confidence of drudges. And by all these methods he had built up knowledge that he was able to use to significantly supplement his income.

"And of course" said T'lana "Unlike a kidnapping, where the kidnapped victim is to be returned, once one payment has been made, the blackmailer will not forget a secret and may continue to ask for regular amounts for ever!"

Libethra found herself almost hemmed in by her three admirers after the meeting; though the eager interest on the face of G'let at least showed he wanted to discuss the meeting further.

"It's interesting, isn't it" he said "The depths of depravity to which some people will stoop to get there own way" he also darted a glance at A'vis, who grinned.

"Hmmm" said A'vis "Is he talking about blackmail, Libethra, or is that a pointed dig at me for sweeping you off to sit beside me?"

G'let grinned.

"A bit of both really; I couldn't resist" he said. "I was shocked at the way people could exploit – and even identify – what I would look upon as minor matters, and make them loom large in the eyes of their victim."

J'min shrugged.

"It seems to me" he drawled "That people like Weyrwoman T'lana waste their time over such weak-kneed fools. Anyone who gives in to threats of blackmail or kidnapping deserve all they get."

G'let gasped.

Libethra froze, white faced.

A'vis neatly floored J'min.

"Nice shot" said G'let dryly. "For once I find myself applauding the primitive urge to violence. Indeed, had you not filled in so adequately I might even have been tempted myself."

"I apologise on behalf of all Riders for that piece of unconscionable impertinence from J'min" said A'vis icily.

"There's no need for that" assured Libethra. "Obviously J'min is unaware of the circumstances that brought me initially to the Weyr. I am glad" and her voice came from _Between_ "that I have found out his true attitudes quite quickly before I took the step of letting my daughter see who she liked."

J'min, cold cocked only briefly, started to scramble up, Hemeth bugling distress and hovering in the background. J'min was massaging his jaw, an ugly look in his eyes.

"What the shards was that over?" he growled.

"Calling the Lady Libethra weak kneed for calling in the Weyr instead of paying when she feared for the life of her SEVEN TURN OLD daughter when the child was kidnapped!" said A'vis furiously.

"Not having any couth at all, nor any real understanding of what it is to love another enough to wish to stop them being hurt, whether by violence of hurt to their feelings!" G'let echoed the other Oldtimer's tone.

J'min stared.

"Get out, J'min" urged G'let. "A'vis is longing for an excuse to hit you again. And I'm inclined" he added thoughtfully "To agree with him!"

"Libethra – I didn't mean…."J'min appealed to the young mother. She regarded him with disfavour.

"If I ever see you closer than a length away from me – or my daughter! – it will be too close and too soon" she said. "You disgust me, you shallow creature."

J'min looked into her face; and read the kind of suppressed fury and contempt that meant what it said.

He turned on his heel and left.

The firelizards were chittering furiously, and piped a triumphal treble version of a dragon bugle at his departure; and the two dragonriders turned their attentions to soothing them.

Libethra watched them covertly.

Both were gentle and loving towards their upset pets, turning to soothe their animals before worrying about the feelings of someone capable of rational thought; she thought they would likely turn to soothe a child before an adult too.

A'vis was more intense than G'let; perhaps that was why he had so many firelizards; the ability to project. But G'let was by no means as cold as sometimes his careful, almost pedantic comments seemed to suggest. She waited until the firelizards eyes stopped whirling and filled with the blue of content, and the men turned back to her.

"They're excitable little creatures, not meaning to neglect you" A'vis said.

"Quite right of you to see to them first" said Libethra "As my daughter must come first for me. Can I be absolutely frank?" she asked.

A'vis nodded, seriously; G'let pulled a rueful face.

"It's usually the best course, if not always comfortable" he said.

Libethra said,

"I like both of you very well. But I'm not ready yet to have a relationship. I want to get to know both of you better; and I want Tefanny to get to know you both too. If she has any reservations, that's it so far as I'm concerned. Your care for your firelizards is encouraging, and I think she'd enjoy learning lapidiary from you, A'vis, and climbing and sailing from you, G'let as well as outings to Gathers and such all of us together. And I'll ask you right now on your honour to be natural with her, as my FRIENDS and not vie for her attention to get mine."

"And what sort do you take us for?" declared A'vis.

"We would scorn to use a child" said G'let.

"I did think you'd not do anything consciously, but men in pursuit of a woman…"

They exchanged rueful looks.

"Men in pursuit of a woman too often think with the matter three feet below their brains" said G'let ruefully.

"We will give our word to try to avoid that" said A'vis.

Libethra nodded, satisfied that they meant it sincerely; and would do their utmost to avoid anything that could only ultimately upset Tefanny.

"I respect your ability to keep your thoughts where they belong" she said. "IF I should Impress, I confess it would be nice to have friends whose Dragons might be close to mine; but friendship is all I can offer now. It's been a traumatic time, and I don't even know if I can feel romantic or sexual love; I've never yet known it. I hope that will change, but I must be honest with you because I like you both too well not to be. I - I get the feeling that you two are good friends who bicker gently; and one thing that I am concerned about is coming between that with rivalry. Can you understand what I am clumsily fumbling to say?"

G'let paused; and nodded.

A'vis said,

"Do you wish us to make a solemn undertaking that if you choose either of us as a lover at some time – and are not swept off by some other young puppy – that the other should still stand your friend and his?"

"Approximately, yes" she said. "I would hope it would not spoil a friendship if I did meet someone else; though I can quite see that it would strain matters. And I can't promise that won't happen, for I am told that love comes like a bolt out of the blue. But as things go, Weyrs being Weyrs" she blushed "There's no particular reason, is there, that I should necessarily have to choose between?"

G'let chuckled.

"There's greedy now!" he said.

He had a nice smile, warmer than J'min's pretty display of teeth.

A'vis looked nonplussed for a moment.

"Weyr with someone with no dress sense and an inability to keep tidy like G'let?" he declared "Why, woman, it'll have to be true love for that!"

G'let grinned.

"Weyring with someone who can't tell a sheet bend from a sheet bath? Terrible!" he quipped.

"Boys!" remonstrated Libethra. "I – I confess I hadn't thought of all living in one weyr….but I suppose…" she flushed.

"How you want to do it, or what you want to do, we'll be led by you" asseverated A'vis.

G'let nodded.

"Every time" he said.

And Libethra took an arm each to go to the eating cavern. What would be, would be; and she had a feeling that what would be would be very good indeed!


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Katha**

Katha was fairly certain that she did not have what it took to be a dragonrider.

The thought of being outside during Threadfall, let alone flying deliberately at the stuff gave her the horrors and made her feel almost physically sick.

However, by asking to be a candidate as that clever girl Kaili suggested, she avoided other, less pleasant alternatives.

Katha would never have described her parents as cruel; nor even hard. Indeed, she acutely appreciated her father's position as a relatively poor man, expected to uphold his Rank as a cousin to Lord Bargen on poor soil and two previous generations of mismanagement, with a daughter to provide dower for. The only way to overcome this seemed to find a rich enough husband for his daughter to accept her beauty and her Blood as sufficient dowry.

Katha was beautiful. She knew it, and accepted it as fatalistically as she accepted that she was sufficiently impoverished to have to darn all her gowns until they were practically falling apart and to turn sheets sides to middle herself because her family could not afford personal drudges, and all the hands in their small Hold were concerned with clawing such grudging profit from the sullen land that it would give up. Her long black hair and magnolia skin with regular oval features and big dark blue eyes attracted attention wherever she went. Unfortunately, rich men seemed largely to fall into two types. There were those who got rich in the first place by taking more than giving, for whom beauty was an insufficient dowry, and a pug-faced girl with plenty of marks stirred their blood more than a poor beauty. Then there were those who wanted to possess a beautiful young bride in the same way they possessed craftworks, and were often ageing lechers. Either type made Katha cringe, even if the former had been in the running.

There were a few exceptions, of course.

Tragen had been one of them. A dour, but reputedly fair man, whose loyal holderfolk gave better insight than any received description. And Katha's father approved of him too.

But Tragen was now spoken for by young Kaili, sister of Bronze Rider D're, and reputedly a whisperer. Katha was knowledgeable enough about runnerbeasts, but she knew there was no competition there – a whisperer to wife was a great matrimonial prize for a Runnerholder, even if it wasn't plain that he adored the ground she walked on, and she equally as crazy for him. Kaili was such a nice girl too, it was impossible not to feel pleased for her; and so kind to be gracious to a potential rival and suggest the Weyr as a place to go that did not involve an at best loveless marriage. Katha knew her duty; and her duty was to wed as well as possible. But to relieve her father of a dowry was no abrogation of duty either!

So here she was.

Her parents had expostulated when she calmly announced her decision as soon as the mating flight had gone over; but her father's protests at least had calmed quickly when he realised how cheap a way it was of shifting a daughter; and maybe the added kudos of having the opportunity to boast if she Impressed.

Her mother was perhaps less happy.

She, after all, was more aware than her husband of how skilled a drudge Katha was.

Here in the Weyr, too, Katha had more opportunity of making friends with other girls. J'nara she had quickly made friends with over a shared desire to do a job well, scouring water buckets; and J'nara's friend B'lova who made cheerful enough moan that this was a job that one could not in conscience skimp on. Katha already knew B'lova slightly from when she was still Bellova; and liked B'lova much more. She also knew Libethra and – unfortunately – Prisca. It was fun, however, to meet new people, a nice seeming crowd on the whole – Geriana, Zaira, Sibealle and of course Kaili's sister Mirielle. Katha made sure to speak with Mirielle in praise of Kaili and her good idea; and made a friend on the spot!

There were plenty of male Riders too who wanted to be friends with the beautiful candidate. Katha was cautious about all the flattering attentions however; she had always secretly harboured romantic thoughts of marriage for love, and just because she had more sexual freedom here saw no reason to discard the idea. She treated all her suitors with friendly distance; and it was an attitude that did her no disservice with the other women of the Weyr, used as they were to Holdbred girls, especially the Ranking, getting carried away and behaving promiscuously.

One of the things Katha found she could help with was to help J'nara out with her small fosterling. Teegan had survived a tragic accident in which his mother and her lover had been killed; his father Argan had not the facilities to care for a toddler, having no women but a rough and ready logger at his large cothold, save the wife of one of his hands, already tired out herself with her own children. Teegan was a happy, loving child, and Katha loved to help with him.

"Of course, when he can care for himself – feed himself cleanly, and dress himself – he'll go back to his father" explained J'nara "Because Argan will be able to cope with just HELPING him, even if he can't manage to care for a babe. I'll miss him like mad. But I hope M'gol and I will be able to start our own family later. As my own mother is very fertile, I'm gambling that I can wait a turn or two before I try for a baby."

"Oh, because of _Between_?" Katha had heard something of its effects.

J'nara nodded.

"And if I'm wrong there's enough children that need fostering to satisfy my maternal needs; and I can practice parenting in the meantime on Teegan, who's easy enough to mother in any case; especially when nice people like you help out" she grinned. "B'lova does her bit, but the expression on her face handling a baby, especially one that's leaked, is a treat to see!"

"Does he see his father?" Katha asked.

J'nara nodded.

"Yes, M'gol takes us over regularly. He's a good man, just not equal to small persons" she shot a shrewd look at Katha, who missed it for playing pat-a-cake with Teegan. "You want to come next time?" asked the Green Rider casually.

"Why not?" smiled Katha, picking up a tolerant Teegan and kissing him soundly. He laughed and kissed back. Teegan was happy to be affectionate to anyone!

Argan was a big boned man in his early thirties, good looking in a rugged sort of way. His skin had the ruddy weather-beaten look that told of the rigors of an outdoor life on naturally fair skin. With the strong sun of high altitude his hair was bleached almost white, and so were his eyebrows; and his eyes were a light bright blue.

The small Holder shot a glance at M'gol's second passenger; and paused long enough to look again. His eyes narrowed.

J'nara cocked her head on one side and smiled at him; her smile had an enquiring look.

"Be you trying to matchmake for me, weyrgirl?" he growled.

J'nara pulled a face.

"I'm rumbled, am I?" she sighed "Argan, we've become very fond of you, M'gol and I, isn't it natural to try to do nice things for friends when she looks so natural with Teegan?"

"Don't look at me!" M'gol held up his hands. "This is a plot that's none of my doing, I assure you my dear chap!"

Argan raised his almost invisible eyebrows.

"The ladies, uh?" he fixed Katha with a piercing stare. "And how much of this is your piece, young woman?"

Katha flushed and frowned indignantly.

"I've no notion of any matchmaking!" she said, and her voice showed her indignation. "I came to the weyr especially to avoid marriage and the attentions of lecherous old fleshpots!"

Argan stared; then roared with laughter.

"Danged if I ever been called a lecherous old fleshpot before!" he chuckled.

Katha flushed deeper red.

"I – I wasn't referring to you!" she said, with what she fondly hoped was dignity. "I was merely trying to explain that – that liaisons were the last thing on my mind. Though I suppose you'll not believe that" she added gloomily, looking around "For this is as rich a small Hold as anyone would wish to see, especially if those fine ovines on the hillside are yours too."

"You can see how rich my land is, can you girl?" he was more interested.

"Obviously. The soil is dark and rich looking; the crops I see are well grown and a good colour. The herd is large – several hundred head I should guess. There are hardwood stands amongst the softwood – sugar maple if I'm not mistaken. And the perfect climate for it, I wager there's sugar snow many a turn to prolong the run of sap."

Argan turned to J'nara.

"And I thought you'd brought me some wealthy idiot thinking me not to have learned from experience!" he said admiringly, absently picking up his son who tugged at his trousers. "Well, I was mistaken. What's your name, farmer girl?"

"Katha" she replied. "It used to be Lady Katha, but I'm weyrfolk now" she put up her chin.

"And can you sew and cook as well as assess land?"

"And why should I care to tell you to have my points checked like a runnerbeast? I'll not show my teeth either!"

He laughed.

"And I like you the better for that independence!" he said. "I'm sorry; I was interested."

"She can sew like a dream – look at her gown – and turns not a hair at catering for dozens" said J'nara "As she has done to help Keerana."

"J'nara!" remonstrated Katha.

"My dear!" expostulated M'gol.

J'nara tossed her honeygold head unrepentantly.

"Katha, I only want the best for you too. You're nervous of dragons, though you hide it well. And even if you don't Impress, you'd make a great lower cavern woman, because you're so efficient, but in a way it'd be a waste of your multitude of talents. And you love little Teegan, and he could do with a mother. I – I'm sorry if that's made you cross" her voice faltered "It seemed like a good idea for everyone!"

Katha swallowed hard and almost unwillingly looked at Argan.

He looked at her, and said,

"I was irritated. But…." He pulled a face. "It does seem so cold blooded, doesn't it? But if you didn't Impress, you've impressed me enough to want to get to know you better. I AM finding it tough without a wife, to run the cot, and see to the labourers' food. I loved my Teesa – too much, perhaps. I can't offer that. But I'd offer affection and fair say in running the place, a partnership in turning it into a real small Hold rather than a glorified cothold. Would you consider visiting to get to know me if you don't get a dragon?" he reddened as he spoke, and Katha guessed he was not used to making long speeches.

She swallowed hard again.

"I'd certainly consider it" she said carefully. "You must know though that I've no dowry save my looks, my skills and my Blood relationship to Lord Bargen."

He made an impatient movement with his hands.

"The best dowry a woman can have is the skills she knows and the willingness to learn what she does not; and the willingness to meet a man half way. The Blood is an advantage; and a better chance of my confirmation as a Holder with a wife of the Blood if I can expand so well" he added honestly. "Charter or no Charter, Lords Holder like their Bloodties to their Holders."

Katha thought she detected a touch of bitterness as he spoke of willingness to learn and meet a man half way; and wondered if that was anything to do with loving his previous wife too well. Perhaps J'nara would give her some more details.

"I will certainly consider getting to know you" she said "I cannot say further than that."

Back in the Weyr, J'nara gave a shamefaced shrug.

"Sorry"

"No you're not. You don't think I'll Impress, do you?"

J'nara bit her lip.

"You do think dragons are magnificent – which is a major criterion. But I noticed you were a bit, well, wary, of the business end of Luruth, and even little Rilith. And you batten down well deep in the caverns during Fall. What do YOU think?"

Katha pulled a wry face.

"I've been doubting the likelihood of my ever Impressing. It was an escape. I thought I could repay the Weyr for my keep with hard work – and maybe raising babies, fostering, and if I really am unlucky enough not to find love, at least birth some of my own from shared friendship, for the next generation's riders."

J'nara hugged her.

"I thought about that when I first came here. But Threadfall – I learned quickly to cope with it. I guess that's why I Impressed" J'nara said humbly, truly forgetting, as was her wont, her many sterling qualities.

Katha said,

"I'm not even sure if I want to Impress. Please don't take that amiss, for I mean no disrespect, but it – it doesn't seem me."

J'nara nodded.

"I understand. And that's why I thought of Argan. He's a good man, but he needs a wife who's capable, not merely decorative, and who can teach him over time that true love is worth a ton of daft infatuation."

"I get the feeling there's a story there."

"There is" quickly J'nara outlined the story of how Argan had fallen hook line and sinker for the lovely Teesa; like Katha, her family were of the Blood, and equally like Katha, not prosperous. Though in their case it was due to recent profligacy, not inherited poverty. Argan had been prepared to shower his lovely young wife with every luxury, and was proud of her culture and learning and looks. However he also expected her to pull her weight in the cothold, feeding his dozen hired men and any other casual labour he took on. Teesa preferred to idle her days away keeping her hands clean for fancy embroidery; and had ultimately run away with her lover, her equally feckless cousin Tessan. To add insult to injury, she had taken her son with her, the baby both parents adored. The lovers had been buried in an avalanche which M'gol and Runnerholder Tragen's men had discovered; the infant Teegan had been the only survivor, protected in his cradle.

"I kind of guessed M'gol wanted me to take Teegan on as he'd been there to spot the crash and because we found Teegan together" said J'nara "But it would be better if he had a proper mother at home with his true father. And Argan can't help but fall in love with a girl as nice and as true as you are."

Katha held up her hands.

"I said I will consider it. But in the meantime, I will do all that is proper as a candidate; because if it is ordained that I should Impress, then I must be at the right place at the right time. However unlikely. After that – after that, it's a different proposition" she smiled "But I'll take more duty getting to know Teegan – just in case. Fair?"

J'nara hugged her.

"More than fair" she said.

Katha sighed for romance; but it would still be a better proposition than many she could foresee, and she liked Argan on first acquaintance; he had much in common with Tragen in a practical, no nonsense approach to life, with that touch of romance that drew him to Teesa in the first place. If J'nara were correct that his love for Teesa were just an extreme infatuation, perhaps love might grow between them on better acquaintance; these things sometimes had to be worked at. There was love at first sight; and then there was the love that emerged, surprised, from a growing mutual respect, as had J'nara's and M'gol's love for each other. And Katha was too sensible a girl to turn down something likely to be pleasant in the fond, and probably vain, hopes of something unimaginably wonderful!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N _Apart from wanting to say thank you to everyone reading and reviewing all the stories this is to let you know I've added an index on the first chapter for ease of re-discovering any particular story. There are 24 chapters in this story so a little unweildy to check back through!_

**11 Imbellinne**

Being a daughter of Lord Meron had its disadvantages. Looking like him had more. It was impossible to hope that no-one would guess; and unfair though it was, people were quite happy to take out their grievances, real or supposed, on his innocent offspring.

It was the abuses of her fosterage that had prompted Imbelline to run away and walk to the Weyr, and to beg her younger sister to be rescued too. At least if she was going to be hated, the Weyr at least had good reason to want to make her atone for her father's behaviour, and she could accept that!

The Weyr had been splendid. Not only did they not want her and her sisters to atone, they went out of their way to throw scorn on those who had been unkind to the girls, and had suggested she, Imbellinne, stand for Impression! Ipominea, her next sister down, was with her, quickly rescued by Bronze Rider H'llon in full spate of indignation; and one of her older sisters too, Meliandra. Meliandra had declined to stand for Impression; and Imbellinne had a shrewd idea why. After years of being used and rejected, to fail to Impress would be in some ways the cruellest rejection of all, especially in front of all those invited who would wag their heads wisely and say to themselves that nobody would expect the spawn of Meron to Impress, and how impudent of one of his fubsy-faced girls to even kid themselves they could try. But Imbelline WAS going to try; after all, the weyrfolk would never have suggested it to her if they felt it totally unlikely; they were nice people and ot the sort to enjoy watching her fail as a ritual humiliation. Imbelline knew a lot about ritual humiliation and believed she knew how to recognise the signs of its imminence. If she Impressed, that was all good; if not, well not everybody did, especially not first time, and there were other ways she could make herself useful about the Weyr to say thank you. For she did want to say thank you for her new life!

Ipominea put it rather well.

"Fancy – we've been here a full sevenday, and I've not been beaten once! And the two little ones allowed to come and see us; and clothes of our own that fit us and aren't a colour to make us look yellow; and all we want to eat and tasty stuff too like other people eat!"

"Truly" said Imbelline gravely. "The prognosis appears to be, generally speaking, quite favourable" Imbelline had adopted an outrageously pedantic speech mode because it had confused and annoyed her foster parents, less well educated than she; but it was not something they could really punish her for providing her tone was always respectful, for how could one be punished for proper speech, as the Harper could confirm it was?. She had also pestered the Hold Harper for more good long words; and, sympathetic, he had helped. The habit had become ingrained; and even Ipominea had fallen into using the technique!

Imbelline and Ipominea found themselves very much part of Weyrwoodcrafter H'llon's extended family. It had been the woodcrafters who had found Imbelline, injured, where she had fallen when the road gave way on her way to the Weyr. And of course H'llon had also rescued Ipominea, who was actually considering becoming his apprentice. The Bronze Rider's weyrmate Zaira would also stand as a candidate; and Imbelline was delighted to fine a girl actually prepared to be her friend, and neither suck up to her Blood – as used to happen – or take delight in putting her down. Zaira, in Imbellinne's eyes, was one of the best.

Imbellinne also forged something of a friendship with the crippled boy Horgey. She spent time with him at first while recovering from her own injuries, and felt it only proper to give him time when up and about again, for it must, she thought, be boring to lie all day in bed forever, even with light teaching duties to break the day up. She had been trained in the rudiments of music, as many girls of the Blood were; and could sing to his playing. Her voice was pleasant, if nothing special, and she could pick out simple fingering on the harp for him to add depth to as he worked through the exercises Journeymen T'rin or L'gal set him to keep up his own musical training. And they spoke of logicating, a new and exciting subject for both! Horgey was a good friend; he knew what it was to be shunned. And he took her into his confidence, speaking frankly of having been a bully, it being all he had ever known; and about his awful home life before going to the Harper Hall and how he could not break the cycle of bullying. He had been bested by the boy Tyrin as T'rin had then been; and, expelled, with a bunch of renegades he had met his nemesis again and had ended up with a broken back.

"And he Impressed my firelizard" said Horgey, regretfully "And her a special one, white, like Ruth! But he's promised me another egg!" he explained how T'rin had let bygones be bygones; and though he had resented it at first, he had gradually learned that not everything in life needed fighting for, nor did others have to be put down to make one feel up.

"So I'm here" he concluded "Teaching what I can to pay my way."

"I'd like to learn more" said Imbellinne honestly. "I've not got a talent for music, but I love words. I enjoy the rhythm engendered by the application of egregiously sesquipedalian phraseology."

"And don't you just!" grinned Horgey.

"Well, it appears to me that I should enlarge upon the judicious acquisition of a craft, lest I should find myself unwanted by a dragon; that I may yet be of use. Frankly, though I can scrub floors as well as any, I believe I have an intellectual capacity which renders that a waste of my ability and which might be otherwise and more judiciously employed" she said.

Horgey nodded.

"Yes, you'd be wasted on drudge work" he said, a little more succinctly. "Why not ask L'gal and T'rin for an apprenticeship?"

"I believe I may" she said.

Horgey asked T'rin and L'gal for a few words, and the Journeymen were happy to see what he wanted.

"Imbelline has a talent for words. I- I wondered if it was enough for an apprenticeship" he said, a little diffidently.

Imbelline smiled brightly.

"Well, it appears to me that I should engage in the judicious acquisition of a craft, lest I find myself unImpressed, that I may yet be of use to the Weyr for its sanctuary to those of us who find ourselves in dire straits. Whilst there is undoubtedly a need for cleaning operatives within the Weyr, and I can undoubtedly effect as good an epuration as any, I believe my intellectual qualities lead to such an occupation being a prodigal waste of my talents."

Acting-Master L'gal and Journeyman T'rin exchanged glances of sheer delight.

"Beautifully measured cadences" murmured L'gal.

"You said that about Y'lara" reminded T'rin.

"Different cadences" said L'gal, dryly. "Do you think that you have talent, Imbelline?"

"Musically? No sir" she said candidly. "But I can hold a tune, and I know all the required drum messages for the Ranking; and it's not so difficult to make an educated guess at those not normally taught. I can memorise lengthy messages and passages: I love words. And I am, I believe, a diligent observer."

L'gal and T'rin exchanged another look.

"Talk Drumbeats" said T'rin, trying to hide his excitement.

The look the girl gave him was puzzled, but she spoke up quite readily.

"If you write them down – I do not, of course, know the accepted notation, but adopted my own method of recording – it is possible to trace certain regularities, similarities and relationships between certain messages. It follows, therefore, that other messages not intended for interpretation by those of us trained only in the basics might contain certain sequences related, ah, thereunto."

"You almost ran out of verbiage at the end of that complex and involuted little passage" grinned T'rin.

She grinned back; and T'rin noted that, whilst ferrety, her face had a gamine charm that verged on the pretty when she smiled unselfconsciously.

"I do sometimes" she admitted. "Am I right though?"

T'rin thought furiously; and decided to explain about T'lana's ability to work things out, and how it had worried Master Domick into despatching e spy – Lugal – who had so unintentionally Impressed Bronze Solpeth!

"For picking out the patterns if nothing else you should be a Harper" T'rin told her firmly. "Horgey says you have a pretty, but rather reedy voice; L'gal will work on that and see if he can't improve it" he shot a sly look and a grin at L'gal, who chuckled. The girl looked a question, and L'gal took pity on her curiosity.

"Our voice master passed certain remarks on T'rin's singing voice. He does NOT train singing" he said.

"I see" said Imbelline. "Well, actually I do not, fully; I expect it's an in-Hall joke."

L'gal grinned.

"You could say that. You've been trained in the basics?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Report to class with Mi'a, T'arla and the kids. F'lim is way ahead of all of you: you may be technically above some of the others, but it's easier to work as a group. And if you Impress, some of them will be colleagues too."

Imbelline found the other girls a little wary of her at first, though they had all met at logicator meetings. Both Impressed girls were older than her by some turns, and she deferred to them for that more than as their status as Riders.

Mi'a spoke out first.

"I gather you got in the habit of using long words as a form of rebellion on dim foster folk?"

Imbellinne nodded.

T'arla grinned.

"One of the awkward squad, I see. We approve of that around here" she said.

"Just don't fall in love with T'rin" warned Mi'a. "No, he's not my man - nor will he be. But he's not the settling kind. I guess if that doesn't bother you, then have fun. But be aware."

Imbellinne blushed.

"I do not feel" she said "That I have yet attained an age or level of assurance whereat relationships of an emotional or romantic nature would be either desirable or appropriate."

T'arla nodded quickly. Mi'a smiled, and said,

"Don't let anyone persuade you otherwise against your better judgement. But be aware that because of your, er, speech, some might take you for older than you actually are."

"I understand. I believe a pedantic manner is conducive to an appearance of advanced age."

"True" said T'arla dryly. "And what we're also saying is this; if anyone gives you grief, I know Zaira's there for you, but you can also come to us. And if you're given insult from an outsider, we're Impressed and that caries weight. No-one around her cares that much; but outsiders are fussy about protocol."

"Why – thanks!" said Imbelline.

"Great Shells! A coherent and short sentence!" laughed T'arla.

"A first" agreed Mi'a, gravely, but twinkling.

Imbellinne flushed; but joined in their laughter.

"I believe" she said "That I have discovered a degree and level of intemperate jubilation here in the Weyr beyond that which I might have previously considered within the bounds of possibility."

"Translate, Mi'a?" T'arla pretended confusion.

"She says she's happy" chuckled Mi'a. "C'mon, Imbellinne – and that's a mouthful too, I'll be glad when you Impress so we can shorten you – let's go do our set exercises for tyrant T'rin."


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Shuba**

In Shuba's mind, there was no doubt that there was nobody on Pern as kind and understanding as Weyrwoman T'lana was. The little red headed weyrwoman had just accepted Shuba's sexual preferences for other women as normal; and had cheerfully accepted her and her lover Joana into the Weyr, despite doubts about either of them Impressing. Joana was terrified of dragons, but was trying hard to be brave for Shuba's sake! Shuba told her repeatedly how brave she was.

"I should think" said Joana firmly "I ought to get used to them. Being about all the time" she swallowed. "And there are definite compensations; like being with you – and being able to be open about it."

Shuba nodded. Nobody turned a hair at the Weyr over their obvious affection. They had been housed in a cavern suitable for a couple; and left to live their lives, outside of allotted duties. As their allotted duties gave them a lot of freedom to plan and break land to farm for the Weyr, something they were well used to, they were very happy in them.

The only real bar to their enjoyment of each other was a total ignorance about the way to enjoy each other physically beyond kissing and shy fumblings.

At last Shuba said,

"I'm going to ask T'lana."

Joana paled.

"How embarrassing! And she – she's with a man, so she must like men. It's different!"

Shuba shrugged.

"I can't think of anything better to do; she's a woman of the world, and maybe she has some suggestions. C'mon!"

The two girls approached T'lana rather shyly; and Shuba stammered through her request. T'lana heard her out and did not so much as smile in amusement at the girls' innocence.

"You've been doing things like experimenting with kissing different places, and touching the feely zones?" she asked.

Both girls looked blank.

T'lana sighed inwardly; and became earthy and frank; and gave them enough explicit instructions to leave them blushing, but aroused!

As she said to R'gar,

"It's not the strangest query I've ever had."

He blinked.

"It isn't?"

She grinned and shook her head.

"I once had a young Green Rider – male – after his first flight ask me quite seriously if he was likely to be pregnant, and what to do about it!"

R'gar groaned.

"Now, that is the outside of enough!"

"At least he asked, instead of keeping his worries to himself!" she said. R'gar grinned lazily.

"I remember a weyrling insisting that I must take notice of her – or his, as I thought – worries about a certain oversized gold-coloured Green."

"And you did. R'gar, I'm very worried."

"What about?" he was all attention.

"About not having been kissed for several hours…..I'll begin to think I'm losing my charms!"

R'gar reassured T'lana on that score!

With some more avenues of pleasure to follow, Shuba and Joana quickly settled into Weyr life, secure in the knowledge of being accepted and without need to dissemble their relationship.

Inevitably there were the odd few who could not – or would not – accept it.

G'han, a Blue Rider, approached the pair in the eating caverns; and leaned on the backs of both their chairs.

"Well, well, my pretty pair" he said "I hear you prefer each other to men. Seems to me" he achieved a leer "That could be because you've never met a really good man before. I bet I could entertain both of you and give you a good seeing to!"

The girls froze in terror, uncertain of what was acceptable. After all, this WAS a Rider, and due respect and deference.

The conversation had been overheard by Geriana and her boys; and the artist was about to spring to her feet in indignation when S'negen motioned her to stay put.

"MY game I think" he murmured, giving his lovers and brother a grin and a wink.

S'net groaned.

"What IS that brother of mine up to?" he asked no-one in particular.

S'negen sauntered over to G'han and put an arm around his shoulder.

"G'han! Dear sweet boy! Heard you were disappointed when that Green rose. Never mind, pretty boy – I guess you just reckon you've never had a good man; or been had by one" he mimicked G'han's leer. "Shall I give you a good seeing to?"

"You're sick!" spluttered the Blue Rider.

"To force my attentions on someone who finds them disgusting? Yes. Like you. These girls aren't interested in you; they don't want to lie with a man any more than you do. So scram!" he added in a hard voice.

G'han paused a moment, half wondering whether to make a fight of it with what he termed a ladyboy; but S'negen came in a matched set with S'net, as well as their lovers B'kas and Geriana, and the brothers at least were acknowledged good wrestlers.

He growled something incoherent and left.

S'negen winked at Shuba and Joana.

"Please excuse G'han" he said "Mating flights sometimes unsettle those who only take a peripheral role. Right now he's long on sexual frustration and short on tact. G'day ladies."

Shuba murmured surprised thanks. It had taken her a while to work out the ramifications of the little group's relationships; and she had discovered that it was considered a little unusual, even here. Apparently they were willing to champion other unusual relationships!

It made one feel even more as though one belonged.

She smiled across at Geriana; who grinned back; and B'kas kissed his fingers to her, just as a lady might.

Shuba thought, Hurrah for High Reaches!


	13. Chapter 13

**13 Elena**

The last few months had been rather hectic.

Elena's uncle had started taking an interest in her; and it had made her feel dirty whenever he spoke to her or patted her face, as he had started doing.

Her mother had started making enquiries about suitable husbands, though Elena had protested that she did not want to be wed; and her mother merely said,

"It'd be preferable."

Preferable to what she had not said; but she had seemed frightened, and that was scary. And when Uncle Aven had taken them to his Hold where there were those loads of rough men, and suggested that she call on him in his room to say 'goodnight' she began to wonder if it was something to do with that and the way he made her scared and dirty feeling. Her mother had told her to go to her own room instead, and pack a bag; and had taken Uncle Aven his klah instead. It had been more than an hour before she had come to Elena, and she had been crying; and when she had washed, she had put her own things together and made Elena slip out quietly. The ostlers were all asleep and the guard too; which was odd. They had taken two runnerbeasts and set off.

It had been a nightmare journey across the rugged landscape of the High Reaches, all night and half the next day without stopping; until they had met the Runnerholder Tragen and his bride-to-be Kaili; to whom Elena was already indebted, because he had been one of her mother's choices as a suitable husband, and he was quite ancient, over thirty anyway. Then her mother had explained about the men,and how Uncle Aven had planned to attack dragons with crossbows; and as if it had not been frenetic enough before, suddenly it was even more so! Mother had flown to Lord Bargen on Tragen's resident dragon's back – a Brown, so he must have a lot of status – and she, Elena, had been taken by Kaili back to Northfork Runnerhold on the back of the girl's resty grey. She'd hardly arrived before the dragon came back for her and took her to the Weyr and informed by her mother that they were both to stand as candidates. At the time Elena didn't care where they stood in the future so long as she might lie down right then!

She was still not sure what to make of the whole concept.

To fly a dragon of your own could be fantastic; even half asleep, being a passenger had been wonderful enough.

To fight Thread, on the other hand, was a frightening prospect.

Elena had spent all her young life accepting what had to be; this had mostly taken the form of her mother's dictates. Elexa had given her a certain amount of choice in some respects; but those choices had usually been in the form of 'either – or' choices rather than free ones. Now she was supposed to be independent; and it was going to be difficult.

Elena settled down to make the most of being a candidate. They seemed to fall into two groups; those near her in age and the grown ups. Except Zaira. Elena was none too sure whether to count Zaira in her own peer group or as a grown up; for Zaira already was married to – weyred with, she corrected herself – Bronze Rider H'llon. And her friends seemed to be mostly Impressed Riders. And they were all grownups.

Besides he mother, Elena counted in amongst grown ups the rather snotty Prisca – who deigned to notice Elena as a ranking girl of the Blood; the artist Carlinna; Kaili's sister Mirielle; the widow Sibealle; Libethra; and Katha. Elena classed them on their poise and self assurance quite as much as their turns; Katha and Mirielle would have been quite shocked to find themselves classed as 'parent age people'! The youngsters, when Elena first arrived, were Serehana, Siselly and Imbelline; though she hesitated over classifying Imbellinne, an irony since Imbelline was younger than Elena. So far as Shuba went, Elena had not made up her mind if the girl was supposed to be a candidate or not; and with the conservatism of the young, found her love for Joana horrifying, and avoided her.

Elena hoped to make friends her own age; but Serehana and her foster mother Y'lara frankly terrified her! Both were forceful in the extreme and not afraid of speaking their own mind. The most forceful woman Elena had ever known was her mother; and Elexa was inclined to avoid direct confrontation of a forceful kind, especially in front of her daughter. Serehana seemed to revel in it, even coming to fisticuffs with the boys and having stand up shouting matches with Y'lara! It made Elena feel physically sick to think of such violence, and she plucked up courage to ask Serehana if nothing could be done if her foster mother was cruel to her, and upset her so. Serehana had stared, laughed, and told her that she only squabbled to entertain Y'lara because the Green Rider enjoyed it. This was completely beyond Elena's comprehension; and she doubtless looked as puzzled as she felt, for Serehana had laughed again, given her a playful buffet – which hurt – and told her she was a good kid to care, and that it was appreciated if not needed. From which moment, Serehana actually treated Elena with more respect than hitherto, but Elena was still nervous of her!

Imbellinne worried her in other ways; Elena found the girl's use of long complex words and phrases almost as intimidating as Serehana'a bluff directness.

Siselly was by far and away the most convivial girl there in Elena's opinion; and seemed ready to welcome a friendship.

"It's nice to have somebody else my age" said Siselly "Who isn't crazy or half boy. I know there's Kelia, but she has sex on the brain."

Elena nodded wisely.

"There'll be plenty of time for that sort of stuff in turns to come" she said. "I want to have a good time first before I have to do all that squishy stuff."

Siselly nodded emphatically.

"Exactly! And it's silly to pretend otherwise!"

Of such are friendships made.

What Elena could not know was that her mother was delighted that she now had the chance to make this choice!

Elena may have had every intention of avoiding male entanglements; but she did make something of an impact on at least one of the male population.

Darellon, whose club foot hardly showed now, was plainly smitten, despite the teasing he got from his friends Rayenn and Serehana.

They did their level best to be nice to Elena; as Serehana said to Rayenn,

"If we throw her and Darellon together, he'll soon realise that even if her heart is in the right place she's essentially silly and then he'll cool off about her."

Poor Elena did not make a good showing in front of Serehana; and Darellon's protective urges were aroused.

As Elena extended her nervousness of Serehana to Serehana's friends, his would-be courtship was harder than if she had not started from the premise of fearing him. But he persisted, bringing her bunches of wild flowers and bubbly pies. All of which awakened Elena's deep suspicions.

"He fancies you" giggled Siselly, who thought boys in love a huge joke.

Elena gave her a look of liveliest horror.

"Do you think so? Oh I hope not!"

Siselly shrugged.

"What does it matter? You don't have to do anything about it, you know."

"No, I guess…."

"Darellon's harmless" assured Siselly, herself nervous enough of Serehana, but more knowledgeable than Elena about who was who in the Weyr by now.

Elena was not so sure; but the boy did not seem to be pressing her for kisses or anything indefinable but frighteningly untoward; and he seemed glad to just chat,

Elena relaxed a little; and passed the time of day with him. It was all rather stilted, especially when Rayenn and Serehana were around. Which led to Serehana wondering all the more what Darellon saw in so monosyllabic and stupid a girl!

Darellon was a patient boy; he had learned that from suffering disability.

He expended a lot of time and energy to forging a tentative friendship with both Elena and Siselly; helping them with the heavier work that candidates were set, proud of how strong he had become.

T'lana noticed; and told him off roundly.

"If these girls Impress, they must be fit for it. If they're mollycoddled, it might lead to a weakness that could cost them their lives – like failing to catch a bag of firestone thrown to them and running out of flame. You're doing them no favours, lad."

Darellon flushed.

"Sh'rilla…" he ventured

"Sh'rilla is a special case. And, moreover, as a Queenrider, protected in the heart of the Queens' wing, can afford to be less strong; and carries a flamethrower and is not required to catch bags of firestone. Daenilth carries plenty of fuel on her back, she's big enough. The female Green Riders are responsible for some of the protection of the Queens. They may – some of them anyway – take less active roles than male Green Riders" she made the amendment since Y'lara was known to fly in the main fighting wing to make up numbers when necessary "but they are still fighting riders."

"Sorry, weyrwoman" said Darellon.

T'lana nodded acceptance; and turned her gaze on the girls.

"If you truly want to be dragonriders" she said "You should take close heed of what I say. And if you don't, well, there's no harm in being as fit and strong as possible. Sh'rilla may not have much leg movement; and she may not be required to catch bags of firestone; but in point of fact she did carry and throw sacks to fighting crews as part of her training the same as anyone else. We may be the only Weyr on Pern to require that of Queenriders as well as other weyrlings; but require it we do. Certainly of Green Riders. And you need to work up the arm muscles to be able to do it."

The girls murmured assent to her instructions, and T'lana smiled at them and passed on, encouraging others, rebuking those slacking and keeping things moving.

"DO you want to be a dragonrider? Really?" asked Elena.

Siselly wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not too sure" she admitted. "Actually, after this time – unless I Impress, in which case I guess I'll be happy about it – I thought I'd ask if I could wait a few turns before considering trying again."

Elena brightened.

"May we? What a good idea! I think I'll do the same!"

"It must be harder for you – having a mother standing too, who can cut up rough."

Elena shrugged.

"She tries to do what's best for me….I think she'd understand. I'm pretty certain she's happy to stay here even if neither of us Impress, so I don't think she'd take me out. And I do like living here."

"It must be funny, having her for a candidate too" said Siselly.

"Well….yes, I guess" said Elena. "But although we do duties at the same time, and lessons, we don't really actually have a lot to do with the older women, do we?"

Siselly shook her head.

"No, thank goodness!"

"Indeed!" agreed Elena fervently.

It would have been a sentiment echoed by the 'older women' to have been glad to have little to do with 'the kids'!

Whether they intended Impressing or no, however, both girls obeyed the injunctions laid upon them by T'lana; the little weyrlingmistress was NOT flouted by her weyrlings!

Other candidates were arriving all the while since the mating flight, though Search only began officially after the eggs were laid. It was a matter of superstition as much as anything else; and dragonriders tended to stick scrupulously by the few superstitions they clung to! Not all the candidates coming in were the sort to have the right attitudes likely to produce protectors of the people of Pern; R'gar kept a close eye on the behaviour of his weyrlings, but he could not be everywhere.

One of the hopeful boys, an older lad named Pugel made comments of the kind that suggested that Siselly and Elena were sexually involved with each other; and were in need of a man to teach them a thing or two. The implication was that he was the man to do it.

Being even more innocent and ignorant than Shuba and Joana, most of his remarks passed straight over their heads; but his presence and incomprehensible taunts were oppressive.

Darellon improved his position with both girls by laying him out.

Pugel was persistent and tried making suggestions to other girls.

That Pugel then tried it on with Serehana led to his ultimate downfall; he thought to get her by herself without the protection of Rayenn, who would have happily mixed it with the bigger boy for his friend.

Serehana was quite happy to stand up for herself.

There was an enquiry; and the boy was dismissed, broken arm and all, after R'gar had questioned all the girls. He had extracted more from Siselly and Elena than the frightened girls realised; and their tormentor had been given several pieces of the weyrlingmaster's mind.

"But what I liked was Imbellinne's testimony" R'gar grinned as he told T'lana.

The girl had said calmly,

"Pugel suggested a liaison the extent of which I felt myself unequal to, and was quite persistent in his endeavours; and so by means of discouragement I considered my options and decided on a course of physical disablement in the relevant area."

Pugel had framed it in a shorter fashion.

"The little bitch kicked me in the crotch!"

Elena thus warmed to Darellon as a protector; but she wanted to make things clear.

"I don't want any kind of romantic involvement, Darellon" she told him. "I just want to be friends."

"Of course I'll be your friend!" cried Darellon warmly, determined to do whatever the object of his attachment desired. He hoped that one day friendship would deepen into something more!

Elena, unaware of this, heaved a sigh of relief, and cheerfully treated Darellon like the potential brother she had never had; and he had to content himself with having a threesome with Siselly, under the gentle derision of Rayenn and Serehana! As that precious pair were rapidly joined by Y'lara's niece and little brother, Tualai and Rollin, [to, as R'gar said, the increase of grey hairs in his scalp] Darellon felt rather suspended between old friends and the girl he hankered after; but he took it stoically enough.

Rayenn and Serehana were, after all, still friendly towards him, despite the teasing; and he still liked to do boyish things with them!

Elexa spoke to Elena on the subject.

"Are you walking out with that young man?" she asked bluntly.

Elena looked scandalised.

"Certainly not, mother! Darellon's just a friend. I made it clear I wanted nothing more, and he was quite all right about it!"

"I see" said Elexa, sighing a little. She saw a great deal more than her daughter, and spared a sympathetic thought for poor Darellon! Still, the boy was nicely behaved about it – and with luck he'd outgrow the crush!

It was perhaps fortunate, mused Elexa, that Elena was utterly unaware of the boy's infatuation!


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Elexa**

Elexa held herself carefully aloof from the other folk at High Reaches Weyr.

Though they had murmured approval of her step to poison her half-brother Aven when he proposed bedding her daughter – and indeed his daughter too: for he had made his own sister the object of his dubious affections when she was widowed at almost thirteen turns old – she had the feeling that there might be some resistance to a poisoner in the Weyr. Elexa knew full well that it had been rumoured that she had killed her elderly husband not long after she had married him, and she never discouraged the rumour. It made people wary and kept them at a distance. Yet she had never had any need. Over excitement at being wed to a beautiful, scared young girl – child really – had been enough, and his heart had failed.

Elexa had long since cried all her tears over being used. She had learned, in the times that Aven had given her body to those he wished to control through such favours, that the experience could be terrible or pleasurable: and with most was no more than rather tedious. However what could still hurt her was rejection.

The invitation to the Weyr had been a surprise; and the suggestion that she stood as a candidate a greater one. And all the weyrwomen seemed happy, friendly people, far removed from the popular conception of jealous and backbiting women vying for position, or lording over those below them. And they had all been very pleasant to her.

But Elexa still felt a need to safeguard herself, however drawn she might feel to the cheerful crown, not just of young women, though most of the female riders belonged to it, who called themselves 'logicators'. It seemed amazingly egalitarian; from Queen and Bronze Riders on the one hand through to drudges and even children on the other, all accorded respect when they spoke out!

It was a matter under discussion that finally broke through the wary candidate's reserve.

A Blue Rider had come to the Weyr with a baby he had found Exposed; it shocked the weyrfolk.

Elexa found herself unable to resist pointing out the facts of life, rather patronisingly, though politely enough; for she had seen unwanted babies disposed of before.

She had been drawn into the discussion by willing logicators; and almost without realising it found herself telling them, but mostly the little red headed weyrwoman T'lana, about her infant son that Aven had strangled. The child was the son of a Blood, no great lover, but kind to her. Aven had seen the child, being a boy, as a future threat.

It had been another reason she had taken pleasure in poisoning him.

Suddenly she was receiving expressions of sympathy; not gushing nor effusive, nor trite words; but little touches on her arm, a quiet word of simple sympathy.

She fought back tears, and forced a scornful mien as the logicators had declared that something must be done for unwanted babies.

And, amazingly, they started producing practical ideas, ideas too as to how to fund the costs of raising excess babies. They even raised the practical but unromantic question of sanitation! Admittedly the first to broach this was the Weyrwoodcrafter H'llon, probably – Elexa thought – one of the shrewdest men she had ever met, and certainly the most practical, despite his undeserved reputation with the young women who had failed to get into the handsome Bronze Rider's furs of being slow on the uptake. Elexa was not sure whether he was just charmingly innocent of womanly wiles or whether it was a clever act to escape them; whatever, she thought him a nice young man.

The question of sanitation had been thoroughly debated after H'llon raised it; even considering allying it with innovations Elexa had never heard of and did not really understand!

Elexa found herself asking how the logicators would find babies who were unwanted; almost as if her darker self pushed her to find things to scoff.

T'lana even had an answer for that.

There would be a recognised signal for those with babies they could not afford to feed, or who were crippled, or otherwise needy; and it was to be hoped that unwed mothers who managed to conceal their state might also put out the signal with their abandoned child.

Elexa could find no flaw to it. It was dependant on people using the signal; but that was up to them. The weyrfolk could do no more than let the service be known and be willing to respond.

The strangest and most gratifying thing was, though, that they seemed to expect her to become part of their elite set. (it did not at this time occur to Elexa that the 'set' was open to any who cared to come; she merely noticed that the members included those most admired in the Weyr. Even Weyrleader T'bor occasionally attended meetings!)

The logicators were friendly to Elexa and seemed not to notice that she was prickly towards their overtures; and it gradually began to dawn on her that making pertinent comments had earned her respect.

It was hard not to respond; and Elexa started to do so. After all, her daughter Elena seemed to have settled in well with a close friend in her fellow candidate Siselly. Siselly seemed a harmless child; and Elexa was glad her daughter had picked a pleasant friend. She could have wished, perhaps, that Elena was a little more like the outgoing Serehana; but acknowledged that it was her own fault for keeping Elena under strict control while the child was growing up to try to avoid her attracting too much attention from her father. Hopefully this safe environment would develop Elena's independence and give her more self confidence; but at least with Siselly for a friend she was not going to be overshadowed. Elexa was pleased Elena had not decided to hero-worship Serehana and join her set, for it would condemn her to always being a follower, a willing and devoted disciple, transferring the decision making from her mother to a forceful friend.

Elena also appeared to have attracted the attentions of a male candidate, one Darellon. Elexa kept half an eye on his determined pursuit, but soon satisfied herself that his attentions were gentlemanly; to the extent of flooring another boy whose presence clearly frightened Elena. It meant Elexa did not have to intervene; which gave her daughter more space to find herself. She did however ask Elena how serious the relationship with Darellon was, as casually as she could.

Elena had seemed surprised that her mother might think she was walking out with Darellon; apparently she looked upon him as no more than a friend. Elexa thought with wry amusement that the unfortunate young man had needs be patient – or hope to grow out of his youthful crush!

She was watching Darellon help Elena one day when a Brown Rider who sometimes sat quietly at the logicator meetings approached her.

Elexa wondered what he wanted. A Brown Rider was an important man. And though the logicators acted informally together, she thought it best to be circumspect.

"Can I help you, Brown Rider?" she asked as courteously as she could.

He smiled a little grimly.

"No, not really, Lady Elexa. I just thought I'd join you watching my cub make a fool of himself over yours."

"Darellon is your son?"

"Aye, and one to be proud of. He's worked hard to overcome his problems; see, he hardly limps at all now!" the man said happily.

Elexa asked,

"Has he then had an accident?"

The Brown Rider looked at her.

"Do you not know that tale? I'm sorry, taking knowledge for granted. He had a club foot; and more than that he had to get over his real parents making him feel guilty for it."

She stared at him.

"So he's your fosterling? But I understood that the weyr accepts disability!"

"Aye, the WEYR does. He's one of the fair of kids D're, or Daire as he was then, brought in. You've not heard the story at all? I thought as you took an interest in the abandoned babes you'd have known that one."

Elexa shook her head; and he filled her in on the tale of the one-legged trader who took pity on other unwanted youngsters and brought them to the Weyr; and how the weyrfolk had rallied round to foster them and help them out. She learned with surprise that the child Serelis had a jointed wooden foot; and that woodcrafter apprentice Radall had been born without legs. It was little surprise that birthmarked Sh'ranis had been unwanted by her parents.

"It seems" she said "Amazing that they – you – should take such pains!"

He shrugged.

"We swear as dragonriders to protect the people of Pern; and that doesn't just mean the rich ones, the pretty ones or the hale and healthy ones. By extension our support staff are also bound by that. But it's more than that; you have to be the sort of person that feels that way, I guess, to be chosen by a dragon; and those that can't cope with the attitudes don't even stay as support staff" he grinned. "Not all dragonriders elsewhere seem compassionate because it is easy to get divorced from the people on whom we literally look down most of the time. Some let that looking down become figurative as well as literal. And the weyrbred have little idea of how people really live. Our M'gol went out with Z'kan to see for himself recently; Tragen let them go work for him. Sound man, Tragen. But we riders still miss things – like the disposal of babies, as you pointed out. Our T'lana holds forth about poverty – being a cotholder's daughter – but even she's not seen that one before. Or was too young when she came to the Weyr to realise what was going on" he added thoughtfully.

"I suppose it goes both ways, Brown Rider" said Elexa. "I suppose no-one thinks that dragonmen are anything but rather aloof, slightly frightening beings."

"It's something we need to combat, Lady Elexa. And the name is J'red."

She laughed wryly.

"And the 'lady' is not painful to remove from 'Elexa', J'red."

He grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it, Elexa."

She asked,

"How did you come to foster Darellon? Was it your idea, or your weyrmate's?"

A shadow crossed his face.

"I have no weyrmate. My own son's – J'rath's – mother blamed me for his death. I took Darellon because I would have loved J'rath as much with or without disability and I would have hoped if he had been left injured and without parents someone would have cared for him. I- I just felt it was right, I suppose. Athalla has accused me of trying to find a replacement, of forgetting J'rath; but I never could!"

Elexa thought that such bitterness on the part of the dead boy's mother sounded as though she felt more guilty than she accused J'red of being! But the man was plainly hurting

"I didn't know about your son; I'm sorry, I know no histories at all" she almost blurted the apology for the turn in conversation, flushing with embarrassment. Upsetting so fine a man as would take on a crippled and unwanted boy had been the last thing in her thoughts when she asked the idle question; really she couldn't think why she had asked it!

J'red shugged and made a rather bitter smile.

"It's old news; you might as well know it, everyone does. It happened before R'gar was Weyrlingmaster. I doubt it would have happened if he'd been in charge back then. J'rath would be twenty now – almost twenty one. I entered our son as a candidate as soon as he was twelve turns old. He Impressed a Brown, little Slenth. Perhaps it was because he was so very young; perhaps it was not. He and two other boys, one of them much older, evidently did not learn their lessons aright when they first learned to go _Between_: they – they never returned.

His eyes held desolation.

"I – I'm so sorry" Elexa could not imagine what to say. And if Elena Impressed, that would be a risk she too would face! Her heart lurched!

J'red touched her arm.

"You need have little fear for your daughter" he said "R'gar is the most scrupulous Weyrlingmaster I have ever come across. Though it does not stop the worry" he pulled a face "But we have to let them make their decisions, as I must with Darellon. But – you understand. You have lost a son; it is hard for those who have not lost children to understand – and to understand how hard it is when another child must take those same risks. But how can I be anything but proud of Darellon? He knows about J'rath; he won't I'm sure make the same mistakes."

"I hope he will tell Elena" said Elexa.

"I'm sure he will. Though I think his infatuation will not stand the test of time" he added clinically.

Elexa bristled.

"Why not?" she asked, reflecting how illogical her reaction was in light of her joy that her daughter did not yet want to complications of a relationship – and had the choice to turn it down if she wished!

J'red raised his brows.

"You really want it to last? I'm surprised. I rather think your Elena is too young to want a serious affair. Why would she? And I do not necessarily think that they are suited."

Elexa sighed.

"I don't want her to have to contemplate sex until she has to" she said bluntly "And I'm inclined to agree with you - I don't think they're suited either. I was actually feeling sorry for Darellon, because Elena looks on him as a good friend and no more."

J'red chuckled.

"The pains of first love" he said. "I'm afraid he's the nice sort of boy that girls like to treat as a brother. I only hope he doesn't end up with some little idiot like Prisca."

Elexa shuddered.

"Somehow I doubt it" she said "He seems to have a deal of basic common sense."

"Aye, and that's an uncommon commodity" J'red said. "Though I'm not sure but what T'lana's not training it into all us logicators!"

"Surely logic is a form of common sense?" she asked "And those who have it have drawn together to be logicators?"

He was much struck by that theory.

"There could be something in that" he said. "Though some of us at least don't always act on logic in our impulses."

She looked a question.

J'red flushed.

"Fardles, this is terribly premature" he muttered. "It's just that you're an uncommonly handsome girl as well as having good sense and – well, a strong will."

Elexa blushed as well.

"A strong willed woman puts most men off" she managed to speak lightly.

"Then they are fools. A sensible man knows that when he's strong willed himself he needs a partner to be an equal, not a doormat. Especially when he's made a mistake once already" he added.

"Are you making a kind of declaration?" she asked warily.

"No. Yes. Kind of. Elexa, I want to get to know you better. I'm – well, I'm attracted to you. If the answer is 'push off' I'd as soon know now as later" he ran his hand through his short brown hair in a harassed gesture.

"I – I'm a little startled" she said "I know I have often been desired. I know I look good. But so do most of the women here. And – J'red, I've been used all my adult life; before I was properly an adult, I was married first at twelve turns old. I – I'd half thought about enjoying a lifetime of celibacy."

"I'd like to wring your brother's fardling neck" he growled "And your father's."

Elexa found it a most satisfying comment,

J'red went on,

"I'll give you all the time you need, lovely Elexa. And if that's the rest of your life, so be it. But like my son, if it will suit you, I'll settle for friends for now."

Elexa looked up into brown eyes, serious and thoughtful.

Slowly, almost against her will, she reached up to touch his face.

He took her hand and removed it.

"I'm not made of iron, girl" he said, unsteadily.

"You hardly know me."

"I've been watching you since you arrived. Waiting to see if approaching you would drive you back into your armour of haughty distain."

He still had possession of her hand.

She did not feel it worth mentioning.

"I want to wait and see" she said. "I – I need to find out who Elexa is before considering that Elexa might be defined as J'red's woman. Or anyone's woman for that matter. I want to see Elena settled – maybe even Impressed. At least so's she's found her feet. I've had to fight for so long…." To her consternation her voice broke on a sob.

J'red pulled her against his chest; and as quickly let her go.

"Sorry" he said.

She leaned against him, fighting herself back under control.

"I guess friends are allowed comforting hugs" she said.

The tightening of his hands on her shoulders was brief, light; comforting.

"No pressure, Elexa" he said, quietly. "Whatever YOU want. Whenever you want."

She looked up wonderingly.

"I hardly know what that means" she confessed. "I doubt I've often done anything for my own choice. If it wasn't Aven's idea it was something I did for the best for Elena. Even coming here was a choice for Elena. That I have found it a good place too was a bonus."

He allowed himself to touch her silken hair.

"Time to be Elexa then" he said gruffly; and turned and strode away.

Elexa was aware she was disappointed!

But she must find out who she was before she could contemplate sharing her life with another.

If she wanted to do so.

If it was not just conditioning that a woman needed a man.

Elexa was sure it was more than that; but there was plenty of time to find out exactly what it was! J'red was the most caring and generous man she had ever met; and one thing she did not want to do was take advantage of that and become the user. They must get to know each other cautiously, as she must get to know herself.

Unsurprisingly, T'lana had seen it all; and commented smugly to L'rilly,

"I told you all Elexa needed was a good man."

L'rilly snorted.

"She was starting to unbend before ever J'red came on the scene."

"True; but if he's the one for her – and he's one of the best – she'll have someone to help her get over the awful life I reckon she's had; and give her some happiness" said the little redhead.

L'rilly threw up her hands.

"I refuse to argue the point!" she laughed. "You're probably right; it's a disgustin' bad habit of yours!"


	15. Chapter 15

**15 Jeresha**

Jeresha told everyone who would listen how happy she was to be at High Reaches.

Her uncle, Lord Holder Deckter, had been more than happy to consider her request that she be sent along as a candidate; he was a good friend of the Weyr. Though it was just like him, reflected his niece, to tease her that it relieved him of the responsibility of seeing her respectably married!

Jeresha had never lacked suitors: but she had the wit to realise that much of the drawing aphrodisiac was her position as niece to a Lord Holder. Jeresha was aware that, without being plain, her appearance was nothing special; her hair was her one beauty, being thick, long and dark with ringlets at the ends well below her hips, for it had never been cut. Her face was sharp featured like so many relations of Lord Meron; her nose a little small with a tendency to be a snub – which had she but realised it loaned her sharp features a gamine charm so many of her relatives lacked – and her eyes and mouth were a little large for conventional beauty. They too added to the charm; for her mouth spoke truly of her generous nature, and her wide intelligent eyes looked out on the world with a desire to see and learn as much as possible.

To marry seemed to Jeresha a frightful waste. Marriage meant suborning yourself to kitchen duties and producing a child every year until your body rebelled and killed you. Besides, all her suitors were boring, saying the same stupid things as each other, devoid of conversational imagination. Frankly she found it easier to tell ovines apart than to find something distinctive about any of her suitors. And she had heard so much from her uncle about T'lana and the logicators that stimulated her that she had ambitions to join them, even if there was no dragon for her; for she almost felt she knew them!

She said so to T'lana.

T'lana laughed, easily.

"Soon you'll know us better and for real" the little weyrwoman said. "And it's a most excellent and practical idea to have plans against not Impressing; I approve of that, though taking up a craft too might not be such a bad idea. The whole Weyr, and especially the logicators, are like a big family – very close knit. And you've kin here in any case – Meliandra, Imbellinne and Ipominea. Which I make your cousins twice removed, but I may have added it up wrong and left a removal or two out."

Jeresha chuckled.

"I guess cousin does well enough for everyday; the only one anyone wanted removed was Meron" she said. "Though I don't really know them, you know. They were fostered away when the old….er, when Meron died."

T'lana caught her eye and grinned.

Jeresha tried to make an effort to get to know her cousins.

Ipominea was rather young for a real friendship; and was besides preoccupied with her new apprenticeship as a woodcrafter. Jeresha made herself known and let the child know she was around if wanted, and left it at that. Imbellinne, a fellow candidate, was easier – once Jeresha had got over the shock of the way the girl spoke! Jeresha had also received basic musical training as one of the Blood – however recent that inclusion had been to the family – and so appreciated more the subtleties of Imbellinne's chosen apprenticeship. Also having had an excellent education meant that her passive vocabulary could almost keep up with Imbellinne's extensive active one!

"There is no reason" the young Harper apprentice urged "That you too, my cousin, should not consider participation in an apprenticeship under the jurisdiction of the Harperweyr."

Jeresha smiled, and shook her head.

"I play by rote and rule, cousin" she said "And though I'd not go so far as to say I was tone deaf, I'm definitely NOT musical. And advice from T'lana despite, if I don't Impress, I'm not sure my parents would be happy to do something so radical as follow an apprenticeship; so I'll not pursue the issue. If I'd a skill I was passionate about, I guess I'd fight for it: but I'm an ordinary dull Holder Girl."

Imbellinne wagged an admonitory finger.

"Hardly ordinary, Jeresha, or you'd scarcely consider volunteering for the opportunity to attempt Impression; not, all things considered, a move to be lightly contemplated by any but the relatively strong willed and in addition by those prepared to voluntarily undergo unusual degrees of discomfort both physical and mental such as are engendered by the practical aspects of combating Thread."

Jeresha, unravelling the complex sentence took it as a compliment and grinned.

Imbellinne was a strange kid, but she rather liked her!

She liked Meliandra too.

Deckter had told her something of the girl's history; and she alluded to it in passing when she introduced herself; for she had the wisdom to realise that Meliandra would be wary and defensive, wondering how much was known and afraid of being 'found out'. Accordingly she said cheerfully, holding out a hand,

"Hi, you must be Meliandra. I'm Jeresha and we're cousins. I'm sorry you weren't fostered with me, not with that awful man and his loathsome sons. I can't imagine how tough it must have been."

Meliandra shot her a suspicious look; but grudgingly took the proffered hand.

"One of those things" she shrugged, offhandedly.

"You're not standing as a candidate?" asked Jeresha.

Meliandra shook her head.

"I – I want to feel clean first" she said. "I suppose you think that sounds stupid" she added defensively.

"Shards, no! Even though you've done nothing to reproach yourself for, you must want to take time to shake the memories out of your head and put in some good ones instead. You'd not be wanting to meet a dragon friend feeling negative, right?" Jeresha was a shrewd girl; and was given to occasional sudden insights.

Meliandra stared at her.

"You understand! I never thought anyone would understand!"

Jeresha smiled at her cousin.

"I'm willing to wager a lot of the Impressed women here at least would understand. Several of them, I think, came from places they were unhappy. Why, T'lana ran away from being used by Meron, you know!"

Meliandra pulled a face.

"My dear father. And her not many turns my senior. At least they never cast him up at me here. They – they're very kind. Perhaps you're right" she smiled suddenly, a whimsical smile. "Perhaps I should let L'rilly pester out of me why I won't stand."

"I would" said Jeresha earnestly. "I think she'd see your point. You have to be quite – quite full of rapport to be a Queenrider I guess."

"But you're not a rider; and yet you know how I feel. That – that's encouraging."

"We're related. Maybe that helps. And we're much of an age too. Most of the other candidates seem to either be older, or just kids. Or out and out idiots" added Jeresha, thinking of Prisca and making a face. "Katha's all right, but she's a bit quiet; and Carlinna doesn't seem too bad, but she's preoccupied with her art. And I don't know what Mirielle's like because you can't prize her out of K'shon's company long enough to hold a conversation."

"Will you want to be friends though if you Impress and I haven't even stood?"

"More than ever! And with an ulterior motive – they say young dragons need a lot of care; and an extra pair of hands wouldn't come amiss!"

Meliandra read the teasing note in her cousin's voice and laughed. It was a harsh, unaccustomed sound; but it was genuine.

Jeresha linked her arm through Meliandra's.

"Now as you've been here longer, you can show me about and introduce me to more people!" she said cheerfully. "And I shall pick your brains about the correct protocols and etiquette."

Meliandra chuckled.

"Protocol? Here? It boils down to 'stay out of the way of the fighting wings unless you're detailed to help take them firestone; don't interfere with Keerana; always tell Calla if you're ill or hurt; and NEVER play stupid dangerous jokes on pain of being Spoken To by T'lana or R'gar.'"

"That's it? What about correct forms of address for people? Relative rankings?"

Meliandra shook her head.

"People with jobs and crafts always outrank weyrlings, especially Ranking weyrlings who have no idea how to do a day's work" her eyes glittered a little spitefully. "My sisters and I at least score over some of them for that. So does Katha too, I guess, to be fair" she added. "And Elexa and Elena aren't useless objects."

"We're both mostly thinking of Prisca, right?" grinned Jeresha; and the two girls exchanged a speaking look.

"And we outrank her" said Meliandra cheerfully.

Jeresha was not to know, but Meliandra had opened up a lot since coming to the Weyr. Starting with A'ira's kind bluntness and the willingness of the other women to accept her, the sullen unhappy girls was thawing considerably. For her cousin, part of the acceptable side of the family, to also make overtures of friendship helped that thaw dramatically!

As for Jeresha, as she had said she was delighted to find a friend close to her in age with as many brains!

Most of the nice people already had special friends – or had even, like Mirielle, formed what looked like serious attachments.

And if she could be Meliandra's friend, perhaps it would also go some way to make up the debt she felt her branch of the family owed for not keeping a stricter eye on what was happening to Meron's daughters!

She said as much to Meliandra; for Jeresha to think was usually also to speak. Meliandra stared; and said a short, unlovely word.

"Don't be friendly with me out of pity" she said harshly "If that's all it is, you can go bend a tail."

Jeresha flushed.

"It isn't" she said shortly. "It just occurred to me suddenly is all, that that was an extra" and suddenly she laughed "Why, Meliandra, we must be friends – we've just had our first quarrel!"

Meliandra stared; then she laughed too. It was impossible to stay cross with someone as ingenuous as Jeresha.

"Now I see why you were so anxious about the protocols. You just open your mouth and swallow your foot up to the knee!"

Jeresha looked rueful.

"I'm afraid that's true. Deckter said that when I was born, someone left the word 'tact' out of my lexicon."

"I'm glad" said Meliandra, fiercely. "I know I'm touchy, but I'd rather have an honest spat over an honest word than be tiptoed around tactfully. And it means that you mean what you say!"

"I always mean what I say" said Jeresha mournfully "It just somehow sometimes get misunderstood by the time it gets out of my mouth. Or is that understood only too well?" she added thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess I'll do my best to keep you out of too much trouble" said Meliandra. "Just try not to drag me in with you when you start digging conversational holes for yourself!"

"I'll try!" promised Jeresha!


	16. Chapter 16

**16 Vorinia**

Once the clutch had been laid and a Golden Queen egg had been laid, other candidates started arriving quickly; and not all of them perhaps entirely desirable. Queen eggs seemed, L'rilly reflected, to attract the worst sort of girls. Like this one.

The well-dressed man had his arm round the girl, obviously his daughter, in a way that L'rilly would have considered appropriate had the child been as young as ten turns or under; she did NOT consider it appropriate for a girl at least sixteen turns old. The girl simpered at L'rilly as her father spoke, putting thee Queenrider off even more.

"This is my little girl Vorinia, Queenrider. Her mother died when she was a baby, so I've always tried to give my poor motherless baby everything she wants to make up for it! And now she's set her heart on riding a lovely Golden dragon!"

L'rilly's opinion, which she thought could drop no lower, sank with her heart at that speech. She decided the only course was to be blunt; best to let the girl know the position from which she started!

"We generally find" she said dryly "That those candidates who have been given everything they want are missing plenty of what they need; for they are too spoiled to make adequate dragonriders. As for her having set her heart on it, that's not something YOU can give her, Holder Vorn, for it is entirely up to the dragons. THEY choose who is to Impress them. We who live with dragons and are already Impressed can generally guess who will Impress of any particular batch of candidates; and who will not. And I hope, Holder, that you are exaggerating about how much you've spoilt the girl or not only will she never Impress but she'll be very miserable being treated like all the others. Is it only the Gold egg you're willing to consider my girl, or would you look to a Green as well?"

Vorinia was scowling at this frank assessment of her character and chances!

"I suppose I would consider a Green as better than no dragon at all" she said, grudgingly. "I'd still be a dragonrider, and that's better than being some jumped up chit who can only claim to be a dragonrider's relative."

Oh, thought L'rilly, THAT's what it's all about.

"Outdoing someone you're jealous of is scarcely a good reason for trying for Impression" said the Queenrider dryly.

"I'm NOT jealous of her! She's a lowborn chit and she was RUDE to me!" Vorinia stamped her foot.

Vorn looked helpless.

"My poor little girl didn't understand that Tragen's fosterling is so runnerbeast mad that she puts animals before people" he said.

Light dawned; and L'rilly's face went icy.

"Ah, you're the nasty, bone idle little piece my sister-in-law threatened to throw in the midden for expecting her to risk the health of a pregnant mare by letting her cool in chill wind just to operate a pump you could surely manage yourself" she said scornfully. "Well, I certainly hope you never Impress; if you hope to, you will have to improve your attitude and your manners out of all measure. But I don't rule out the possibility that you can work towards improving; others have. If you are prepared to learn to work with people and learn how to work hard and learn to put dragons before yourself you might yet Impress. But frankly I doubt that you are capable."

Vorinia was furious!

"How dare you judge me? She screeched.

"How dare you speak to a senior weyrwoman in such a tone, you naughty child?" said L'rilly coldly. "Much more from you, my girl, and you'll find yourself thrown out of the Weyr before you even get to the girls' dormitory."

"DORMITORY?" gasped Vorinia.

"Of course" said L'rilly. "As most girls your age are used to, whatever their Rank; whether they have fosterlings in their own Hold or foster out. What, do you think you're so much finer than anyone else on Pern, even the children of Lords Holder that you should sleep in solitary splendour? Well, let me tell you, in his desire to give you everything, your father had let you miss out on most of the fun of growing up with friends and giggling half the night with them. If you can learn to make friends and let them rub off your corners, you have a chance at real happiness – and if you can manage that, I'm sure that Kaili will be more than willing to let bygones be bygones and start again. For all that you've been given I see an unhappy little girl, and if you'll let us help you, we will. But you have to meet us halfway. I'm sorry to be brutal, Holder Vorn, but you've done your little girl no favours."

Vorn was staring in horror.

"But – but why – I didn't see why she should have to share the one parent she had left with fosterlings, and I couldn't bear to send her away! I can scarcely bear to be parted from her now!" he hugged Vorinia fiercely.

L'rilly darted a quick shrewd look at them; but saw no signs that he had made his daughter a substitute for her dead mother; there was no sexual awareness on either part in that embrace. He was just foolishly over fond.

L'rilly cast up her eyes. It was hard to argue with total idiocy.

Vorinia settled sulkily into the dormitory, and mentioned her Rank loudly as reason to choose her bed, even if that meant another moving. As she had decided thatshe wanted the corner bed occupied by the slight girl with golden curls she stared at her pointedly.

The girl with golden curls laughed derisively and turned back to her laborious knitting.

Zaira hated any kind of sewing, but Pilgra had taught her to knit and she was making H'llon a pair of gloves with a fairisle bronze dragon design on the backs.

"Huh" spoke up Jeresha "If we're talking Rank here, amongst the rest of us we can muster the niece of a Lord Holder, that's me, and from me in ascending order, a granddaughter of a Lord Holder, two daughters of previous Lords Holder, the sister of a Bronze Rider, the Granddaughter of a Queenrider, and frankly my dear, daughters of minor Holders are two a mark around here so I'd shut it if I were you. Besides, Rank counts for nothing amongst candidates; only any skills they might have that can add to the weyr. You got any skills?"

Vorinia looked down her nose.

"I'm planning to be a Queenrider" she said "I don't need to do things to get my hands grubby"

There was a collective howl of derisive laughter.

"Oh no, not another Prisca!" laughed Zaira. "Listen, sweetie, if you think even Impressed Queenriders swan around doing nothing, you're a long way short of the mark. Pilgra, L'rilly, T'lana and Sh'rilla work damned hard. AND they 'get their hands grubby' as you put it because they're responsible for the upkeep of the flamethrowers, their own and those used by the groundcrews, and they're dirty things to clean and service. And oiling dragons is no cleanly sinecure either."

"And you'd know?"

"Weyrbred" said Zaira, in a bored tone. "Can't AVOID knowing it. Like you, being Ranking, recognise all the heraldry, know the basic drum measures, have a good all round education, some musical skills and presumably the ability to sew fine work. And there are skills in there that you can give to the Weyr. Helping with mending and making clothes, for example, that's a skill. The kids are always outgrowing and wearing out clothes."

Vorinia wrinkled her nose.

"Sew for commons? Lower cavern drudge brats?" she said in horror "Like some common seamstress?"

"How DARE you!" cried Zaira "Weyrbred drudges outrank YOU any day you useless object! WE exist – the weyrbred – so that YOU can skulk in safety in your Holds! Lower cavern people go out as groundcrews like Woodcrafters DURING Fall, not after like you skulking people, so don't you EVER consider you're better than them!"

It is true that Zaira was a little touchier than usual because of the effects of her pregnancy; but she hated hearing the support staff abused, knowing how vital they were and how necessary to the smooth running of the Weyr.

"Drudge, are you?" sneered Vorinia.

"And if she was she'd still more than rank YOU!" said Jeresha. "As it is, she's only got a dozen generations of dragonrider blood in her on her mother's side, and a Brown Rider for a father, so if anyone knows anything about weyrs it's her, you wherry-headed chit!"

Vorinia subsided into hurt silence and pitched her things sulkily onto a vacant bunk!

Vorinia had indeed come as a candidate purely to show up and spite Kaili; she had visions of sweeping into Northfork Runnerhold on a Golden Queen, scattering those stupid runnerbeasts the red-haired chit set so much store by! What was more, Vorinia had plans to split Kaili from her Bronze Rider brother by making sure he flew HER Queen; and she had plans to get the red-haired Bronze Rider into her bed first to make sure of him, and get him entirely besotted to the point that he'd always choose her over his stupid sister. With this in mind she lost no time in approaching D're, dressing to make the greatest impact. She selected a beautifully tailored closely fitting blue figured velvet bodice with dull gold satin sleeves, worn with a satin damask skirt in the same colour, trimmed in the same dull gold as the sleeves. It suited her pale blonde looks to perfection and brought out the blue of her eyes; and she felt very satisfied with herself.

D're was mending straps when the richly-dressed girl came up and simpered at him.

"What are you doing, Bronze Rider?" she asked, all wide eyed ingenuousness.

"Mending my fighting straps" said D're. "You a candidate?"

"Oh YES, Bronze Rider!"

"Well, you'll soon learn to get decent calluses on you soft hands if you Impress" grunted D're. "You can help me if you like – get the worst of the pain of the blisters over before you have to deal with that AND the exhaustion of caring for a dragonet. And sure, it'll do ye no harm to have a useful skill even if there's no dragon for you."

Vorinia blinked.

"But I'm a candidate for the Queen egg" she said. "Surely Queenriders have someone to do such menial work for them?"

D're put back his head and laughed.

"Jays, you've a lot to learn you pretty little idiot!" he said. "EVERYONE fixes their own straps. For sure, who'd be wantin' t'be trustin' their very life to the work of others now?"

Vorinia was horrified; it showed on her face.

"And another thing" said D're, glancing at her clothes – and without appreciating in the least the way she filled ou the upper half, though Vorinia indignantly – "You'll be wantin' to change into proper clothes, for ye'll not be wantin' to get your glad rags mucky with your chores, will ye now?"

"Chores?" she looked at him blankly. "I've Rank; I don't do chores."

D're threw down his work with a sigh and met her eye.

"Carin' for a dragonet's hard work, so it is" he said with audible patience "And a shock t' the system of such pretty fools like yerself as have never done a good hand's turn in their lives: and hard enough f'those of us used to a life graftin'. We make the assumption that ye all have a chance to Impress, however daft ye may look at first; and so the Weyrlingmaster and Weyrlingmistress do their best to get ye all fit as can be, and good honest work that needs the doin' of anyhows is one good way to add to the physical jerks ye'll be a doin' too. So ye might as well get used to it."

"What?" screeched Vorinia in lively horror "Work like a – like a DRUDGE?"

D're's eyes narrowed.

"A sight harder actually" he said. "Now, it seems t'me that I've heard that voice before somewhere that could cut paper and break glass. Surely you'd not be that ghirl that so ill-treated y'stallion at the Highspire Gather that he ran away and had t'be rescued by m'sister?"

Vorinia flushed.

"It was an ill-conditioned brute!" she cried.

"Not, I'm thinking, 'til afther ye had the spilin' of him" said D're grimly "And fer that I'll be looking fer any excuse t' give you the wallopin' ye richly deserve!"

"Oh you've only had your sister's side and she's a sly and lying piece!" cried Vorinia "Dressing up as a boy like a hoyden! And boasting about her brother and his Bronze Dragon!"

D're's eyes narrowed even further.

"Ye do not appear t'be describin' the little sister I know" he said levelly "And as I grew up with her, I'll trust me own senses not your selfishly coloured opeenion ye silly piece. And I've seen y'stallion's mouth, so I have, so I know what cruelties ye be capable of me ghirl. I despise people that ill treat runnerbeasts, or any animal when it comes to it."

Vorinia let her lower lip quiver and summoned ready tears to her eyes. It was an accomplishment that worked wonders on her father.

"You don't understand! I was afraid of the horrid beast! And your sister took a dislike to me! Oh Bronze Rider, is that REALLY going to stop me getting to know you? You're so handsome and brave….." she let her lower lip quiver.

D're regarded her cynically.

"Handsome and brave, is it?" he said "Why so my weyrmate thinks….for I'm also taken, ghirlie, let's have a stop to your silliness."

Vorinia made a moue.

"But in weyrs that means nothing!"

D're regarded Vorinia sternly.

"And ye'd be wrong in that assumption too, ghirlie. Fer I'm devoted to L'rilly, so I am; and don't you forget it. And even if I'd no permanent love, I'd not be chasin' some overly fancy piece of tail like you anyway, especially not one that hurts runnerbeasts."

Vorinia was furious at his description of her!

She slapped him.

D're was not constrained like H'llon by any need to be especially courteous to women.

He picked her up and laid her across his knees and gave her a good spanking.

Vorinia's squeals of pain and protest were audible right across the Bowl!

"It's another use for havin' hardened the hands on leatherwork, so it is" said D're conversationally as he administered punishment "And if ye're expectin' any less for strikin' a Bronze Rider – any dragonrider – ye're foolin' nobody but y'self. And lucky not t'have it called an attack that could exile ye to the Eastern Isles."

Vorinia stared at him in horror.

"Surely not!" she gasped.

"Sure, little ghirl, if ye cannot learn t'contain yer anger, one day ye'll lose it bad enough t'do more than ye might have meant; and anger someone dangerous not some poor sod of a stallion, or drudge that cannot fight back or your poor fool of a father that dotes so foolishly on you. We're easy goin' hear at the Reaches but see what happens if ye strike a Rider out o' Telgar or Fort! I assure ye, a spankin'd be the least o' yer worries."

That brought Vorinia up with a start!

"I – I'm sorry Bronze Rider" she heard herself apologising for the first time in her life!

"Well it's a start; and I'll be acceptin' that apology" said D're "And it's t'be hoped ye can pull yerself up in every other way and become a reasonable candidate. Now run along and put some proper clothes on. You candidates are bagging firestone this afternoon for the smokeless weyrlin's like meself to carry into Fall for the Blooded Riders. And that's somethin' ye'll be expectin' t'do if you should Impress; go into Fall with no flame of yer own to replenish the flames of those who do. It's a frightening thing, so it is; and I'm thinkin' you should consider deeply if it's really afther Impressing that ye are about!"

Vorinia had thought that life could hold no more shocks! She paled.

"But – but the female wing is protected!" she said.

"Sure it is. But Thread still falls. Ye'll be learning skills like flicking _Between_ t' freeze it off when it touches you or your dragon; ghirls get scored less often. But it can happen. It's what you fly a dragon for. To take the pain, to take the utter exhaustion to save the people on the ground. 'Tis not for everyone; and, me fine ghirlie, I'm thinkin' that it's not fer you, givin' you the benefit of the doubt that ye acted bad t'yer stallion because ye were scared. Me next sister is game fer it; Kaili prefers the runnerbeasts t'dragons. I'm thinkin' ye should go home to yer spoilt little life and avoid the humiliation of not copin'. And if ye want t'try again in a turn or two, ye'll maybe get yerself fitter in private where ye'll not have t'deal with the scorn of others. For I'm thinkin' it's y'father's fault ye're a spoiled baby. And if ye've no idea how t'treat runnerbeasts fer – I wager – never lettin' any groom teach ye how t' do it properly, then, ghirlie, ye'll NEVER Impress."

Vorinia was crying real tears by this time, of fear, horror and shame that deep down she knew that he was right, that she dared not face Thread!

D're looked at her thoughtfully. She was a spoilt filly, fed too many treats and never broken to bridle.

He said more gently,

"Tell ye what. If ye want to change, want to learn, then I'll have a word with Kaili; for me own sweet sister has an understandin' of what it is t'be a little spoilt. If ye've a mind t'learn about carin' properly, I'll ask Tragen t'take ye as a fosterling for half a turn and you can see how it goes."

"I don't know" said Vorinia, honestly. "I – I just want to go home!"

D're nodded.

"Wise idea. You're not grown up enough yet for this responsibility. Pack y'stuff; I'll take you. At least you can go home in style on a Bronze, even if he hasn't achieved his full growth!"

Vorinia nodded; and ran gratefully to pack.

As she had not bothered yet to unpack, it did not take long!

_A/N There will be more about Vorinia at a later date._


	17. Chapter 17

**17 Tualai**

Tualai was overjoyed to be picked to stand for Impression by her Green Rider aunt, Y'lara; and said so.

Y'lara clipped her – quite gently – around the ears.

"Call me 'aunt' or 'auntie' and there's more where that came from" she promised.

Tualai believed her!

That her young uncle, Rollin, her closest crony and friend had come too was splendid; and so was the new alliance they forged with Y'lara's fosterling Serehana and her friends, Rayenn and Darellon. Even if Darellon was making a bit of a fool of himself over some girl.

Tualai approved of Serehana; she was almost as much a tomboy as Tualai herself. As it happened, those who were not intimates of Y'lara rarely even realised that Tualai was a girl with her cropped hair and trews; for she had but few, slight feminine curves as yet! Tualai answered quite readily to the –usually – accusing shout 'BOY! What are you up to?' as she explored the Weyr thoroughly between her duties as candidate. That this included trying to climb each of the Seven Spindles earned her a good spanking from the little red haired weyrwoman T'lana, (a great friend of Y'lara's and someone the Green Rider admired tremendously) did nothing to diminish either Tualai's enthusiasm nor her respect for T'lana.

Tualai was scrupulous never to do anything that was forbidden; but her fruitful imagination got her and her friends into several scrapes doing things no-one had ever thought to forbid!

Nobody indeed had ever even considered before the idea of rappelling from the drum heights.

T'lana stood at the bottom and waited for all to descend.

"Well?" she asked, coldly.

Tualai flushed.

"The points are fixed safely and securely, weyrwoman!" she said hastily. "I'm not an idiot – I know how to take care! And – and you have no other means of rapid descent in case of emergency – say Thread out of pattern – there OR at the Watch Point!"

"Whence the watchdragon can descend on his own wings anyway" pointed out T'lana "And carry several passengers if there were for any reason extraneous personnel up there" she added, forestalling the argument she sensed in Tualai's face as the girl opened her mouth. "And there's shelter from Thread at the drumheights in case a message needs to be passed during Fall. However!" as Tualai's face fell "Though I doubt it was your initial reason to rappel from there and please don't try to lie about it, it is a good idea. I hold my wrath until Weywoodcrafter H'llon and Bronze Rider V'gion and Brown Rider G'let, our climbing and mountain rescue experts, have checked all your safety precautions."

Tualai relaxed.

Y'lara's father had been scrupulous in drumming good techniques and safety into all the youngsters he raised; and Serehana worked with the mountain rescue team and was extremely safety conscious. And, never having been permitted to fit rappelling gear herself before, asked enough intelligent questions to be sure the seabred girl forgot nothing.

Serehana spoke up.

"She's good, T'lana. I'm certain she missed nothing – she was teaching me as she fixed stuff."

T'lana nodded.

"There's nothing like teaching a skill to remind oneself of all its intricacies. When R'gar was unconscious when I was a weyrling the bigger boys helped us and they reckoned it helped them so well to revise, that R'gar makes it part of their lessons to teach."

Serehana knew the story and nodded. Rollin and Tualai gaped at the idea that any mishap should dare to render the crusty Weyrlingmaster unconscious!

H'llon, V'gion and G'let reported.

"It's good" said H'llon. "I'd trust MY weight to it – which is not inconsiderable, being built as I am in Y'lara's estimation like an oak tree; I don't say I'd not be afraid going down it, but not for the fixings, only for my own fear of heights when not dragonback."

The other two dragonriders agreed.

"It'd take grown men in a gale" said V'gion.

"I'd use it from a greater height and be happy to lower a casualty on my back too" said G'let.

T'lana thanked them and sent for the miscreants.

"You're more or less off the hook" she told the group of earnest rappellers "And as you're so keen to make safety slides, you may do so for the Harperweyr caverns – and teach all the harpers how to use them. For not all have dragons; and of those that do, not all are large enough even to take their rider to evacuate rapidly in, say, the case of fire. And you will teach Journeymen Harpers L'gal and T'rin how to check the lines regularly for wear, and keep them safe."

Tualai nodded.

It was an extra duty as a punishment; but on the whole one she approved of – for whilst teaching the smaller Harpers might prove tedious, especially if they were scared to hang out backwards over space, it might one day save their lives. And Tualai might be adventurous; but she had a great deal of respect for good preparation. And that respect she now accorded to T'lana, for the safety of the Harperweyr caverns, high above the Bowl, with a single narrow winding stair had not occurred to her!

"Well" said Serehana philosophically, as they set up attachment points in thee Harperweyr front cavern, above where visiting dragons might land, "We got off fairly lightly and it's an ill wind that blows nobody any good. Even if there's never an emergency, the apprentices can use it as a short cut. And we'd be almost duty bound too to check it out for free running from time to time."

That all three of Serehana's relatives swam like fish led to their next escapade. Rayenn was less confident, but after a few enthusiastic lessons from the others was content to splash around practising while they swam more seriously.

The late summer days were hot and oppressive; and nobody was in the least bit surprised or censorious over multiple weyrlings skimping such duties as they might to go swimming in the lake. R'gar was tolerant of such; it kept tempers cooler and the harmony of the Weyr more harmonious. The dragons too enjoyed it; and the lake was the main venue for just about everyone. Most youngsters splashed in the shallows, or just sat right at the edge, waist deep. The better swimmers struck out for more privacy in the centre where the depths were considerable and murky.

Tualai's lungs were good, both from swimming and from shouting against high winds when out sailing: and she revelled in diving deep into the green depths and swimming underwater.

In the deep, seeming still, waters, Tualai was utterly unprepared to hit a strong current!

At first she fought; then realising she was wasting air and energy, let it carry her, hoping against hope that she would be carried to the surface before she drowned.

On the surface, Rollin said,

"She's been gone a long time."

Serehana nodded.

"Let's have a quick look" she suggested. "She may be tangled in weed."

"She has her belt knife" objected Rollin; but dived with Serehana anyhow.

Neither youngster had the skill or the capacity to go as deep as Tualai; so neither reached the current. Which, for their lives, was probably just as well.

"We'll need Y'lara" said Serehana on surfacing, after a quick look about to check Tualai had not come up while they were down.

Y'lara went white when the two youngsters told their tale.

"Was she looking for the exit tunnel?" she asked, sharply.

They looked bewildered.

"What exit tunnel?" asked Serehana.

"The lake drains out onto the mountainside….shards and shells and thrice-vomited forestone!" swore Y'lara, summoning Tanath. "At least you two had the good sense to tell me….go alert Calla there's like to be a half drowned wherry head."

Y'lara landed by the small lake fed by the one in the Weyr. She had overflown it, knowing that it was possible to see more from above; and had seen the small pale incongruity that might have been a log except that logs rarely have dark hair and outflung arms.

It was with some trepidation that Y'lara slid down Tanath's leg and approached the still body of her niece; fear clutched at her heart.

Tualai opened her eyes and Y'lara breathed thanks to the First Egg. Then she laid into Tualai with a stream of vituperative invective, opening with 'you NAUGHTY child' and going downhill from there as she knelt beside the child and chafed her frozen hands and feet. When she ran out of steam she dashed her hand across her eyes to clear the mist from her vision and found it had been tears.

"Not…my fault!" Tualai's voice was weak, but indignant. "Shouldn't be a current….in a lake!"

Y'lara expended some time and energy explaining – in rather pithily couched terms – about how a lake in a weyr must drain or the whole Bowl could flood in wet weather. As this pithy explanation was also accompanied first by a rough check for broken bones, then a rougher towelling with a drying cloth, Tualai took it quite meekly.

Finding that the girl suffered nothing worse than exhaustion and some slight effects of asphyxia, Y'lara finished her explanation by boxing the girl's ears soundly and loading her up onto Tanath to return to the Weyr and the tender mercies of Calla.

The incident left Tualai somewhat subdued for a good sevenday!

Y'lara grumbled about her niece to the other weyrwomen.

"At least she does mostly think to take safety precautions, dear one" said T'lana.

"Mmm" added Pilgra. "I'm almost certain she'd think to rig extra straps if she felt the need to borrow someone else's dragon…."

T'lana chuckled.

"Cast up all my youthful peccadilloes, why don't you!" she said amicably.

"She's not a bad kid" said Y'lara. "I'm sure she'll settle down."

"Yes" quipped T'lana, quickly "After all, even you've learned a little reticence!"

Y'lara stuck out her tongue!


	18. Chapter 18

**18 Caralara**

Caralara was awed to come as a candidate to the weyr with her brother Jeneel. All because her sister Jenara – J'nara she must call her now, she corrected herself – had Impressed a Green dragon. Her father could no longer justifiably ban the very mention of her name, not now she was one of the very people who protected them all from Thread! Or would be at least, when her dragon was old enough. And J'nara had what they called here a weyrmate, just like a regular marriage – and had not, it seemed, suffered the mysterious 'fate worse than death', whatever that might be, that their father had so darkly hinted of. And her weyrmate was an important man – a Bronze Rider no less, and a Wing Leader – outranking all but the Lords Holder socially; and few Lords Holder would antagonise such a man without good reason!

Caralara was not really nervous of dragons – save perhaps some of the largest Golds and Bronzes – but she was certainly nervous of offending them. Or, for that matter, their riders! J'nara's easy manner – for the diffident girl had blossomed since her Impression – took the younger girl aback. J'nara showed no deference either to Ranking Riders like Green Rider B'lova, and certainly not to Ranking candidates like Ladies Elexa, Prisca, Katha and Libethra; and even gave orders to the ladies of the Blood who were to stand as candidates beside Caralara. Caralara was distinctly nervous of such important people, but more obedient to such magnificent beings as Lady Queenrider L'rilly who categorically forbade her to drudge for Lady Prisca when she had meekly brought the girl a mug of klah that she asked for!

Caralara dealt with her nervousness in a different way to the quiet J'nara, taking refuge in talking too much, and giggling nervously. She had been half apologising to Prisca for failing to do favours for her, falling over her own words, when Lady Elexa approached her. Caralara dropped a clumsy curtsey.

"Oh do stop that!" the lady said. "We rank equal here – both candidates and the lowest of the low, save for Prisca who ranks lower for being too lazy to reach much above worm. Why do you think I dropped the 'lady' from my name? As Katha, Libethra and the other sensible Ranking children your age have?"

Caralara blinked.

"It's a very becoming modesty, my….er, Elexa. I – I don't know how to talk to important people like you, we've nothing in common!"

"Fardles" said Elexa candidly. "We both respect these beautiful dragons and desire to do something useful; and would love to share our lives with a dragon friend! But my dear – you talk too much!"

Caralara nodded.

"I know….but when I get nervous I just can't help prattling, I can hear myself saying too much, but…." She tailed off as Elexa put a gentle finger to her lips.

"You have a pretty singing voice; and you hold a tune well. And I've heard you strumming on that gitar of yours and it sounded fairly competent to me. Why don't you go to the Harpers and ask for an apprenticeship? It'll be something to do if your dragon isn't shelled yet – and they can also teach you how to control your voice and when to use it and when to stay silent!"

It never occurred to Caralara how much it had taken Elexa to screw up courage to 'interfere' as she had seen other, Impressed, weyrwomen do to point a callow youth in a productive direction. Caralara was merely flattered that a Ranking Lady should be kind enough to take an interest in her to do so. She stuttered as much.

Elexa held up a hand.

"Just go ask" she said; and made her escape. As Caralara's sister had Impressed, Elexa was anticipating that the younger girl probably would too, if not this time, then the next. And if she, Elexa, should also be lucky enough to become a Green Rider, she preferred to be able to get on with her colleagues not wish to strangle them as 'chattering fools'. It was not merely kindness that drove Elexa, but enlightened self interest – and she had no desire to be thanked for such!

Caralara took Elexa's advice and took her gitar to meet T'rin.

She was glad of an excuse to talk to the handsome and unattached Blue Rider; for if she Impressed a Green dragon, so wonderful a person might take an interest in her if they had other interests like music in common!

She almost lost T'rin's interest from the first in her nervousness by gushing at him.

"Oh Blue Rider Journeyman!" she said, breathily, advancing upon him, bosoms – as T'rin later described it – akimbo. "You have no idea how much I admire you and your musical skills!"

She was dismayed to see his eyes start to glaze over.

"Probably not" he answered her comment. His tone was not encouraging. Caralara almost quailed.

"It – it was suggested to me that you should hear me play and sing that I might apply to be an apprentice" she looked at him with the eyes of a young canine pleading for caresses.

T'rin suppressed a shudder.

He hated having to deal with hopeful harpers who had an exaggerated idea of their own ability ready to waylay him to gain his attention.

T'rin nodded to Caralara. He could scarcely refuse to hear her at least.

"Very well" he said, stifling a deep sigh. "Bring any instruments you own to the Harperweyr teaching room after your afternoon duties."

Caralara was disappointed that he was not going to listen to her straight away; but she had to be content with the journeyman's dictates. And she was prompt!

T'rin had sunk half a bottle of Benden Red to help himself deal with what might be an ordeal; being blunt with ladies whose Holds he was visiting or those he had been palmed off with at the Harper Hall before he Impressed was one thing; this was a candidate who might one day be a colleague, and was moreover the sister of a clutchmate. He must be more circumspect and rehearsed to himself phrases like 'better to keep music as a hobby'.

He nodded approval of her promptness; and proceeded to put her through what Carolara thought a quite gruelling set of tests!

He made her sing scales, major and minor; to tell him intervals; and to play several simple songs on her gitar.

The chording she chose was simple; but reasonable and accurate. She knew that; and she knew that she had pitched well. She winced at a discord on her playing, wincing the more to see T'rin pull a wry face. Her gitar was so pretty, with all the gat colours on it, but the D string would never stay in tune! She finished and waited, while he stood frowning in thought.

"So, am I good enough?" she broke in on his reverie.

T'rin frowned authoritatively.

"A would-be apprentice speaks when spoken to" he told her. She was effervescent; and as such must needs not be permitted to go too far. Easier to lighten than to tighten, as T'lana and R'gar often said. He added, "If you intend to chatter like a weesweet in season, I can teach you nothing, even were you as good as Menolly; which I hope you have the wit to realise you are not. If I take you on, you'll keep your mouth shut in class save to sing or to ask or answer questions; and you'll accept that there are those younger ones who are both more talented and more advanced than you. Can you meet those conditions?"

The girl gave an eager nod.

"Yes sir" she said simply.

T'rin was delighted that she had felt no need to qualify her acceptance.

In point of fact, Caralara had wanted to say more; but was prudent enough to realise it would spoil her chances!

"Very well, apprentice" he said. He grimaced: the subject had to be tackled. "Your gitar – did you make it?"

The girl shook her head.

"No, sir, I'm afraid I only bought it at a Gather. It was the finest I could afford, isn't it pretty?" her voice faltered at the end and she subsided as she noticed T'rin scowling ferociously.

"When you have the chance" said the young journeyman, choosing his words carefully "To play on a musical instrument, not a poorly-crafted gee-gaw like that, you will find it both easier to tune and to play and vastly improved in sound. Had you made it I should have tried to be kind. But it is" his tone was scathing "A travesty. The tone is poor, the tuning awkward and the decoration gaudy but ill executed. Do not, I pray you, show it to H'llon; he'll want to scrag anyone who made such, for so ill-using wood" he tried to look reassuring. "I will teach you how to CRAFT instruments that sound like such. Not….fairings!" the word was an insult. "And you shall make marks for yourself by selling such too when you are competent" he told her kindly. "Marks for yourself – and if you desire for the waifs and strays High Reaches supports that no-one else wants."

She looked surprised but eager.

"The Harpers raise marks for them?" she asked.

T'rin nodded.

"Apprentice Horgey, being crippled himself, spends most of his time making instruments, simple ones such as anyone can play that sell best, though he's competent enough at more complex work. He can help me show you simple techniques" he said. "Report for class tomorrow!" it was a dismissal.

Caralara grinned irrepressibly, already recovering from her horror over his description of her instrument, filled with pleasure at the thought of learning to make one that would be easier to play! She ran off.

Caralara barrelled headfirst into someone coming up the stairs; and both sat down with a bump. As the stars cleared, Caralara recognised Imbellinne's sharp features; the girl was a fellow candidate and said to be the daughter of the late, unlamented Lord Meron. Caralara was as much in awe of the other girl's extensive vocabulary as of her Rank.

"I say – I'm awfully sorry!" Caralara apologised. "I've just been accepted as an apprentice and I'm just so awfully happy, I was running without thinking!"

Imbellinne rubbed her head.

"My felicitations" she said. "It will be a fortuitous occurrence to share apprenticeship with another candidate, the better to corroborate each other's unlikely and occasionally mendacious excuses for deficiencies as being interrupted by duties. Especially if we both Impress."

Caralara had a wider passive vocabulary than active, largely thanks to bed-time stories J'nara had been wont to tell her before the older girl had run off to the weyr; and she followed most of Imbellinne's complex sentence.

"I say, I wish I could talk like you, I just rattle on with rubbish!" she said, wistfully.

"It is merely practice" said Imbelline calmly, standing up and brushing herself down. "I taught myself in order to irritate my unpleasant foster parents, for they could not punish for correct speech. I suppose" she grinned "You and I both suffer from a kind of verbal diarrhoea!"

Caralara chuckled and reflected that Imbelline was almost pretty when she smiled!

"Except that you shit golden eggs with your speech" she said.

"If you want to learn, I will try to teach you – but you have to make your mind compose the carefully complex sentence before engaging the tongue" said Imbellinne.

"Ooh, that'll be hard. I'm afraid I open my mouth before I think!" confessed Caralara. "But I'd like to try!"

"Good!" said Imbelline. "But meanwhile I ask you to excuse me – for I carry a message to T'rin from the Weyrlingmaster; and I fear if my errand remains uncompleted one of them may practice the rudiments of flaying upon my person for use as teaching parchment!"

"I'd hop it if I were you then" advised Caralara, for she was quite terrified of R'gar; and with a grin and a wave, Imbellinne did just that.

With Imbellinne to introduce her to the other apprentices, including a male candidate quite newly arrived, one Jaysen, Caralara soon settled down and worked hard on her nervous prattling.

It was, predictably, T'arla who nicknamed her ironically 'Silence' and Imbellinne as 'Simplicity'. And since nicknames given in friendship are not offensive, both girls were well pleased to be so accepted!


	19. Chapter 19

**19 Lusya**

Lusya looked Zaira up and down.

"I've been half prepared to hate you, you know – but you look far to nice" she smiled and held out her hand. Zaira took the proffered hand, but blinked, confused, and to why the merry-eyed dark-curled girl from the Woodcrafter Hall should ever hate her.

"Why would you hate me? We've never met!" Zaira said, slightly injured.

"Ah, but Elissa tells me that H'llon has no eyes for anyone but you – and I've been carrying a torch for him for turns!"

That made more sense. Lusya was H'llon's cousin and had Impressed three firelizards, one reason H'llon's apprentice Elissa had suggested she come for Impression. Zaira was sorry Lusya would be disappointed by H'llon's failure to realise that she was even a woman; he probably still thought of her as a little girl. She touched the other girl's wrist.

"I'm sorry. But I guess fancying H'llon proves you have good taste. Most women seem to pretend an interest in woodwork and then lose interest when he patiently shows them how to hold a chisel and expects them to do their best."

Lusya chuckled.

"It's a family thing – I'm used to it. Most of the men in our family have the same blind spot about women and the subtleties of courting behaviour. Master Gerney's just as bad."

"I've heard of him" Zaira nodded. "H'llon speaks warmly of him."

"Yes, so does Elissa. In fact" Lusya winked broadly "I've got my own suspicions about what might happen there – if she can pin him down to recognising her gender!"

Zaira smiled.

"Oh good. She's a nice enough girl, but she needs a man who accepts that for her, her craft is first. I should think she's resourceful enough to bring any man up to scratch; and I'd rather it wasn't my H'llon." She looked seriously at Lusya who held up her hands in denial.

"Don't worry – he scarcely even knows I exist. Like you said, not as a woman, anyway. I think he has a vague idea I'm much of an age with little Kisra!"

Zaira laughed. H'llon's little sister was scarcely in double figures of turns.

"It took me much time and effort to get H'llon to accept that I'm a big girl now" the golden haired candidate confessed. "I do hope you find someone nice for yourself, though; it's very nice to be settled."

Lusya laughed and sighed.

"Ah bless! Well, I daresay it will happen that I've a mate somewhere" she said practically. "Just as every dragon has a rider somewhere."

Zaira looked appraising.

"I think we're going to be very good friends, Lusya" she said. "Practical is what makes High Reaches as successful as it is. Now, has Elissa explained about the logicators?"

"Oh yes! I'm a logicator. We solved several mysteries before I came away – some of them quite nasty – where we were able to help. We had co-operation of Hold,Craft and Weyr, because some of Lord Asgenar's cousins are logicators now too as well as woodcrafters; and Elissa suborned a couple of Riders from Benden."

Elissa grinned.

"How like Elissa! That's better and better; and if you're even used to nasty, you won't be shocked by the depravity some people are capable of. You can tell us our experiences, and we can fill you in on some of our cases; and we can drag you into helping with the abandoned children we're taking on. Some of them need people who can listen to their stories without doing shocked at them and seeming to judge; for being abandoned is frightening if you're old enough to comprehend change."

Lusya nodded.

"Oh yes! We've had four mites, little girls, abused by – of all things – a female journeyman. Sexually, I mean" she glanced at Zaira to see if she was shocked; but Zaira merely nodded.

"Female homosexuality may be as common as male; and like the more commonly known kind, it's only a small proportion who are warped, same as with heterosexuals. We have a nice young couple of girls here" she said. "I guess some people are just warped, and what their sexual preference is doesn't count. Are the girls all right now?"

"My mother is fostering one, and the other three seem to have attached themselves to Elissa. They seem to be adapting quite well; even Gerney has unbent to be kind to them."

Naturally Zaira wanted a potted history of the Logicators at the Woodcraft Hall; and that the first tale she knew, for it involved her father's fosterling Rayenn was no less fascinating for hearing it from the Woodcraft logicators' point of view. She was able to catch Lusya up with how well Rayenn was fitting in, and that he would stand with them as a candidate!

Matching story for story, the girls were both soon firm friends!


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Jarla**

Jarla was sulking slightly.

She had only been in the Weyr two days and already she was on punishment duty for speaking back to that irritating one-eyed Weyrlingmaster about fixing and sewing straps.

Jarla's innate sense of justice pricked her that he had been right; that there had been some weakness in the work she had done; but she had volunteered to help for shard's sake: and it scarcely warranted being shouted at to not say she could do something if she patently couldn't! Jarla had lost her temper at that accusation and had said some things she now wished unsaid. Consequently she was cleaning old leatherwork and checking it for damaged of frayed parts.

The light step at the door made her look up; and her training in politeness – as befitted the daughter of a fairly wealthy man – made her rise for the little red haired weyrwoman T'lana.

T'lana motioned her back down, but smiled approval on the courtesy.

"I came to help you finish; I've no duties, and this is one I usually take on myself anyway" T'lana said.

Jarla flushed.

"Do you mean really, to check up on me?" she asked.

T'lana raised an eyebrow.

"Scarcely" she said. "R'gar may have set you punishment for cheeking him heartily – and you did, even I never spoke back to him that much when I was a weyrling – but it's plain he trusts both your honour and your knowledge of leather."

"Weyrwoman?" Jarla was puzzled.

"He trusts you not to skimp in anger; and to have the knowledge to recognise those in need of repair" explained T'lana patiently. "Lives of others depend on you getting it right."

Jarla flushed. In a way it was a compliment; and a reproof. She had been tempted to skimp at first – but she knew, even through her blazing anger, that the fighting straps were the lifeline of the dragonriders, even spare sets like these that would only be used in the case of unexpected breakage or Thread damage.

"I can't see you cheeking R'gar" she ventured.

T'lana chuckled.

"Oh, he and T'bor both claimed for turns that I caused every one of their grey hairs!" she said cheerfully. "I had similar predilections for falling into trouble as young Tualai; and a calm acceptance of my own abilities when I did know what I was doing that drove R'gar half _Between_. He was right in his censure of your work, you know; you didn't sew those straps strongly enough. They're for newly flying weyrlings, you know; and there are more forces acting on a flying rider than one on runnerback. R'gar, not unnaturally, gets upset if any of his weyrlings succumb to accident, you know. And because you were so sure you knew what you were doing, he almost didn't check your work; and he was angry with himself as well as with you because of that."

Jarla flushed scarlet.

"I – I guess I never thought how much more was needed to go into straps for flying than for riding" she said.

T'lana nodded.

"It means he's going to check you from now on, whatever you say" she said "Because he's going to need to see for himself if he can trust your judgement of your skills. It'll be irksome; but I'm afraid you have rather brought it on yourself. You showed NEARLY enough skill; and that's when people get cocksure. And on a dragon, cocksure kills."

Jarla paled.

"I suppose so" she said. "Runners" her face softened "Runners can give you a nasty fall, but….but it's rarely fatal."

T'lana nodded.

"My foster father runs a runnercothold like your father" she said. "I understand your background, you know. Like, I imagine you're fairly effective with a flamethrower?"

Jarla nodded.

T'lana went on,

"R'gar will watch you with that too until he's satisfied and far more than he might have had you not made one small error of judgement. A Queenrider weyrling once claimed to know how to use one; she was transferred from Benden because we were short, but the Benden Weyrlingmaster had never ascertained that she was lefthanded" the little weyrwoman wriggled her arm out of her tunic to display the white scar on her upper arm "And this happened."

Jarla gasped.

She was not to know that T'lana stretched the truth; for L'rilly had flamed T'lana deliberately. But T'lana had almost forgotten any but the official tale she had cooked up with L'rilly when the other Queenrider had begged T'lana's forgiveness and they had first forged their lasting friendship.

The young candidate said,

"I AM good with a flamethrower. Sometimes I can catch Thread in the air before it settles!"

"Excellent!" approved T'lana. "Demonstrate that and R'gar will be pleased. Also bear in mind that there will be more walking sweep here than in a cothold; and be aware of other people that might be in the way should you be overenthusiastic."

Jarla opened her mouth about to disclaim; then shut it again.

It was a fair warning and one she would bear in mind even if she felt it unlikely!

T'lana was well pleased.

Jarla was a little self-centred; but at just fourteen turns she was still very young, kept more so than if she had been weyrbred, paradoxically, since her father did not believe in marrying off daughters as soon as they manifested signs of womanhood.

T'lana conveniently forgot that she had been Impressed and fostering Sagarra at little more than Jarla's age, and contemplating how to achieve a liaison with the object of her desires – now her weyrmate, R'gar!

T'lana thought that Jarla might well love runnerbeasts more than dragons right now; and frankly doubted that she would Impress, at least this time. If not, she could take duties with the few runnerbeasts the Weyr kept; and see how she was with herd beasts of one sort or another too, whilst she waited for another clutch. If she chose to stay. If she did not, T'lana might introduce her to the girl Kaili, now wed to Tragen, thought T'lana smugly contemplating how well suited she had thought them when she introduced Kaili into Tragen's Runnerhold! It would be nice for Kaili to make friends with another girl only a little younger, who shared her love of runners; and if Jarla Impressed in the future she would make a suitable replacement duty rider to T'han, once the lad had outgrown his tendency to fall over his own feet!

Jarla knew nothing of T'lana's cogitations of course; but she did mean to try hard and make a good showing, for she had no intention of giving anyone the opportunity of tarring her with the same brush as lazy Prisca, or the spoiled Ranking Lasolly, brought in on Search at the same time as Jarla; and whom Jarla itched to thump!

Jarla made a very direct and public apology to R'gar for losing her temper and cheeking him; and also for misunderstanding how much sewing was needed.

"It's not a mistake I shall make again, I assure you sir" she said.

R'gar grunted and nodded.

"I appreciate anyone who can apologise so fair; it takes courage" he said. "I'll check your work of course; bear my paranoia with patience and we shall get along just fine. When I'm satisfied you have adapted to the Weyr needs, I'll be happy to ask you to help."

She nodded; and the atmosphere between her and the one-eyed Bronze Rider improved dramatically.

And it did not take long to show him that she WAS capable; and he accepted it.

He was pleased to with her ability to use a flamethrower; though he did say,

"It's not a competition, Jarla; do watch beyond the end of it. You might know exactly how far Rayenn is away from you; but he doesn't know that you know, and if he ducks and breaks rhythm, there might be an accident."

It was a reasonable point; and she accepted it.

What was nicest was being trusted not only to get on with mending; but to be sent to help some already Impressed weyrlings with sewing their own first fighting straps!


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm sticking up a double header because of my personal life which means I shall be rather out of things on Wednesday and I want to be between fics where i can. I may be off the scene for a little while in which case my apologies._

**21 Lasolly**

The Blue Rider who brought in the expensive looking Ranking girl was quite plainly dazzled by her. She undid the fine soft furs she had worn for riding to reveal her voluptuous assets on display pushed well up and forward by her stiff brocade gown in of pale gold covered in pink and blue flowers outlined in real gold thread. It suited her rosebud complexion and soft blonde curls; but the softness stopped there. Her face had a look of petulance already ingrained.

Everyone else was dismayed.

B'lova took one look at her and groaned.

"Lasolly!" she said to her friend and fellow Green Rider, J'nara. "She's worse than I ever was."

J'nara chuckled.

"Is that possible?" she teased.

It was possible.

Lasolly recognised B'lova – though barely. She looked scorn on the girl.

"Whatever kind of revolting scrub have you turned into, young Bellova?" she sneered.

J'nara flushed angrily for her friend.

"Would you be intending to be a candidate?" she asked, levelly.

"Indeed!" Lasolly smiled condescension.

"Then I suggest, candidate, that you mend your manners in the manner of your address to an Impressed weyrwoman like B'lova" said J'nara coldly.

B'lova, who was contemplating hanging one on the girl, was well impressed by her friend's growing assurance!

Lasolly was not. She stared in outrage.

"And who do you think YOU are?" she almost yelped.

"I KNOW I am Green Rider J'nara" said J'nara, firmly not swallowing on her dry mouth, working on not being intimidated. "I will assume that the excitement of the moment is what has robbed you of your manners towards us; and expect that you will do better when you have settled in. Now if the Blue Rider will show you to your quarters, you will then be able to change into more suitable clothes for a candidate's duties."

Lasolly stared.

"What do you mean – Green Rider? What duties?"

B'lova grinned maliciously.

"Why Lasolly, did not the Blue Rider explain? It is expected that candidates help with bagging both blackrock and firestone; and also undertake fitness exercises to help make them fir in case they Impress. And keep their dormitories clean, of course. In addition to theory lessons, naturally."

Lasolly stared in horror.

"I SHAN'T!" she cried.

B'lova shrugged.

"Fine, you'd better ask the Blue Rider to take you back home; for if you stay you will do the duties or risk being well spanked and thrown out."

Lasolly held forth about B'lova's impudence in shrill cadences.

Pilgra turned up in the middle while B'lova and J'nara were wondering what they were actually entitled to do for such colossal cheek.

"What's going on?" the Weyrwoman demanded crisply.

The Blue Rider shuffled uncomfortably.

"The uh, Lady Lasolly wanted to come on search for, uh, the Gold egg….Uh, weyrwoman B'lova tried to explain her duties to her…."

Fascinated he might be; but he knew as well as any that the duties fitted a dragonrider for the gruelling business of raising a young dragon.

Pilgra found herself unable to acquire th attention of the now almost hysterical Lasolly; and resorted to tipping the jug of iced water she had been taking to her weyr to add to pressed fruit juice over the girl.

Lasolly squealed!

As a lump of ice slid down her rather prominent cleavage this was not surprising.

B'lova and J'nara had to hide grins behind their hands!

"How DARE you!" Lasolly whinnied, rounding on Pilgra.

"I dare because you evidently needed cooling down" said Pilgra "It's a well known treatment for hysterics. Here, one of you boys go fill this for me again since I've wasted it; explain to Keerana" she passed the empty jug to a grinning weyrling. "I do NOT permit histrionics in MY Weyr. You, a new candidate, have shown insolence to a dragonrider. I will consider the punishment duty to set you: I will speak to Weyrlingmaster R'gar when you have settled in. Now get out of my sight and under control and into more suitable clothing; you look like a fairing doll. If you've no breeches, tell Keerana and she'll find you some" and Pilgra bounced off in a manner that showed she expected to be obeyed.

Lasolly gave her a fulminating look; but moved off towards the weyrling barracks with her escort. By her manner she was asking questions; and the shocked set of her shoulders told the story that she had just become aware that she had been told off by the Primary Queen Rider of the Weyr.

Lasolly had no breeches; and scorned to ask for any. Consequently she ran afoul of R'gar, who explained – rather pointedly – both the dangers and the potential for immodesty of a skirt both in flight and undertaking any activity requiring a degree of activity: the former being the most important. He also pointed out that if she really wanted to be short of breath, and to risk a breast popping out when bending over by all means carry on wearing such ridiculous bodices, because she'd have to replace them soon enough when that flimsy fabric tore and became soiled. He also threatened to cut off her expensive skirts above the knee of she did not find herself more suitable lower body garb; and Lasolly believed him. He seemed immune to her being winsome and merely threw water on her when she had a tantrum.

Rather sullenly she agreed to wear breeches.

Naturally when Keerana found her some that were suitable she complained that the materials were inferior.

"Nonsense" said Keerana. "Both pairs are hard wearing; the Weyr has the pick of cloths from tithing. You'd scarce wear silks or velvet to bag firestone, would you now? Don't be such a silly little girl!"

Something about Keerana's air of authority, like Pilgra's made Lasolly hold back from making comments about lower cavern drudges. Keerana's knots besides proclaimed her as Headwoman; and Lasolly was uncertain where she stood in relation to the other weyrfolk.

That a Bronze Rider had waited deferentially to speak to Keerana and addressed her with 'please, Keerana' as his opening words convinced the girl that this woman would take no nonsense; it never occurred to her that a 'please' was considered a necessary courtesy to everyone in the lower caverns by most of the Riders!

The girl did reconcile herself that the tight-fitting trews were an advantage to her full, not quite fat figure. She filled them rather more than they were designed to be filled; dragonfolk were almost paranoid about keeping thin, after the awful example of Jora. Even Pilgra, who put on weight too easily for her own comfort, filled her own breeches with more muscle than flesh!

Having discovered herself well satisfied with her tightly clad legs, and keeping one of her tight bodices to wear with them, Lasolly started working out which Bronze Rider was the best to seduce to best persuade to arrange her duties reduced and to put people like Pilgra and that Brat T'lana in their place. T'lana as weyrlingmistress had had even less patience than R'gar and had emptied the weyrling porcine swill bucket down her, telling her she had then no option but to change and it better be something sensible or she'd soon run out of clean gowns. And that there were worse things than porcine swill to be had. Lasolly thought of T'lana as a brat merely because of the little weyrwoman's diminutive size and thought her a scarce Impressed weyrling of barely double figures. Why such might be in charge of candidates she never troubled to wonder. And coming as she did from a male oriented society, assumed that it was the Bronze Riders who had the most of the real ordering of things; hence her search for a manipulable lover. The concept of a matriarchy was foreign to her; for after all it was Weyrleaders that had conferences and spoke to Lords Holder. The inbuilt habit of deferring to the senior Queenrider, a habit induced by the dragons deference to their Queen had not yet impinged on her rather superficial consciousness.

T'bor did not cross Lasolly's orbit; as soon as he had discovered what sort of girl had come as a candidate he found as many duties as possible to take him out of the Weyr between Threadfalls. He was exceedingly grateful to Green Rider B'lova who had had the forethought to run to his weyr and explain matters; because B'lova knew quite well how girls like Lasolly operated. T'bor believed B'lova; she had favourably impressed him since her Impression, and where once he might have wondered if she spoke in spite, now accepted her assessment without question.

Female Green Riders were very useful, dealing with the same practicalities as junior Queen Riders, and able to spread the duties out. T'bor approved the idea. They also seemed less histrionic than some of the boys!

With T'bor unavailable, and L'gani the same – B'lova had warned him too – and that horrid R'gar out of the question, as well as being ugly and scarred, she decided that the Bronze Rider a lot deferred was M'gol. He weyred with that blonde chit who had ticked her off for her natural scorn of what Bellova had done to herself – she refused in her own mind to contract B'lova – who was not a real Weyrwoman but only a Green Rider. Lasolly missed the subtleties of the way in which the honourific capital referring to a Queenrider was emphasised in speech and that people like Keerana were also accorded the lesser honourific 'weyrwoman' without capitalisation. Lasolly contemplated taking M'gol from J'nara just to prove that she could; after all she could have no graces, and was plainly low born, completely unknown to HER. She proceeded to coo at the Flightleader.

M'gol was experienced with women; and he knew fine well that common courtesy to such as Lasolly would be misconstrued as opportunity; and that Lasolly was the type to extract all she could from an innocent situation to hurt J'nara. He had seen the spiteful little look Lasolly had shot at his beloved weyrmate when the girl had undulated up to him with her assets set in full sail. Hence when she asked him if he had time to show her around he slapped her familiarly across the rump and spoke loud enough for his voice to carry.

"Sorry, pretty – but I don't play with you Ranking loving wenches. I'm a respectable married man and I've not got the time or inclination to roll in the furs with you. I might catch something."

Lasolly gasped as if she had been slapped; and went to return the favour with a real slap to his face.

He caught her hand before it connected and bore it down inexorably.

"If you weren't after a roll in the furs I'll apologise" he said coldly "But that's what your body language and almost bare tits said. And from experience Ranking girls with too much opinion of themselves have been known to be promiscuous. Prove me wrong by your future actions; and I'll grovel appropriately. But don't strike someone if you don't know how to do it properly; and don't assume that because you're a bit feeble you won't be struck back. Word to the wise" he added and turned away.

"HAH! I'll watch you come running when I Impress a Golden Queen!" she shouted.

M'gol turned and gave a lazy grin.

"Oh yes, when dragonlust is involved we will take any old thing – even Jora" he drawled.

Lasolly flushed and ground her teeth. How DARE he turn her words around so!

Lasolly turned her next attentions to H'llon, whose name was also much mentioned and who was wingleader of a special wing of some kind. She commented brightly on the beauty of a chest that he was making.

For Lasolly this was a conversational gambit for him to at least notice, even if he did not directly comment, on her own beautiful chest.

H'llon chatted cheerfully about his work. He was a lot more worldly than he had been when he had first come to the Weyr; but was cunning enough – as Elexa had surmised – to continue to act the wood-obsessed innocent when types he now recognised as predatory moved in on him.

Lasolly tried leading remark after leading remark to make H'llon compliment her; holding up curly wood shavings beside her hair and commenting on how close they were in colour, talking about how sensitive his hands must be to feel the softness of whatever he was working on. It was to no avail; the weyrwoodcrafter's face remained as wooden as his work, though Lasolly would never realise how hard a time he had at keeping it so and not merely telling her to go get lost _Between_! T'rin came in quietly to watch the fun – he took a malicious enjoyment in watching the growing frustrations of would-be H'llon seducers. Elexa and J'red managed to find an errand covertly in the woodcraft workshop too!

Finally Lasolly lost her temper, having asked H'llon if he found working on decorative chests enjoyable to be told that he preferred a good plain chair.

"You wooden headed NINNY!" she screamed. "Did you leave your wits _Between_? Look at me – tell me what you see!"

H'llon gave her his best and most bucolic stare.

"I see a candidate who appears to have forgotten some of her garb who is asking silly questions" he said.

She slapped him.

Instants later she was picked up by the back of her tight bodice and the seat of her trews – no mean feat because there was very little play in them – and given a good shaking by T'rin before being dropped unceremoniously in a pile of woodshavings.

"Listen to me, candidate" he declared in a harper-trained bawling out bellow that made it possible for not only Lasolly but half the Weyr to listen to him "Stupid as you undoubtedly are, you might notice that in addition to being a Bronze Rider and Wing leader, the said Bronze Rider is also not merely a woodcrafter but a Journeyman. This is a position achieved by hard work, and is as deserving of respect as his position of Wingleader in the Wing that takes the most dangerous role in the entire flight! This position is so far above that of a flatulent scrub like you as to be out of sight; whatever your inflated and erroneous ideas of your own importance, the which may I add comes merely as a result of being squirted out of the august prick of your overfed sire!"

Lasolly gasped.

"No-one has EVER spoken to me like that!" she gasped in outrage, squirming as wood shavings insinuated themselves uncomfortably into her cleavage.

"About time somebody did, then" said T'rin dryly. "If you're planning on attacking all the Bronze Riders in the Weyr that turn down your dubious sexual charms. I strongly suggest you shape up or get out."

"I'll be telling my father about you!" she cried.

T'rin shrugged.

"By all means. Do you think you can manage to remember everything I said that was more than one syllable? I can repeat it if you like."

Lasolly was almost crying with rage as she flung off. Did they not CARE what her father thought of them?

Of course they did not. A minor Holder was not such as to trouble a Harper Journeyman Blue Rider, let alone Bronze Rider even without H'llon's other titles. And Hold did not interfere in the running of Weyr any more the Weyr interfered in the running of Hold; however much the logicators might advise they would never undertake to interfere with internal Hold discipline.

Lasolly was consoling herself with the thought of the punishment she could enact on these low-borns when she was a Queenrider; only that thought determined her to stay!

Conveniently she forgot that other Queenriders had NOT exercised the Right she so blithely assumed would be hers to punish her contumely. Not that the thought had not crossed the minds of all four Queenriders to date so far as Lasolly was concerned!

Lasolly had no idea – because she had neither the wit, nor the inclination, to notice – how different was society in the Weyr to that which she was used to; and therefore made no effort to understand it even, let alone fit in!

She even complained to Pilgra about T'rin's insulting behaviour. Pilgra lisened to the tirade coldly.

"Yes, I heard of your insolence to Journeyman Bronze Rider H'llon" she said. Her voice seemed to come from _Between_ "And how Journeyman Blue Rider T'rin had to reprove you. He was quite correct to do so. If you cannot manage to avoid interfering in other folk's duties I shall ask R'gar to find you enough extra duties to keep you occupied from dawn until dusk; or have you confined to your sleeping quarters when not actually engaged on your own duties."

Lasolly stared.

"But he MANHANDLED me!" she yelped "And the things he said…."

"Were relatively mild" snapped Pilgra. "YOU talk manhandling when you've tried to slap two Bronze Riders? Mind your manners girl or you'll be leaving – and on foot, not dragonback! We had enough of your sort in Meron's time and we do NOT put up with it!"

Lasolly took herself to her bunk – another bone of contention that she should be living communally with the other candidates – and indulged in a fine fit of histrionics.

If she hoped for sympathy from the Ranking candidates she did not get it; for hearing the noisy and pointed sobs, Elexa headed off the other female candidates in order to leave Lasolly to it, and regaled them instead with great delight, the tale of H'llon's studied bovine incogitance.

No-one laughed louder than H'llon's weyrmate Zaira!


	22. Chapter 22

**22 Candidates for a Golden Egg**

Since the dragons were already referring to Segrith's golden egg as 'Melth's rider's mate's egg' the personnel of High Reaches Weyr could only see the point of one candidate, the golden haired Zaira, daughter of Oldtimer Brown Rider Z'kan and weyrmate of Bronze Rider H'llon, rider of Melth.

However, that was not a politically acceptable situation; and technically all the female candidates were to be considered for the Golden egg.

"And we can't really exclude most of them on grounds of age" snorted Pilgra irritably.

"Why not?" asked T'bor mildly. "Traditionally only older women stand for Queens. And T'lan was an exception, I know, but we all though Mirrith was Green at first anyway."

Pilgra sighed.

"Is Orth completely innocent of who all the dragons want?" she said.

T'bor rubbed his brows.

"Zaira – yes, of course I know that. But why is that a problem? She's been here a while….she's one of the older ones isn't she? She weyrs with H'llon. Sound man, H'llon, even when he's on one of his radical kicks."

Pilgra threw up her arms.

"MEN!" she declared "You have NO idea. T'bor, my dear, Zaira is not quite Turned sixteen turns. And that only because she spent a turn and a half in another time; her mother was about to birth when they all came forward. It's currently the fourteenth turn of the present pass!"

"Oh. Oh, I see" T'bor ran his hand backward through his hair. "I sort of assumed…."

Pilgra gave him an exasperated, loving look.

"Uh…why not" suggested T'bor "Ask the girls if they're standing for Green, or Gold, or both? They can all look at the Queen egg, file past it say; then if any feel drawn, they can ask to join the Queen candidates. And if the little Queen has the chance to sense them all, even if they're modest enough to choose Green, she'll find her partner. In the unlikely event of the dragons being wrong."

Pilgra nodded.

"It's a good idea" she said.

T'lana and R'gar filed all nineteen female candidates past Segrith's Golden egg while Segrith hissed intimidatingly to let them know it was a liberty they took, daring to aspire to her wonderful daughter!

Katha took a step back right away. Libethra took her firmly by the arm.

Prisca had been around dragons long enough to be used to them; and scowled at Segrith's attempts to intimidate. Carlinna preferred to show the same respect Zaira, Serehana and Mirielle gave and bowed as they did; for she truly loved dragons and felt secure enough now in Geriana's friendship and tuition not to put on airs!

Sibealle smiled joyously at Segrith. Though it had been Tamalenth who had saved her, she loved all the dragons, especially the great Gold Queens who were so capable!

Siselly and Elena were cowed; and Shuba almost fled! Elexa pushed her daughter in the small of the back to keep her going, and, clinging to her friend Siselly, the girl stumbled on.

Tualai was more enchanted than intimidated and gave Segrith a friendly smile and wave; dragons scared her not one whit; Shuba made her more uncomfortable!

Imbellinne took Shuba gently by the arm.

"No offence intended to your friend" said the younger girl, who had gleaned some vague idea of how matters stood between Shuba and her lover Joana "But it seems a significant pity to retreat at this late date, does it not?"

Shuba licked her dry lips.

"I – I can't go through with this" she muttered. "They – they said we could stay anyway…."

"I'd not throw it all up, even so" advised Imbellinne. "Move out of this line if you must; and stick it for the chance of a Green. It's what most of us hope for, after all."

Shuba nodded and dropped out of the line to move back.

Imbellinne gave her a polite little inclination of the head and rejoined her friend Caralara.

"Ultimately, the majority of us have little likelihood of Impressing this magnificent infant" she said "But it does no harm to give her the choice."

"It's why we're here, I guess" said Caralara "Though I guess I'd rather have Green friend anyway."

Lasolly sneered at these words.

"Of course, your peasant sister only has a Green, doesn't she?" she said unpleasantly. "With the rutting habits and lack of discrimination of the same just like, well, peasants!"

Caralara opened her mouth and Imbelline kicked her friend's ankle hard enough for the girl to have to bite off the yelp rather than letting fly with the kind of furious tirade that would surely have brought the wrath of R'gar down on her head.

"Poor Lasolly" said Meron's daughter, her already carefully honed cadences bearing even more fruit from even the slight Harper training she had so far had "I am sure you found it quite regrettable that your concupiscent habits remained entirely unfulfilled even by Blue Riders after that last Green to rise displayed her abundant nubility; it must be embarrassing to thus promulgate the availability of your voluptuary tendencies without attaining the least libidinous reaction."

Lasolly followed less than half of Imbelline's sentence; but she got the gist.

She went to slap the younger girl.

Imbellinne, fit and well now, and nimble and muscular from years of hard work and dodging blows, leaped lightly to one side. Lasolly, used to slapping drudges who dared not avoid her vicious blows, sprawled on her face in the hot sand.

"You pushed me down! R'gar, expel her for fighting, showing she's her father's daughter!" yammered Lasolly.

R'gar regarded her with dislike.

"I saw EVERYTHING that happened" he said grimly. "Only the knowledge that some people who have had problems adapting HAVE Impressed and have learned manners are keeping me from expelling YOU my girl!"

Lasolly got to her feet scowling; but filed past the Golden Egg without further comment. She had every intention of showing everybody up!

Lusya tucked an arm through Zaira's as the younger girl half reached out a hand, longingly. Lusya had not ambitions beyond a Green dragonet; but she knew that Zaira longed for something more as a mate for her Weyrmate's big Bronze Melth!

Jeresha bubbled happily to Jarla – the two had formed a tentative friendship based on an enjoyment of riding, and shared also by Jeresha's cousin and friend Meliandra – that she preferred the idea of a Green dragon as being less bound about by convention and look at Y'lara.

Jarla was quite struck by that! Anyone less bound by convention than Y'lara would be hard to find – though some of the other logicators did come close!

Elexa regarded the Golden egg curiously. Was there a call? Elexa knew that she was well capable of holding the job of Queenrider. But any call was questing only, not imperative. The call that was more imperative was from a large, well marked egg; the ones normally reckoned to be Bronze.

It seemed most unlikely; but Elexa found herself absently drifting towards it.

Pilgra gazed in consternation. She could not help wondering if Elexa had ill intent towards the strongest dragonets, to break the shells to cause trouble. But Elexa seemed….bemused.

T'lana was also watching; and put out a call to Esruth.

D're's discussion with T'lana made a lot of things clearer and T'lana chuckled to herself.

After the girls finished viewing the Queen egg, the boys joined them; and all viewed the other eggs. T'lana was interested that Elexa remained right where she was, lightly touching the soft shell.

Elexa herself was unaware of the interest in her. She was stroking the big patterned egg; and amused herself by listening to half formed dragon minds reaching to find a name outside their shells.

Elexa asked T'lana later, as they filed out,

"Why do you bother to keep the unsuccessful candidates after viewing?"

T'lana blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, they say you hear all dragons….I don't do that, but it's obvious who each of the little things are calling to, isn't it?"

T'lana stared.

"No, dear one. It's not obvious. In fact, you could absolutely clean out my clutchmate K'len by laying odds on the subject – it is one of the things dragonmen bet on" she laughed "And D're and H'llon avenged a book K'len took out on H'llon some turns back by betting on the colours; for D're can tell through the shells. It's another of those peculiar talents we value so much at High Reaches. But!" she added "Were there any that were still uncertain?"

Elexa nodded.

T'lans said,

"Some may yet be awaiting the settling down of some candidates' attitudes or lack of maturity. Many who are here have the potential – but need still to learn what it truly is to be dragonriders."

Elexa looked surprised.

"If they haven't learned it by this time, is it likely?" she asked.

T'lana nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! Bad companions, or problems at home can provoke bad behaviour that can become a habit – understanding the candidates and trying to get to the bottom of why some of them behave less than perfectly can turn them around. With some, unfortunately, circumstances have taken them past what one can feel to be a curable state" she added dryly thinking of Lasolly.

"There's a lot more to being Weyrlingmaster and Weyrlingmistress than drilling us and drumming essential knowledge into our heads, isn't there?" the oldest candidate said.

"Decidedly" grinned T'lana "And sometimes the only thing that works is shock tactics. But with some" she sighed "Even that doesn't work. Like Prisca. And I have to say I doubt that Lasolly has any thought in her pretty head that goes beyond how wonderful Lasolly is"

Elexa nodded. This agreed with her own assessment.

"I liked the way Libethra put it" she said "That some people would never Impress because you can't contract the name 'I'. I suppose Lasolly has been the sun and greater moon of her parents' life all her turns; she's never been crossed and thinks the whole of Pern revolves around her"

"Heh, I like that. Libethra's got a lovely wicked tongue" said T'lana. "Yes, your assessment is good. I thought Vorinia would be the same; but D're managed to shock her into thinking, and even if she never Impresses she now has a chance to grow up as a decent young girl with some help. I'm afraid we can't help Lasolly."

"You really care?" Elexa was surprised.

"Of course. She can't be happy – deep down – being such a horror, surely!"

Elexa shrugged.

"You can't stop someone being unhappy until they admit it – and they won't admit it until they realise that they ARE unhappy, T'lana. When you're prepared to accept it, then others can help you work on it if you let them in."

T'lana grinned.

"Though you've sorted yourself out quite well without any outside help!"

"Without help? Don't believe it!" Elexa was vehement. "Letting me join your logicators gave me a start – you treated me like any decent person, not like the dangerous Fax-spawn everyone always assumes me to be!"

"Dear one, you've been a victim all your life – that you've come through so well and so quickly is a tribute to you and to the Lady Gemma too I wager."

Elexa fought tears for a moment.

"Gemma was wonderful" she said "And I do have some good childhood memories" she managed a smile.

"Carry on being happy with us then" grinned T'lana.

"I don't know…why was I drawn to that big egg? Don't they say that Green eggs are smaller like the dragons will be?"

T'lana chuckled.

"It'll work out fine, dear one" she said. "I know what's happening because I aske D're to check and confirm my guess. And I'm not telling either; it will spoil the surprise. You've had few enough pleasant surprises I'd be cruel to deprive you of one!"

"And that puts me on my metal and honour not to ask D're!" Elexa pulled a comical face. "All right!"

When asked who of the women and girls would be standing for the Gold egg, Lasolly predictably stepped forward, smirking. She could not see that any of her fellows had a chance! Naturally – in her mind – only the Ranking stood any real chance, those accustomed to positions of command. Katha's poverty she despised; and Katha was plainly frightened too. Elexa had a reputation that puzzled Lasolly over why she had been admitted to the Weyr in the first place; she tried to drop a hint to the only 'proper' Queenrider, L'rilly; and had actually been snubbed by Lord Groghe's granddaughter! Libethra, being divorced, was plainly under a cloud and could never be any kind of leader, shuffled off to the Weyr out of the way as an embarrassment to Lord Bargen! The rest that held Rank were plainly too young.

After some hesitation, Elexa stepped forward too; more to irritate Lasolly than anything else.

Queens don't pick poisoners and incestuous loving wenches" sneered Lasolly.

Elexa compressed her mouth.

"Queens certainly don't pick poison-tongued mean spirited spitemongers" said T'lana quietly. "Elexa has more chance at a Queen than you, the way you are right now, Lasolly; and she's a hot favourite amongst some of those betting on the outcome."

"YOU can't talk; your Queen's a runty sport!" snapped Lasolly.

T'lana grinned.

"You care to tell her that face to face? No, thought not" she added cynically as Lasolly paled.

Zaira too hesitated before stepping forward. Of course she hoped that this was her egg, a Queen for dear Melth; but she hardly dared let that hope be too large in her mind!

"That kid?" Lasolly could not resist sneering "Step back, child, you're below age!"

"Segrith decreed there was no age limit" said Pilgra serenely. "Zaira has the Right. Libethra, do you Stand? There are marks on you too."

Libethra gave a rueful grin.

"L'rilly only barely bullied me into standing for a Green" she said cheerfully "But I'll give the little Queen an extra choice if you think me worthy. And I must not let down those who rate my chances high enough to put money on me."

"Sibealle?"

Sibealle shook her head.

"I think I prefer to stick to the Greens" she said.

"As a low born should" said Lasolly.

Sibealle's eyes flashed.

"On second thoughts I WILL stand Pilgra; for I reckon I've more chance than she" said Sibealle. "Mirielle, will you join me?"

Mirielle shrugged.

"It can't harm the little Queen to know us; if, as we hope, to end up as her rider's clutch mates" she said. "It's foolishness, we all know who's going to Impress her."

Pilgra nodded.

"And will you all view the possible Green eggs too?" asked Pilgra formally."

Sibealle, Mirielle, Libethra and Elexa nodded straight away; and after a moment's hesitation Zaira nodded too.

"Certainly not" said Lasolly. "Why waste my time? My Queen wouldn't like it. I plainly have no competition thus far. Even the trader's brat acknowledges it"

There were several hoots of derisive laughter; Pilgra stared open mouthed.

"Do you actually believe that?" the bouncy little weyrwoman was struck almost speechless for once!

"If you think I meant you, sure, you're a long way off the mark, you gas and ash filled eejit" said Mirielle.

"The Queen'd go for T'cor before she went for YOU" muttered Serehana, naming a famously volatile Green Rider, despised by the Seabred group as 'dreadfully prissy'. Pilgra quelled Y'lara's fosterling with a look.

Later Pilgra said to Prisca,

"I admire you deciding to stand for a Green, and not hold out for a Queen. Perhaps you're starting to settle in at last."

Prisca stared.

"I – no, weyrwoman, it's not that" she said "It's because I DON't fit in. I ….it seemed cowardly not to stand a final time: but I'm looking forward to going home. I know how to manipulate life there. I – I can't guess all the rules here; it's too strange."

Pilgra put friendly hands on the girl's shoulders.

"My dear child, if you can admit to that, you're growing up at last!" she said. "Maybe you will Impress this time after all. But if you don't, then you've the experience to add to your life, and you'll have learned things about yourself that will help you to go forward as a – hopefully – better Holder's wife because of it."

Prisca shuffled and smiled vaguely. Pilgra assigned to her better motives than she really had; though if the girl but realised it, she had done some growing up – and would take some valuable lessons with her through the rest of her life, not least the guilty knowledge that she did not live up to Pilgra's beliefs in her, and perhaps a desire to adjust that!


	23. Chapter 23

**23 Impression**

Autumn had come, as it so often did in the High Reaches; one day it was summer, the next there was a chill in the wind and a sudden influx of requests for more quilts and furs for sleeping chambers.

Keerana was ready for it; Keerana was more than equal to any predictable occasion and usually perfectly equal to unpredictable ones too. Autumn happened every turn and Keerana was not taken by surprise by the anticipated event.

It was a fine, bright but cold Autumnal day when the dragons started humming; and white clad candidates hurried into the hatching cavern. T'rin and L'gal claimed the privilege of taking their three candidates, Jaysen, Imbellinne and Caralara. Lyseder would not be standing again for a few turns yet! Y'lara and M'kel brought their three relatives over, and H'llon claimed right to bring Zaira of course! Others were brought by various Riders who had befriended them – if they had – and those who had not made friends amongst the Impressed came with riders told off to the duty. Lasolly was furious to ride with an acne-covered smokeless weyrling on a Green.

All attention was on the Golden egg; Lasolly putting herself forward.

Elexa touched Zaira's hand and led her just behind Lasolly.

"I want to see her scramble out of the way when your Queen comes for you" the older woman said.

Zaira gave a wicked little grin.

"What a truly nasty thought! I like it" she chuckled. "Though…she could get badly hurt….that I'd not like."

"Not if she's absorbed everything R'gar taught us of feeling the dragonet heading for us. If baby doesn't meet her gaze, she must needs jump fast."

Zaira wrinkled her nose.

"But she doesn't listen…. I'll not be responsible for her death, Elexa. I'll step to one side – let her have a fright, no more."

She had barely done so when the Golden egg cracked with a loud SNICK!

Lasolly actually went forward to pull away shards. She quailed slightly at the size of the baby Queen, whose head was as long as her own body: but grit her teeth and persevered.

Whirling rainbow eyes looked at her – through her – and a contemptuous wing batted her aside.

Lasolly fell, half stunned, pride wounded as much as her well rounded backside. The little Queen was heading towards Zaira, who was now coming forward.

"NO!" Lasolly was shocked. "Not that – that BRAT!" she picked up a sharp shard from the golden egg and hurled it at Zaira! Somewhere in her self-obsessed mind was the idea that Zaira had unduly influenced HER egg by smarming round Bronze Riders; and that if Zaira were dead, she, Lasolly, would be bound to be picked instead and could not them be disciplined for fear of sending a Queen _Between._

The shard took Zaira on the temple as she murmured happily

"Tiabeth!"

At the moment of Impression, Zaira fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound; and the little Queen screamed! Many in the tiers had not seen the thrown missile and gasped that the Queen had killed the child!

Tiabeth turned on Lasolly, hissing. The older girl scrambled back on her backside, panicked.

She was heaved to safety over the tiers, by dragonrider H'llon, who shook her like a rat before throwing her down roughly to the ground.

"How DARE you?" he roared. "You – you – words fail me you evil little glob of grease!"

"You – you saved me!" Lasolly tried charm.

H'llon picked her up by the tunic to shake again and addressed himself to her inches from her terrified face.

"Yes! To see you tried for attempted murder and sent to the Eastern Isles for it!" he screamed at her.

H'llon was a large young man; and his voice was loud. And he was beside himself from fear for his weyrmate, and the fury showed in his eyes that seemed to burn into hers.

Lasolly fainted.

With a quick instruction to others to guard her – and not to let her hovering father anywhere near the prisoner – H'llon vaulted the barrier and went to his beloved. There was nothing that he could do; others more skilled at healing were ready for hatching ground accidents, and Calla was already there. It was why he had taken time out to let Lasolly know what he thought of her. He had heaved her off the Impression ground for a more practical reason, however; and thoughts of saving her life had not been uppermost in his mind. For one he wanted to make she she was unable to make another attempt on Zaira – Z'ira, he corrected himself – and for another he did not want the little Queen to start her life having killed, even so worthless a piece as Lasolly. The first thing he had done had been to ask Melth to calm the little Gold Queen; for the woodcrafter's phlegmatic good sense told him that if she had not gone _Between_ in suicide, then Z'ira still lived.

Melth told him,

_"Mirrith's rider's fosterling is with her; she thinks good calm thoughts. She is our apprentice's friend."_

H'llon was glad; Siriwenne's ability to speak to all dragons was useful.

Elexa had gone to Zaira as soon as she had fallen, trying to project thoughts of being Zaira's friend to the frantic Queen, whose questing thought she had already lightly touched. Tiabeth at least did not attack her.

"You must let Calla see Z'ira" managed Elexa "She will help her."

She had no time for anything more; for there was a sharp nudge behind her. She turned to the rainbow regard of Elith.

_**"You are beautiful!"**_ said Elexa's mind voice to the lovely Elith.

_"And so hungry!"_ said Elith, plaintively.

Elexa stumbled off, too filled with joy to worry more than superficially about Z'ira, as bemused as any of the smallest boys, desperate to sate Elith's hunger.

"Told you so, Queenrider L'exa" said T'lana simply. "After all, Segrith's laid sports before."

L'exa blinked.

"What?"

"Just like Mirrith – they called her 'the Green who thinks she's a Queen' at first you know. Elith has a lovely golden cast to her greenness; though whether she'll be fertile like Mirrith remains to be seen. Through there, Queenrider and don't let her overeat."

L'exa gasped. Why, yes, Elith was Green – kind of; a Golden green, like early autumn leaves! And she was the most beautiful dragon on Pern!"

_"AND STILL HUNGRY!"_

L'exa hurried off to find meat for her dear hungry dragon!

H'llon was glad to ascertain from Calla that Z'ira's wound was superficial; and indeed as the healer spoke to him the girl groaned and struggled to rise, crying,

"Tiabeth!"

H'llon pushed her gently down.

"Send calm thoughts, love, she's upset" he said, reflecting that the comment was rather litotic. "Keeping your thoughts in order is more important than trying to get your body up."

Z'ira obeyed straight away and the frantic wheeling of Tiabeth's eyes slowed almost completely. H'llon knew that he and Elexa – L'exa rather – and Calla owed their lives to Siriwenne and possibly T'lana for staying with the dragonet to force some sense into her baby head. He did not know that L'exa had some small contact with the young Queen; nor did he know that it was Siriwenne purely because T'lana had asked her talented fosterling to keep telling Tiabeth that everything was all right. T'lana was not sure if it was or not; and dared not lie to the little dragon lest she perceive it; but Siriwenne accepted T'lana's words without question and was able to project the thought with utmost confidence!

With Z'ira in Calla's capable hands, H'llon wanted to watch the fortunes of their other protégés; she would be sure to ask him later when her head stopped hurting!

It was Imbellinne, H'llon's cousin Lusya and the boy Jarleth, who had begged aid of the logicators who interested him most. He had missed seeing what happened to Imbelline, and could not see her; doubtless T'rin would be able to fill them in though, since she was a Harper. He was just in time to see a blue dragonet fall into the arms of J'eth; Green dragonets were creeling piteously all over the place. Lusya ran forward as one fouled her own steps by stepping on her wing.

"Let me sort that, Nefreth" said L'sya, practically. "You silly babe, you've tied yourself in a knot, anyone would think you were going sailing!"

L'sya giggled at whatever the little dragon's reply was; and led her off.

H'llon was not unemotional.

In between being incandescent with fury over Lasolly's attack on his weyrmate – and their unborn child too! H'llon's eyes sparkled with anger. He had meant what he threatened about sending the girl to the Eastern Isles, exile reserved for those who killed or tried to kill dragonriders. Z'ira had Impressed before the attack and was therefore a dragonrider. Not just any dragonrider; a Queenrider, most prestigious position on Pern.

Lasolly would find herself less fancy as one of only a handful of women there. H'llon had no illusions about what would await her; but he was not feeling exactly forgiving right now!

H'llon felt a hand on his shoulder; and looked round at Z'kan. Z'kan was torn with worry for his daughter and joy at her Impression; and at the Impression of his fosterling R'enn who had a Bronze dragonet; and resentment at Lasolly for diminishing the joy of both. Tears ran down the Oldtimer's face; and H'llon realised his own face was wet.

"They'll be fine" said H'llon.

Z'kan nodded.

"Coming four hundred turns in her mother's womb couldn't kill her; nor T'kul hurt her. Some spoiled brat couldn't either" he said. "Did you see R'enn? He got a Bronze! A Bronze! And him so put down by both his sharding parents! First moment I have, I'm going to southern to rub that fardling little jerk P'ren's face in it and gloat!"

H'llon grinned savagely. Not so long ago Rayenn had been in serious trouble; but thanks to the flexibility of Masterwoodcrafter Bendarek all had worked out well. He must go the Woodcrafter Hall to pass on the news.

He thought of the problem in hand; and swallowed.

"Lasolly" he said "I want to fardling well kill her. But – R'enn had a second chance and made the most of it; should she? I don't feel objective enough. I guess you don't either."

Z'kan's face was flinty.

"My first reaction is 'no, never'" he growled "But never is a long time… I take your point….I say we do NOTHING until we've calmed down."

"That might take a turn or two" said H'llon dryly. "You're right of course. She must be locked up safely – for her own safety too, half the Weyr wants to wring her neck – overnight while we try to regain some objectivity."

H'llon had a great deal of respect for his father-in-law's opinion; as Z'kan had for H'llon's .

They were probably two of the most objective men in the Weyr; and Lasolly was not taken to a place of confinement without a lot of jostling.

Of the fifteen Green eggs ten had beenImpressed by girls – if one counted L'exa's little sport Elith as Green. She was definitely considerably larger than the other Greens; though Pilgra did not think her quite as large as Mirrith had been.

"But quite large enough to need a Brown to fly her" said T'lana dryly when Pilgra voiced the thought; for she had been following Elexa's growing friendship with J'red and hoped that Elith would not grow too big for Brown Arth to fly one day. The Oldtimer Brown Rider was torn between congratulating his lady love and his foster son; for D'lon had a blue dragonet! L'exa had discovered that her daughter had not Impressed; and was trying to comfort her between assuaging Elith's overwhelming hunger.

"Honestly, mother, I don't mind!" Elena was saying. "I – I don't even know if I want to be a dragonrider! I can help you with Elith – that's quite enough. Besides, Siselly didn't Impress either, and I'd have felt bad if she hadn't and I had."

L'exa reflected that she would only have felt bad with part of her mind, as she had to make herself recognise her sympathy for Elena; she'd have been – even as she, L'exa was – too busy revelling in the joy of so perfect a friend! The part of her that was protective mother was glad Elena had not taken it too badly; it would have been hard to have been properly sad for her amidst her own overwhelming happiness! This was the best L'exa had ever felt at any moment in her life; and Elith was always going to be with her, not caring anything but that they were together! No judgements, no need to keep any distance! And she knew now who she was with pure and simple certainty; she was L'exa, Queenrider of High Reaches Weyr; and nobody could take that away from her. And one day J'red and Arth would fly them. She beamed on J'red; and saw by the look that leaped into his eyes that he understood what she was thinking. It was time to forge that new life with her new family – she was not going to be J'red's woman, but they would each be the other's weyrmate, dependant on each other and yet independent. It was all so simple!

_"Life is simple. You love me. I love you. You love Arth's rider. I need to go to sleep now"_ said Elith.

It really was that simple! Struggling with the weariness Elith's own exhaustion imposed on her, L'exa stumbled towards the weyrling barracks to fall into her cot beside the young Queen's couch.

"Six Queens, effectively?" T'bor was dubious. "Will Segrith accept that? Ramoth only permits two others."

"That's because Lessa's an angry little thing three parts jealousy and the rest sheer energy" said Pilgra dryly. "Segrith, like me, is more phlegmatic and tolerant. We don't care. So long as they don't get uppity. And can you see them doing that?"

T'bor shrugged.

"Not if you say they won't" he said. "What are we doing about that…..girl?"

"H'llon arranged to have her locked in a storage cavern overnight to cool off" said Pilgra. "And at that he's more tolerant than I am; my thoughts ran to tying her to two runnerbeasts and sending them off in different directions."

"Ah, yes reflection would be wiser" said T'bor, who knew well that tolerant Pilgra had her limits; and by the look in her eyes had reached them. If H'llon had not intervened, the girl would be crawling home as best she might having been kicked bodily down the mountain he suspected!

oOoOo

Nobody was surprised that Serehana and Tualai were now S'hana and T'lai with Tabbaoth and Brigith; and Y'lara led a loud seaholder yodel of triumph for each; and another for her brother R'lin for his little blue!

"Their dragonets dared not fail to Impress to them" murmured T'lana "They might have used seaholder language at them!"

Of the rest of the girls, Sibealle, now S'ealle, was the only one surprised at her Impression of Arabeth; and L'rilly was delighted. Back now to full fitness, the Queenrider could help her friend and nurse, returning favour for favour, by taking her sons under her own wing while their mother adjusted to life with what L'rilly explained to them was 'a walking tummy'! L'rilly was also delighted for Mirielle to become M'ielle with Sophoreth: and Kaili and Tragen, invited to Impression, banged her enthusiastically on the back too, as did D're and an uncountable number of the Mulgan family!

Jarla was disappointed not to Impress; but vowed to help J'esha with Morweth. Lord Deckter was pleased and proud that yet another kinswoman of his was represented at High Reaches Weyr; and delighted that Imbellinne too was now I'linne, looking quite beautiful with misty joy for Impressing Lisith. Meron's daughter had a special champion now; and Deckter was glad.

I'linne was glad that her fellow apprentice C'lara had Impressed Hidreth; it meant they could both stay of right at the Weyr as apprentices. I'linne had been somewhat concerned that if T'rin or L'gal had felt it proper to send them to the Harper hall it would have been hard. Not that she bothered C'lara with such worries; but they did occur to her. Worries often occurred to I'linne; she just usually met them with a philosophical shrug and several detailed contingency plans. I'linne was like that.

Both Harper girls commiserated with Jaysen, though he shrugged philosophically enough with relatively little disappointment; and joyed for T'arla's cousin Ch'vul and his Bronze!

C'lara was delighted to be one with I'linne in this as in their apprenticeship; and was delighted that her brother was now Brown Rider J'neel with Shenth.

"That'll addle father's yolk!" chuckled C'lara gleefully. "You outrank him by so much, he'll have a fit!"

J'neel grinned.

"Tobari's glad for us anyway" he said, smiling at the older brother who was striding up, congratulating both. "Mother won't even come near baby dragons willingly and father's with her."

J'nara of course was delighted for both brother and sister, patting both on the back and miming mock deference to J'neel!

Last to Impress had been Libethra, and she had almost wondered if she was making a fool of herself standing to Impress at all when little Brith demanded her attention. T'lana was happy for her and congratulated her, on due consideration making the honorary contraction L'beth, even as she had fiddled with Elexa's name to make L'exa! L'beth's daughter Tefanny was delighted!

"NOW Lord Bargen can't make me Hold!" she said delightedly. "Now we're here by Right! He can't stop me being Weyrbred when my mother's a weyrwoman!"

L'beth had not known that her daughter had harboured any such concerns! She was glad they were at rest now, though and hugged Tefanny fondly.

Tefanny explained that she was old enough to be a real help with Brith and her mother wasn't to worry about a thing, because she, Tefanny had it all in hand.

L'beth murmured thanks.

It was the easiest thing to do.

Having calmed down somewhat, T'lana heaved a contented sigh and slid her hand into R'gar's.

"I love it always" she said "- the odd bit of drama despite!"

R'gar grinned ruefully.

"It wouldn't be High Reaches without some drama" he said. "I gather H'llon is waiting to calm down beore he demands justice on that girl."

T'lana nodded.

"And due credit to him" she said. "I don't know if she can be saved from herself; maybe if she recognises the enormityof what she tried to do, she can. Like L'rilly. But" she sighed "Somehow I doubt it. And Pilgra was bouncing up and down with rage as much as when Koreb kicked Mirrith! I don't doubt the Weyrleaders will make her actions quite clear to her – but the question is will she take it in? Or will she just justify her actions to herself?"

"I don't know love. Forget it; it's not our decision to worry about. T'bor, bless him, has taken on himself to deal with the brat's father; and sent him home with a good piece of his mind. There went a sorry and wiser man, though I don't think his wife has a clue yet that her daughter is a criminal. Pity he never learned that wisdom when Lasolly was young enough to spank."

"Pity – yes, and I suppose I feel that for all the horrid children we can't stop becoming nasty adults" sighed T'lana. "Ah well….there's an irritable Green thinking about blooding a kill. Shall I tune in?"

"An excellent idea!" agreed R'gar.


	24. Chapter 24

**24 Aftermath**

T'bor spoke at length with Lasolly; and far from being remorseful found her suggesting that she would have done High Reaches a favour for getting rid of some low born brat! T'bor was generally an easy going man; but if push came to shove he could lose his cool as well as any man. He gave the girl a dressing down that gave her a very good idea of his opinion of her; and pointed out that such consequences as exile to the Eastern Isles or being made to drudge for Z'ira for twenty or more turns were both suitable punishments for attempting to kill a Weyrwoman and, to make matters worse, her unborn child! And if she thought the granddaughter of a Queenrider constituted low born where did she think that left a commoner like her, the ill conditioned brat of a minor Holder whose table-sized Hold was scarcely worth bothering to protect from Thread? He was scathing in the extreme about her ideas of Rank; and quoted, amongst others, Lord Groghe on Blood and its obligations; and also pointed out that for attacking a dragonrider, the Weyr could demand total jurisdiction over her punishment.

He left her a badly frightened girl when he stormed out to discuss the matter of her disciplining with Pilgra, R'gar, T'lana, L'rilly, Sh'rilla, L'exa now of courtesy as Queenrider as well as being a candidate with the girl, H'llon and Z'kan. Z'ira was still under Calla's care and nobody told her about the meeting on purpose.

"She's incorrigible" he said, helplessly. "Even L'rilly at her worst…."

"I've calmed down, Weyrleader" said H'llon "And I think my initial urges to send her East are unreasonable. As to drudging for Z'ira, frankly I don't want her anywhere near my love and our child; I'd be constantly afraid of what she might do! As for the Eastern Isles, what I'm concerned about is that she might breed – and how fair is that on the innocent babes born to exile?"

T'bor grimaced.

"Point well taken, lad. I think women are exiled on a different Island, but determined men I guess might reach there….and there are so few women exiled I really am hazy about the rules. If that self styled Lady Holdless Thella were ever caught I should think there'd be a case against her to send, but she's not by all accounts a woman but a monster….I ought to find out, I suppose, in case it does ever become necessary. After all, I can't think what else we might do. Even if we send her home she'll have got off scot free; her father has some idea of the enormity of her behaviour, but her mother makes Lady Bellanda look calm and thoroughly objective about her Belle-baby."

There was some laughter; Bellanda was rather volatile where B'lova was concerned. It was rueful laughter though; the thought of a mother even more besotted was quite frightening really!

"Larnel got off scot free until we caught up with him out of the Weyr" muttered T'lana.

T'bor swung round to her.

"Because Meron was his sire and we knew he WOULDN'T do anything and we dared not!" he said testily. "You know how touchy politics were then!"

"And totally wrong that we should be held to ransom like that for one poor Lord Holder" said H'llon "We should have the Right – we do have the Right – to act if anyone attacks one of our own. It is not necessarily the responsibility of the Lord Holder and I don't see why we had to tread on eggs around Meron."

"Because they were busy hanging together because with the bad behaviour of the Oldtimers we had gotten to an 'us and them' situation" explained T'bor "Where we had to tread too carefully around the Lords Holder because Benden decreed we needed to appease them. And I support F'lar in trying to salvage what he could from a nasty situation."

"I don't" said T'lana "I think my father was wrong to be too ready to appease rather than force the issue of equality of partnership of Hold, Craft and Weyr laid down in the Charter. But he made the decision in the light of the events of the time, and publicly of course I support it. But now we have a better relationship with our Holder neighbours we must be careful not to lose that."

"She's hit the nail on the head" said Pilgra. "The girl's Lord Holder is Bargen. He's a reasonable man; why not exploit the situation and make the suggestion that we are too emotionally involved to make a fair judgement and drop the whole situation in his lap? He can feel flattered that we involve him in what is essentially Weyr business and feel smug that we trust his judgement; and feel pleased too that we have a sense of justice that will not permit us to act emotionally. And we get rid of a difficult problem; something for everyone. Except Lasolly, I hope. But Bargen is NOT going to antagonise us by acting too leniently I wager."

T'bor gave an explosive sigh of relief; and T'lana gave her friend a frankly admiring look.

"That's the most wonderfully devious piece of reasoning I think I've ever heard!" she said. "I bow to your wisdom Pilgra; it's plain why it's you who is senior Weyrwoman. We are as children to your cunning."

Pilgra grinned and cuffed her young friend lightly about the back of the head.

"It is excellent" said T'bor. "Bargen is a fair man and will not shirk an unpleasant duty. And his punishments are always very mete."

"Am I glad she's not from Nabol!" said T'lana.

T'bor looked confused.

"Why? Meron's long gone. Deckter's a good man too; as is Oterel of Tillek of course."

"Oh yes; but I count Deckter as a kinsman and I'd not wish this on him!" said the irrepressible T'lana.

R'gar slapped her backside!

"Bad girl!" he said, chuckling.

T'lana shrugged.

"But I don't have to worry – as 'tis Bargen's problem anyway!" she said demurely. "Though I concur with T'bor; we've a fardling good set of Lords Holder at the moment; and here's long life to them all!"

"I'll second THAT!" agreed H'llon.

T'bor himself took the girl – bound hand and foot and loaded onto Orth like a sack of firestone – to High Reaches Hold, together with H'llon to lay deposition on behalf of his injured weyrwoman. Z'ira complained of course that she could go for herself; but H'llon craftily pointed out that Tiabeth would not like to be parted from her Rider so soon after the upset of her injury; and also that she would risk the baby.

He thought of the arguments to muster without any recourse to asking Z'kan or T'lana; and was quite pleased with himself that he had picked up some deviousness to minimise the risk to his beloved Z'ira. And it was even likely to be true so he could look her in the eye and make the statement with a clear conscience!

What H'llon DID do was to have weyrartist Geriana draw a picture of Z'ira's wound; and took the bloody shard itself as further evidence to show the Lord Holder. Bargen would already know the gist of what had happened; for his steward Nordar had attended in his stead as support for the Ladies Katha and Libethra, Lord Bargen having been out of the Hold to deal with some business that had arisen that took him to the Smithcraft Hall at the time of the Hatching. T'bor regretted in some ways that the Lord Holder had not personally witnessed the incident; but on the other hand it did set him a further and more objective step away, and that point T'bor intended to make.

Lord Bargen was utterly horrified at what had occurred. To attack a Queenrider was unforgiveable; and besides, he knew Z'ira slightly, and thought her a nice child. Furthermore he knew H'llon very well and knew him for a man of unimpeachable integrity; and he liked the young Bronze Rider and felt for his pain over his weyrmate's injury. If it had been his own wife, he wondered if he could have remained so implacably objective giving evidence as H'llon managed to be; and admired him the more for his wooden stoicism when the objectivity slipped a little and the fury erupted briefly before H'llon fought himself back under control.

When Lord Bargen's questioning of Lasolly showed her attitude he was even more furious.

Lasolly could scarcely ignore or discount the wrath of her Lord Holder, a superior she DID consider to be legitimate, in descent of the Blood since time immemorial. And his initially quiet, almost gentle, questioning had become more and more angry until finally he roared at her,

"And do you know what punishment I awarded the last creature that attacked a weyrwoman?"

Lasolly shook her head, finally starting to be fully cowed.

"I had them chained out during Fall!" said Lord Bargen grimly. "And can you give me any reason I should not do the same to you?"

Lasolly whimpered in terror, and lost herself in half sentences of how she was only hoping to support her Blood and do the Weyr a favour.

"FAUGH!" said Bargen "You have no concept of Blood! A true member of the Blood understands duty and hard work and fealty! As you cannot be trusted as a member of the Ranking, I hereby strip your Rank from you" he suited actons to words, ripping off her Knots as a line member of Tolliver Hold whence she came "- and you shall work at this Hold under my eye as a drudge to pay off such Blood Marks the dragonfolk demand for this – this intolerable Shame that you have brought on me!" he looked at T'bor.

T'bor thought quickly. It should be a fine concomitant with the enormity of the act; but not so high as to make Lord Bargen resentful.

"As we are starting a Child Hold for the unwanted" said T'bor "And as she tried to stop the life of a very much wanted baby, the first part of the Blood Mark request is the price it costs to raise a child to the age of choice, fourteen turns; that I calculate conservatively to fourteen hundred marks. As for the price of upsetting a Queen dragon that might have frightened her _Between_ at so young and impressionable an age, and for causing injury, pain and mental distress to the Weyrwoman we set the price at a nominal twenty thousand marks, for we do not wish to fine the Hold beyond what her work will be able to pay off. I hope you think that fair?"

"Eminently; I thank you for your generosity in that matter" said Bargen, inclining his head. "Her father will be paying some at least of it for the fact that this nasty little piece's behaviour sits at least partly at his door. I will be visiting his Hold to explain a few things to him; and to see what of this girl's effects may be sold too towards the fine. A drudge won't need fancy clothes or expensive musical instruments or whatever."

"Speaking of fathers" said H'llon "may I request that if she did get with child in the Weyr – some Blue Riders will take anything if disappointed in a mating flight – may we request custody of the child? A Weyr-sired child should be weyrbred, especially when the mother proves to be inadequate."

Lasolly had started to make protest at H'llon's blunt comments but was quelled by a Look from Lord Bargen.

The Lord Holder nodded.

"It is a fair request, Bronze Rider H'llon" he said. "It shall be so. Moreover" he cleared his throat "I shall organise a collection for your childhold, and I shall keep the collection an open one, especially on race days when winners sometimes feel more generous" he smiled soberly.

T'bor nodded.

"Thank you Lord Bargen" he said. "You are a fair man and all consideration."

"Hold and Weyr must act together" said Bargen "And your people have always dealt more than fairly with me, T'bor; H'llon and Z'kan and M'gol have been helpful and discreet on more than one occasion. And to have Z'kan's daughter and H'llon's wife – uh, weyrmate – as the victim here saddens and angers me even more than if it were someone I did not know. Frankly, I'd not have felt any disgruntlement towards you if you'd dumped the brat in the Eastern Isles to be raped into submission by whichever surviving renegades may be there. I appreciate your forbearance in not doing so."

T'bor shrugged.

"Unfair on any brat she might bear as a result" he said. "Besides, she's quite young. She MIGHT learn from the experience." His tone was not hopeful. "As you say it is her parents fault for over indulging her, her mother's most of all I believe. I have some hope that a cessation in that indulgence may give her furiously to think. If" he added "She DOES ever learn, and in your opinion and judgement contrite and ready to move on, we will take her back to the Weyr if she so desires, regardless of whether she has paid of her debt; we would return the excess to you if she shows us willing. We hate to abandon totally anyone who has been weyrfolk."

Bargen was surprised.

"That's an uncommonly generous gesture, Weyrleade" he said "To even think of taking her back. And you would NOT return any of the fine; that is due from her father as much as from her own work for his failure in responsibility; and the just due of your Queenrider. I'm amazed you can still hope for changes!"

T'bor shrugged.

"We've had other people who turned themselves around" he explained. "It would be letting the dragons down not to accept that." Besides, he reflected, I might get a lecture from that mercurial little creature T'lan if I don't make the offer. And there's no real expectation that it will ever need to be taken up!

Z'ira was satisfied enough with the outcome and promptly donated her award to the child hold fund. She was utterly contented to have Impressed Tiabeth; and when Calla assured her that it took more than a bump on the head to dislodge a baby she stopped worrying about that!

There were plenty of people willing to help with Tiabeth whilst the girl felt shaky and dizzy for a few days, not least the woodcraft apprentices Radall and Diccon, Serelis and Ipominea; and Geriana was always ready to help her friend too, as well as a large list of Z'ira's friends from the already Impressed!

Those NOT deeply involved in the drama sorted themselves out according to whether they were too busy and tired to take a lot on through having the care of a voraciously hungry dragonet; or whether they were amongst the ranks of the unImpressed disappointed. Of the girls who did not Impress, Prisca was one of the happiest; and went home dragonback in almost high spirits! Shuba too was happy enough; and she and Joana established a cothold outside the weyr, but with a passageway through the walls. Joana's brother Josend was disappointed not to have Impressed; but he had found himself a tentative weyrmate in the person of a Blue Rider, and hoped to try again.

Katha too had the possibility of another life to look ahead to, with cotholder Argan and his infant son Teegan; under the auspices of J'nara, Katha had found herself gaining a quiet sense of intimacy with the well-off cotholder, staying as Teegan's nurse for several days at a time to get to know Argan and his hands better. Argan had come, with M'gol's invitation, to the hatching; and had asked Katha bluntly,

"Very disappointed?"

She had looked up at him and felt colour rise to her cheeks.

"No" she said honestly.

"Will you wed me then?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Gladly."

Argan never offered her love; but Katha was woman enough to recognise admiration in his eyes when they rested on her; and she knew she had made a good showing when she had volunteered to help with the harvest baking for his men, including a large number of itinerant workers. Love would grow; and Katha was patient.

Siselly had mixed feelings about failing to Impress. If she had Impressed, nobody could force her to leave and marry where she did not want to. On the other hand, she was a fair minded child, and recognised the selfishness in that thought! If she was not likely to Impress, she needed some other duty to keep her of Right in the Weyr, to be definite weyrfolk; and it was only fair in any case to pay her way. She was young as yet, and many possibilities lay before her, but it was as well to plan for the future and take training as well as look to convivial work. Hence she presented herself to Allessa, Headwoman of the Harperweyr complex, and asked for a position as her deputy, being well used to helping to run a Hold. Allessa was startled.

"Lady Siselly, you could get a better position than that" she said.

Siselly shook her head.

"I'm too young to be considered as a steward anywhere, and I haven't given up hope of Impressing anyway. If I could work under you it would all be good experience; and if I don't Impress after a couple of turns, I'll think again about my options, and if I prefer to seek a more stretching position perhaps you can then give me references to seek a stewardship or Headwoman's post elsewhere. And the name's just Siselly; we don't have ladies here."

Siselly had grown up a lot watching the weyrchildren; and watching the likes of Vorinia and Lasolly! She had no desire to emulate either, especially the latter!

Jarla too had learned much from watching Lasolly; and cringed when she recalled the tantrums she had herself thrown. They were not pretty or dignified to watch! And as R'gar now let her help more with the leatherwork now she had proved herself there was that to do; and she was also pleased to take on the job of dealing with the growing number of Weyr runnerbeasts, for those that D're had brought with his fair of children had remained at the Weyr, growing like the children in health. They proved useful for fetching supplies when dragons were stretched or from places dragons other than Denth, T'mon's sport Brown, found hard to go. And one particularly canny and courageous beast had proved very clever at helping with mountain rescue, and was being trained to permit being carried in a sling beneath a dragon to be lowered to the ground to reach and evacuate casualties. D're was in nominal charge of the beasts; but he was, as he said, glad of an experienced hand to take more of the load!

Elena too was not entirely displeased not to have the responsibility of being a Green Rider. That her mother was a Rider – and hailed Queenrider at that – gave her some status and the undisputed Right to stay, even if she never stood for Impression. Elena was undecided about what to do with her life. Her friend Siselly had found herself a job; and D'lon had Impressed. Elena still hoped one day for romance and marriage – though not for a good number of turns – and was uncertain what to do in the meantime.

T'lana found her kicking a stone about and sighing; and asked what was the matter.

Elena poured it all out while T'lana fed her on klah and sweetcakes, in T'lana's mind and essential part of hearing confidences.

"Well, dear one, the problem is" said T'lana "That you've never had to make a decision before in your life because all your autonomy has been taken from you – by your uncle, and by your mother though her attempts to keep him from hurting you" she shot a sideways glance at Elena, who coloured. The girl had finally worked out what her uncle's interest in her had been; it was hard to remain a total innocent in a Weyr, though T'lana reflected that H'llon had managed for a considerable while! T'lana went on, "Learning to make decisions is a very big thing. I suggest that at first you help out where you can – you know how to cook, and sew, and now we're all realising how much we were relying on L'beth's clever needle! – and whatever you see people struggling with, most people appreciate an offer of help, even if they prefer to turn it down because they don't want to be beaten by it. And when you find something that you're happy with, be it helping with the runnerbeasts or other beasts, sewing, woodcrafting or whatever, learn whatever you may. There's no bar to you taking an apprenticeship if you wished; in Weavercrafting, say, with a sewing speciality, for it comes under that. You can stand as a candidate again; or not as you so choose. And deciding what that choice is will be one of your first decisions. And the beauty of it is, we shan't take it as binding if you say you prefer not to, then change your mind in a few turns! And mean time we need massive support to run High Reaches; for every fighting pair we require five other people to get them into the sky, feeding them, cleaning up after them, healing them, clothing them – the list goes on. Everyone who pulls their weight is important. But by all means take the time you need to find out what weight Elena is best at and happiest pulling. Try everything! People will be glad to show you, you know!"

Elena gave a watery smile and promised to try.

It was not long before she found a niche.

Pilgra was fed up with records and threw the lot out of her weyr in a fit of disgusted pique.

They landed on Elena.

Pilgra was all apology; and Elena asked what the problem was that made her feel so addled.

Shortly thereafter, Pilgra had acquired herself a secretary who found accounting and record keeping easy and absorbing: and the little Weyrwoman heaved a sigh of relief!

"The only thing to worry about now" Pilgra grinned "Is how much of a muddle I shall get into if you Impress another time, during the period that your dragon is a 'walking tummy' as L'rilly would have it."

Elena laughed.

"I don't think I'm dragonrider material" she said candidly. "I'm too used to mother protecting me to take a more protective role myself. Now I've something to do, and that I enjoy, I'm quite happy as I am!"

Elena did reflect that as part of Pilgra's personal staff – and sporting the same knots as any senior supervisor in the double High Reaches dark blue to show she was weyrstaff, decorated with a golden tassel as the personal assistant of a Gold Rider – it gave her the status to have respect on her own merits, not on her mother's; and when she was older she might pick and choose mates wherever she wished. For growing up Ranking with a good teacher like Elexa, understanding the dynamics of politics and alliances and relative status was second nature to her. It did NOT mean, however that she was bound to pursue someone of high status: the reverse in fact was true, since her own position was secure now!

Most disappointed of the un-Impressed candidates was probably Carlinna. Thanks to L'rilly's ploy of inviting Master Artist Agatta to judge work, the girl had managed to significantly adjust her attitude and was learning a great deal from Geriana. There were still some frictions between the two, of course; but Carlinna had learned enough to realise how much she had to learn!

Geriana had given her hand a squeeze as she forlornly left the hatching ground.

"Next time, huh?" she suggested.

Carlinna pulled a face.

"Haven't I used up all my permitted opportunities?"

Geriana laughed.

"Oh, that was the old Carlinna. I'm sure Pilgra will be flexible about counting this the first go of the new Carlinna!"

Carlinna looked wistful.

"I hope so….you only stood once; why's that?"

Geriana shrugged.

"T'lana explained it to me….she said that my art came first for me before dragons – that I'd not fight Thread, I'd try to draw it. She's right. I AM selfish about my art, it's such a central part of my being. I'm lucky that I can talk to a lot of dragons because they care to chat to me; but I'm not prepared to give up time to care for one of my own."

Carlinna stared.

"You, selfish? You've been very generous to me! Though….yes, I suppose I see what you mean. But I'm not as good as you – and I'd do almost anything to share with a dragon!" she said wistfully.

"Then you're probably just waiting for your dragon to shell" said Geriana "And it's as well, for you may as well improve your technique first; in fact you might want to skip a couple of Hatchings to get acquainted with the new Carlinna and learn to love her, and the rest of us!"

Carlinna almost took umbrage at that; then laughed at Geriana's practical approach. And it wasn't such a bad idea at that!

Of course, much was made of the number of female Impressions; and L'rilly was glad to remark, rather tartly, to a stuffy and conservative Holder whose own son had failed to Impress any colour,

"I don't quite see what you mean about a LOT of women riders. After all the female Green Riders only constitute about twelve per cent of our total Green complement, rather less than six per cent of our riders over all."

As most people glazed over when any of T'lana's famous mathematics were trotted out, this had the desired effect of shutting up the man who made the comment and any who would back him!

"Besides" added L'rilly "It is no more than the revival of a tradition that got lost, like others, in the Long Interval; we have discovered records about female Green Riders in the past, which vindicates utterly T'bor's excellent decision to implement the opening of Green eggs to girls. If indeed the choices of the dragons does not prove it more vindicated than any tradition might do. The dragons are always right!"

And that was an end to THAT talk – to High Reaches people at least!

**the end if only the beginning for the Impressed**


End file.
